Das andere Leben
by 7thHeaven-love
Summary: Harry Potter leben verläuft anders als alle dachten, er führt ein schönes Leben bis er erfährt das seine Eltern noch Leben. Wie wird er damit umgehen? James Lily Potte Leben! J/L Harry/OC Dumledore-Manipulation. Rated -Just-in- Case/
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, Herzlich Willkommen. Nach langem überlegen habe ich beschlossen die Story Hochzuladen. Es ist nichts besonderes, mir kam die Idee einfach, als ich eine andere Story gelesen habe. Viel Spaß!

PS: Ich entschuldige die kommenden Rechtschreibfehler! :(

Anmerkung: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere (mit ausnahme von Sara)

Kapitel 1

Harry Potter saß traurig auf der Schaukel. Es war ein sonniger warmer Tag, perfekt fürs Fahrrad Fahren, fürs Schwimmen gehen, oder einfach nur auf der Wiese zu spielen.

Ausnahmsweise durfte auch Harry dieses schöne Wetter genießen, denn seine Verwandten wollten ihn aus dem Haus haben, weil sie befürchteten er könnte irgendein Blödsinn anstellen während des Besuchs von Boss. Harry sollte sich darüber freuen, er hatte selten die Chance Zeit für sich zu haben, aber hier auf dem Spielplatz, wo er war, waren überall Kinder mit ihren Eltern. Wie sehr wünschte er sich auch diese Momente erleben zu dürfen. Mit Mama und Papa rutschen, sich von Papa auf der Schaukel anschupsen zu lassen, oder einfach nur auf der Bank zusammen zu sitzen und das Picknick genießen, welches Mama vorher mühevoll vorbereitet hatte.

Keines der Dinge konnte Harry genießen, seine Eltern waren Tot und das schon sehr lange. Er wusste nicht einmal wie sie aussahen, es gab keine Bilder von ihnen. Seine Tante sagte immer, sie waren unnütze Menschen, ohne richtigen Jobs und Verstand. Wie sie ums leben gekommen waren, durfte Harry auch nicht wissen. Fragen waren in Haus „Dursley" verboten. Wenn man ein ruhiges friedliches Leben in dieser Familie haben wollte, dann sollte man sich an ihren Regeln halten.

Die erste war: Stelle keine Fragen, die Zweite: Dudley steht im Mittelpunkt und Drittens: stell nichts Außergewöhnliches an. Natürlich war das nicht immer einfach, denn Dudley, Harrys Cousin, war ständig nach ärger aus.

„Soll ich dich anschupsen?" fragte ihn eine süße kindliche Mädchen Stimme zur seiner Rechten. Erschrocken drehte er sich zur Stimme um und erkannte, dass ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen mit einer niedliche Zahnlücke angrinste.

„Wwie bitte?" fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme, als habe er sie nicht richtig verstanden. Sprach sie wirklich mit ihm? Noch nie hatte sich jemand in dieser Umgebung getraut ihn anzusprechen, der Grund war Dudley, alle hatten sie vor ihm Angst. Angst dass er sie verprügelt würde, wenn sie sich mit Harry einließen.

Das kleine Mädchen mit den roten Locken lachte „ Ich fragte, ob ich dich anschupsen soll, du schaust so traurig aus." Wieder lächelte sie, was eine weitere Zahnlücke hervorbrachte, ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten. „Meine Daddy schupst mich immer an, das macht spaß"

„Danke, aber ich glaube ich bin ein bisschen zu schwer, meinst du nicht?" fragte Harry und lächelte leicht. Das kleine Mädchen schien sich nicht zu stören, das sie mit Harry Potter sprach und vor allem wollte sie ihn aufheitern. Einen kurzen Moment erschien eine nachdenkliche Falte auf ihrer Stirn, diese aber verschwand ganz schnell und das lächeln erschien wieder. „Dann schupst du mich an"

„Gut" sagte Harry und stieg von der Schaukel. Ein bisschen Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun. Er hoffte nur, dass sie keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde.

„Huii, siehst du?! DAS macht Spaß!" rief das kleine Mädchen und Harry musste zugeben, das es wirklich Spaß machte, selbst wenn er nicht Schaukelte.

„Wie heißt du" fragte das Mädchen, als sie beide wieder neben einander schaukelten. Sie hatten eine Wette abgelegt wer am höchsten Schaukeln konnte. Das Mädchen gewann.

„Harry" das Mädchen strahlte. „Ich bin Sara Ava-Marie, aber bitte nenn mich nicht so einfach nur „ Sara" tut's auch."

„Gut einfach nur Sara"

„Magst du mit rüber kommen, Kekse essen? Omi macht immer so viele" Überrascht schaute Harry rüber zu Sara, war das wirklich eine Einladung? Was würden die Dursleys davon halten, wenn sie davon erfahren?

„Bist du sicher?" unsicher schaute er das kleine Mädchen an. Die schüttelte den Kopf und zog Harry von der Schaukel runter. „Komm" rief sie.

„Omi, Omi schau ich habe einen Freund gefunden, sein Name ist Harry" rief das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt der alten Frau zu. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ihrer Enkelin über ihre Halbmond Brille hindurch weg an.

„Ava, Harry ist doch kein Tier, was du gerade gefunden hast" Sara blieb vor der Parkbank stehen und wurde Rot. „Entschuldige" murmelte sie und schaute zu Boden."

„Nun stell mir doch deinen neuen Freund vor Ava-Marie" sagte die alte Frau und hob Saras Kinn an.

„Harry, das ist meine Großmutter Ariana Bishop, Oma, das ist Harry" ein warmes lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Frau. „Und ich vermute Harry wird mit uns Plätzchen essen?"

„Darf er?" fragte Sara mit bestem Dackel Blick, welches Herz erwärmend war. Ariana Dumbledore lächelte und stellte ein weiteres Glas Milch und ein weiteren Keks auf den Tisch. „Komm Harry setz dich zu uns" Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Was hatte er getan, womit er das verdient hatte?

„Gehst du schon in die Schule Harry?" fragte Sara ihn und dippte ihren Keks weiter in das Milchglas rein. Harry fand es lustig wie sie ihre Kekse aß. Sie entfernte die beiden Seiten um die Milchcreme zu lecken und den Rest in die Milch zu tunken. Sehr unterhaltsam.

„Ja" antwortete Harry etwas schüchtern. Er war noch immer nervös, was seine Tante sagen würde, wenn sie erfährt, das Harry hier mit fremden Leuten zusammen saß. „Ich komme in die zweite Klasse." Erzählte Harry stolz. Er war ein guter Schüler, sehr fleißig und aufmerksam.

„Wie alt bist du Harry?" fragte Ariana.

„Ich bin letzte Woche Sieben geworden."

„Ach wirklich. Alles Gute nachträglich von uns" sagte Adriana erstaunt und schenkte dem kleinen jungen vor sich ein wärmendes lächeln.

„Ich bin schon Vier und werde im Oktober Fünf" rief die kleine Sara und versuchte ihre kleinen Finger zu einer Vier zu heben, mit weniger Glück, eine drei kam raus." Stirnrunzeln beobachtete sie ihre Hand eher sie sich lachend Harry zu wand. „ Ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Schule.

„Hole mal Luft Schätzchen" sagte Ariana, welche die Kinder mit leuchteten Augen beobachtet hatte. „""_Oh_ ja, _es_ _war_ _eine_ _gute_ _Entscheidung_ _Ava_ _hierher_ _zu_ _holen_.""

„Ja ich lebe da!" erklärte Sara und naschte weiter an den Keksen. „ Ich besuche Granny und Grandpa hier in England, eigentlich komme ich aus Amerika. Mami und Papi müssen sehr viel Arbeiten und dann sind da noch mein Bruder, der brauch viel Aufmerksamkeit und weil ich schon groß bin, darf ich zu Granny." Der Nachmittag verging für Harrys Geschmack zu schnell, er wusste nicht mehr, seit wann er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß hatte. Sie lachten viel und Sara erzählte von ihrem Leben in Amerika wobei Ariana sie öfters ergänzte musste. Bis vor Sechs Jahren lebten Ariana, ihr Ehemann und Saras Mutter in Amerika, bis es Ariana ohne Vorwarnung nach England zurück verschlugt.

Außerdem erfuhr Harry, das Helen, Sarahs Mutter, nicht die richtige Tochter von Ariana war, denn diese konnte keine Kinder bekommen und so Adoptierten sie die damals kleine Helen. Sara war zu beneiden, sie wuchs in einer liebenden Familie auf, mit vielen Menschen die sich um sie Sorgen und kümmerten.

Das hätte Harry auch gerne gehabt.

_***Ariana**_ _**POV**_*

„Nana, Harry und ich werden die besten Freunde, du wirst sehen." Ariana lächelte zu ihrer Enkelin runter. Den ganzen Heimweg musste sie sich das gebrabbel von Sara anhören „Harry hier, Harry da" Sie fand es süß. Sie wünschte sich sehr, dass ihre Kleine einen Freund findet und das es ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein sollte, freute sie sehr.

„Ach Harry, habe ich dich endlich gefunden"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hier habt ihr Kapitel 2. Danke für die 2(!) Reviews die machen mir wirklich freude. Ich würde mich aber auch über weiter anmerkungen oder anregungen freuen. Was kann ich besser machen? Bitte nehmt euch eine Minute Zeit, auch wenn es nur ein "Ist Ok" ist. Kapitel 2 war ziemlich knifflig für mich aber ich hoffe ich hab`s gemeistert. **

**Warnung: Nur lesen, wenn ihr mit Rechtschreibfehlern und Zeitformen-wechel umgehen könnt. :-)**

**Ps: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Und nun viel Spaß. **

**Kapitel 2**

**Godric's Hallow nach dem Angriff**

Dumbledore betrat die Küche des Hauptquartiers, wo eine weinende Lily und ein geschockter James Potter saßen. Voldemort tauchte später am Abend in dem Haus der Familie Potter um sie zu töten. Doch James und Lily Potter waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Hause James Eltern passten auf klein Harry auf, damit James und Lily ihren Jahrestag feiern konnten. Sie konnten nicht Ahnen, das ausgerechnet dieser Abend so entscheidend endet.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Lily mit tränen erstickter Stimme, als sie sah wie ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter den Raum ohne ihren Harry betrat." „Er hat es überlebt Albus, die Leute reden überall davon. Also wo ist mein Harry? Ich will mein Baby" Albus Dumbledore schaute die junge Frau mit traurigen Augen an, Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl vor den jungen Eltern. „Ich erkläre es euch"

„Was willst du erklären?" fragte James Potter aufgebracht, er spürte das etwas nicht Stimmte. Er empfand es schon sehr merkwürdig das Dumbledore ihnen einen Patronus schickte um ihn zu sagen, dass sie sich auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier machen sollten, ohne gesehen zu werden. Verzweifelt klammerte Lily sich an ihrem Ehemann, sie wollte ihr Baby wiedersehen.

Wie verrückt mussten sie gewesen sein in dieser schweren Zeit ihr eigenes Baby allein zu lassen? Auf dem Heimweg bemerkten sie viele feiernde Leute, jeder Umarmte sich. Und dann waren sie hier im Hauptquartier, wo Dumbledore auf sie wartete und ihnen erklärte was passiert war.

Dumbledore schaute die jungen Leute vor sich an. Innerlich breitete sich ein lächeln aus. Alles verlief nach Plan.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily James. Ich kann ihn euch, nicht bringen, ihr wisst von der Gefahr die auf ihn liegt. Ihr seit in Gefahr, wenn er weiter bei euch ist.

„WAS?!" schrie Lily und sprang auf, ihren Zauberstab gezückt ging sie auf Dumbledore zu „Was fällt dir ein? Ich will mein Baby zurück!" Wer Lily Potter kannte, der wusste, dass man sie dieser Moment nicht ärgern sollte. Ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten den alten Mann böse an. Feuer brannte in ihren Augen. Ihr Baby von ihr Fern halten, was fällt ihm ein?!

James sprang ebenfalls auf um seine Frau zurückzuziehen. Er war auch sauer, aber Dumbledore zu verhexen würde keinem helfen.

„Nicht Harry, Albus! Ich hasse dich. James mach` etwas! Er kann uns nicht unser Kind nehmen!" Verzweifelt sackte Lily auf den Boden.

„Albus, du kannst uns nicht unser Kind nehmen. Die Gefahr besteht immer, aber es ist kein Grund unser Kind von uns fern zu halten." Sagte James ruhig und nahm seine weinende Frau in den Arm. Wie viel mussten sie noch durchmachen? Gleich nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts traten Lily und James den Orden des Phönixes bei, eine Gruppe die gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpfte, die Gefahr seither war ständig präsent. Sie wusste, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzten war gefährlich, aber wieso sollten sie deswegen auf eine Familie verzichten?

„Es tut mir leid James, ich sehe keine" sagte der alte Mann. „Es ist besser wenn ich Harry im Auge habe und wenn er alt genug ist werde ich ihn so trainieren, dass er Voldemort besiegen wird, Endgültig besiegen kann. Die Prophezeiung muss erfüllt werden.

„Nein" flüsterte Lily, sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starte sie zu ihrem Mann, der genau wie sie geschockt aussah. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine Falte „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Dumbledore gemacht?" zischte James und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Zaubere vor ihm. „Du wirst ihn nicht zu deiner Waffe machen""_Diff_-,"

„_Expelliarmus"_

Ein kaltes Lachen war zu hören. „Glaubst ihr, ihr könnt mich angreifen?" sagte Dumbledore und fing James Potters Zauberstarb auf. „Ich möchte kein Mörder sein, deswegen lass ich euch am Leben, aber ihr werdet euch an nichts mehr erinnern können."

„James" flüsterte Lily. _Mein Baby, was wird mit ihm passieren? _Dachte sie und wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie hätten es wissen müssen. „Harry braucht uns Albus" Weinend brach Lily auf den Boden zusammen, reflexartig kniete sich James neben seine weinende Frau um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Wie sind sie in so eine Lage geraten? Alles was sie wollten waren ein ruhiges Leben führen. Angestrengt versuchte er sich und Lily aus dem Hauptquartier zu Apparieren, aber er merkte wie ihn etwas daran hindert. „Nein, nicht doch" James wusste sie saßen in der Falle.

„Der Junge ist Kostbar James. Es tut mir leid."

„Tu es nicht Albus, bitte" flehte auch James ihn an „Wieso willst du alle aus deinem Leben verbannen? Ariana wusste wieso sie dich verlassen hat" James wusste, er hatte einen Dorn getroffen, die Rede war von Albus Tochter, Ariana, die vor vielen Jahren aus dem Leben von Albus Dumbledore gerissen wurde.

„Rede nicht von ihr James" mit kalten Gesichts Ausdruck musterte er den Mann vor sich. Er wusste keine bessere Lösung, er brauchte den Jungen um Voldemord endgültig besiegen zu können. Sein Plan würde nicht aufgehen, wenn Lily und James da waren, sie würden alles tun um ihn von der Zauberwelt zu schützen. Das konnte Albus nicht zulassen. Er musste ihr Gedächtnis verändern und sie im glauben lassen, dass sie jemand anderes wären. Über seinen eigenen Plan musste er schmunzeln, es war zu perfekt.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab trat Dumbledore auf das Ehepaar zu, furch war in ihren Augen zu lesen.

„Albus, bitte" flehte Lily ihren alten Mentor an „tu uns das nicht an, bitte"

„Es tut mir leid Lily" sagte Dumbledore ehe er dein Zauberspruch aussprach, der ihr ganzes Leben ändern wird.

James nahm seine Frau in den Arm als der weiße Strahl sie beiden traf. Es war zu spät" „Pass auf dich auf Harry" flüsterte James ein letztes Mal, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Wo bin ich?" fragte ein Mann und schaute sich im Raum um. Er lag anscheint in einem Krankenhaus, neben sich lag eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren, sie war sehr blass und sah in diesem Krankenhausbett ziemlich klein aus. Er spürte ein Verlangen zu dieser Frau rüber zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu schließen, aber seine Neugier und seine Unwissenheit ließen ihn keinen Zentimeter bewegen.

„Ah Mr Porter Sie sind endlich wach" hörte der Mann eine freundliche Frauen Stimme von der Tür aus. Langsam drehte er sich um und erkannte eine ältere Frau in einem Krankenhauskittel, sie trug ein Tablett mit Lebensmittel in den Händen.

„Ich bin Schwester Mary Sue und ja das ist mein Name" sagte die Krankenschwester auf James erhobene Augenbraunen. „Sie sind hier im St. Peter`s Krankenflügel"

„Wie komme ich hier her?"

„Albus Dumbledore brachte Sie hier persönlich her. Ihr Haus wurde von Todessern angegriffen und der gute Dumbledore konnte Sie zum Glück noch lebend rausholen."

Verwirrt schaute der Mann zur Krankenschwester „Ich verstehe nicht,-„

„Das können Sie auch nicht, Sie und ihre Frau haben einen ziemlich starken Gedächtnis Zauber abbekommen. Ich selbst habe den noch nie gesehen. Sie haben Glück, das Dumbledore da war und uns helfen konnte das Ausmaß zu Retten.

„Ah Ich sehe Sie sind wach"

„Dumledore" sage Mary Sue überrascht und trat bei Seite. „Sie sind wieder hier"

„Ich muss doch sehen wie es meinen zwei Schützlingen geht. Guten Morgen "

„ ?" Bestürzt schaute Dumbledore zu Mary Sue

„Er erinnert sich nicht?" Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schade, dann muss ich wohl etwas nach helfen. Wie lange geben Sie mir Schwester?" Mary Sue schaute auf ihre Uhr „Ich hole den Doktor in einer halben Stunde, so lange haben Sie Zeit mit Mr. Porter zu reden."

„Ich danke Ihnen." Sagte Dumbledore und ging an der kleinen Frau vorbei. Als er neben stand zauberte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben dem Bett. Mit großen Augen schaute zu dem weiß haarigen Mann. „Was war das?"

„Magie. Ich erkläre Ihnen nun wer Sie sind woher Sie kommen. Bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, fragen können wir immer noch später klären." Ein nicken bestätigte Dumbledors aufforderung und so fing der alte Mann an Mr. Porter von seinem Leben zu erzählen.

„Also Mr. Porter , Sie sind ein Zauberer, genauso wie ihre liebreizende Frau im Bett neben uns. Sie heißen James Harold Porter und sind mit der hübschen Lilith Eve verheiratet, ein Kind." Traurig senkte Dumbledore den Blick „leider muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Ihr Sohn bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen ist."

James wusste als er die Nachricht hörte, dass er Trauer empfinden sollte, aber die Unwissenheit ließ ihn gar nichts fühlen. Emotionslos hörte er dem Zauberer vor sich zu.

„Und das war ihr Leben in Hogwarts." Endete Dumbledore seine Aufzeichnung. „Natürlich müssen Sie das erst einmal verarbeiten, aber trotzdem biete ich Ihnen meine Hilfe an. Sie habe ein Haus in Irland, da könnten Sie unterkommen und da wären Sie auch vor weiteren Angriffen sicher."

„Das klingt wohl plausibel." Sagte James „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben wäre ich gerne alleine."

„Natürlich, wenn Sie Fragen haben schicken Sie mir eine Eule."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Ende *.* von Kapitel 2. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Was wollt ihr im nächsten Kapitel Lesen? WAs soll passieren? (Kapitel 3 ist schon fertig, aber ich könnte es mit einbaun #lustig. Also mindestens 1(!) Review möchte ich habe**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Mir gehört nichts (bis auf Sara/Eric/). Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

**Kapitel** **3**

„Ich sage dir Eric, es ist Harry Potter" sagte Ariana aufgeregt zu ihrem Ehmann, als dieser erschöpft vom Tag, im Wohnzimmer Platz nahm. Sara schlief schon fest in ihrem Bett und sie blätterte durch die alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten. Seitdem sie und ihr Mann die Zauberwelt den Rücken gekehrt hatte, versuchte sie alles um den Kontakt zur Zauberwelt zu vermeiden. Jedoch ließ Die Nachricht, das Voldemort besiegt wurde, ließ sie aufhorchen und so saß sie jeden Abend auf der Couch und suchte nach Hinweisen auf eine Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. Sie wussten die Welt war nicht sicher.

Große Sorgen machte ihr die Nachricht, dass Harry Potter dran schuld war, dass der Dunkle Lord verschwand. Harry muss in Gefahr sein. Ariana schaute sich die Zeitung vom 1.11. an

„**Potters von Du-Weißt-schon-Wer getöte" **

Traurig las sie den Artikel durch. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, arme Lily, armer James und armer Harry. Sie erinnert sich gut an die Drei. Ihr Mann und sie waren mit James Eltern sehr gut befreundet und so natürlich auch mit James und Lily. Der Tot der vier stimmte sie oft traurig. Oft fragte sie sich, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich gegen Amerika entschieden hätte? Würden sie noch alle Leben?Aber was hätte sie tun können? Damals versuchte sie de Potters zu warnen, vorsichtig Dumbledore gegenüber zu sein. Und nun? Nun waren diese Vier wundervollen Menschen tot und Baby Harry war vollweise. Ihre Entscheidung das Land und die Zauberwelt zu verlassen, schien damals eine gute Wahl gewesen zu sein. Nachdem Tot ihrer Mutter fand sie heraus, das ihr Vater daran schuld war. Er hatte sie stark Manipuliert, sodass sie sich das Leben nahm. Ihr Vater wollte sie, Ariana, für sich haben, ihre Macht ausbauen um sie zur größten Waffe gegen Voldemort zu machen. Zum Glück erkannte sie das rechtzeitig und verschwand aus dem Leben von Albus Dumbledore.

Gleich nachdem Tot der Potters suchte Ariana nach Informationen über den Abend und sie fand heraus, das auch James Eltern mit in dem Haus waren. Ihr Unterbewusstsein sagte ihr, das Dumbledore etwas damit zu tun haben mussten. James und Lily Potter, Harold und Grace Potter tot. Wo war Harry? Sie musste den Jungen finden, für James und Lilys Willen.

„Bist du dir sicher Arri?" fragte Eric seine Frau und rieb sich seine müden blauen Augen. Er war ein großer, in die Jahre gekommene alter Mann. Weiße Strähnen zierten sein noch vollgewachsenes dunkel blondes Haar. „Wieso sollte Harry Potter bei den Muggeln aufwachsen?" Stirnrunzelnd schaute er auf den Fernseher. Mit den Jahren hatte er sich an diese Merkwürdigen Muggel Geräte gewöhnt. Gewöhnt ist eigentlich das falsche Wort, er liebte sie.

„Das hat viele Gründe, verstehst du? Wenn er bei seinen Verwandten lebt, dann ist da eine Art Blutschutz drauf, so kann kein Böser Zauberer ihn sehen und entführen. Oder denk mal daran wie berühmt er in der Zauberwelt ist. Das könnte einem kleinen Kind ganz schön verwirren. Vor allem ohne seine Mama und Papa." Ariana schaute von den Zeitungen hoch. Ihre Bunte lese Brille rutschte ihre Nase hinunter und ihre blauen Augen taten ihr auch schon weh. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier saß. Sie wollte unbedingt alles über Harry herausfinden.

„Und stell dir vor Eric, Sara hat ihn schon ins Herz geschlossen." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes.

„Das ist unsere Ava. Aber sag liebes, wie sieht, der Kleine aus?" neugierig drehte sich Eric seiner Frau zu. Nach fünfunddreißig Jahren Ehe liebte er sie noch wie am ersten Tag. Nichts, außer ihr Alter, hatte sich verändert. Ariana war noch immer Neugierig, liebeswert, Fürsorglich und wunderschön. Ihre langen blonden Haare, die sie tagsüber in einem Knoten versteckte, zierten ein paar Grauen strähnen.

„Ich würde sagen, wie sein Vater, aber er ist viel zu klein für sein Alter Eric. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Er ist Sieben, aber er sieht aus wie Ava." Sorgenfalten erschienen auf der Stirn von Ariana. „ Ich möchte ihn Beobachten und wenn mir was auffällt, dann schreite ich ein. Ich denke sogar ,-

„Was hast du vor?" unterbrach Eric seine Frau

„Das wir nach Amerika zurück sollten. Sara bleibt sowieso nicht mehr lange hier. Und ich vermisse sie jetzt schon.

„hmm" nachdenklich schaute Eric zur Decke hoch. Er stand auf und ging zu den Fotos, die an der Wand hingen. Es wäre natürlich schön, seine Tochter und seine Enkelkinder wiederzusehen, er träumte schon lange davon mit Matthew Angeln gehen zu können. „Und was wird dann mit Harry?" fragte er. Er ahnte worauf seine Frau hinaus wollte. .

„Den nehmen wir ihn mit"

„Natürlich Schatz, als würde das so einfach sein." Ariana stand ebenfalls auf und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Mannes. Beide betrachteten die Fotos an den Wänden. „Wenn das so einfach wäre" flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aufgeregt und mit klopfenden Herzen machte sich Harry von Mrs Figg Haus zum Haus von , dort erwartete ihn Sara. Die Durlseys waren mit Dudley und ein paar Freunden in einem Freizeitpark gefahren und ließen den kleinen Harry bei der alten Katzendame, natürlich erzählte Harry Sara von seinem Aufenthaltsort und sie schlug daraufhin vor, dass er zu ihr kommt um dort seine Zeit zu bringen. Nachdem eingeschlafen war und Harry ihr einen Zettel hinterließ, wo er war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Saras Haus.

„HARRY! Es ist ein super Sommer Tag oder?" rief Sara ihm zu als er kurze Zeit später vor dem Haus stand. lief alles gut?" lachend schloss Harry die Gartentür und begrüßte seine Freundin. „Hallo Sara"

„Es lief gut. Und ja ich habe hier noch nie so ein schönen Sommer Tag erlebt"

„Ah Harry" begrüßte ihn Ariana während er und Sara durch das Wohnzimmer gingen „ geht doch in den Garten, ich bringe euch Ice Tea und Melone"

„Komm Harry, Grandma und Grandpa haben einen riesen Garten mit Swimmingpool. Du hast doch Badeklamotten oder?"

„Oh" sagte Harry etwas verlegen" ich wusste nichts von dem Swimmingpool."

„Das macht nichts Harry, ich glaube ich habe von Matthew noch eine Badehose oben " sagte Ariana und drehte sich um, um die Badehose zu holen. Sara schaute grinsend zu Harry „Das wird lustig"

„Ich wusste nichts von dem Swimmingpool"

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir sagen können"

„Du wusstest ja nicht, dass es so warm sein wird, vor allem nach dem ganzen Regen der letzten Tage."

„Genau" rief Sara aufgeregt" der ganze Regen hier nervt! Wie haltet ihr Engländer das aus?" Lachend setzte sich Harry auf das frische grüne Gras im Garten, er staunte nicht schlecht über die Größe des Gartens. Seine Tante würde grün werden vor Neid, wenn sie diesen perfekt aussehenden Garten sehen würde.

„Magst du mir später was vorlesen Harry?" fragte Sara nach kurzer Zeit als beide schweigend da saßen. Überrascht schaute Harry neben sich, da saß Sara mit leuchteten Augen und einem kleine niedlichem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Was möchtest du den Vorgelesen bekommen?"

„Hmm wir finden schon etwas. Granpa hat eine große Büchersammlung" grinste das kleine Mädchen und sprang auf „Ich ziehe meinen Badeanzug eben an. Bis gleich"

Da saß Harry nun alleine im Garten von den Bishops. Er fragte sich, wie lang er dieses Treffen mit Sara durchhalten würde. Irgendwann würden ihm die Ausreden ausgehen und Sara würde nach Amerika zurückkehren, dieser Gedanke stimmte ihn traurig.

„Hier haben wir ihn" hörte Harry Arianas Stimme auf einmal neben sich. Erschrocken fuhr er rum und sah wie die alte Frau eine kleine Blaue Badehose in der Hand hielt. Ein kleines Merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in Harry auf, er hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht was diese Badehose bedeuten würde. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben Schwimmen. Er konnte es nicht und nun jetzt und hier würde er sich vor Sara blamieren.

„Ich denke da solltest du reinpassen oder?" Harry spürte wie er Rot anlief, irgendwie war ihm das ganze Unangenehm, noch nie hatte sich jemand so viel Mühe für ihn gemacht. „Danke" stammelte er und nahm die Badehose ab.

„Die Treppe rauf und die erste Tür links" erklärte Ariana dem Jungen „Da kannst du dich in Ruhe Umziehen."

„Danke" mummelte Harry und ging sich umziehen. „Wird schon schief gehen" murmelte er zu sich selbst als er die Treppe hinunter lief zu Sara.

„Da bist du ja" rief Sara die bereits in einem Pinken Badeanzug und großen Schwimmflügel auf dem Rasen vor dem Swimmingpool wartete.

„Harry nimmst bitte du auch die Flügel " sagte Ariana und reichte dem nervösen kleinen Jungen die Schwimmflügel. Sara Gesicht strahlte. „ Du hast auch welche? Super" fragend schaute Harry zu Ariana, diese lachte und erklärte Harry, das Sara die Schwimmflügel nicht leiden konnte und sie sich nicht lächerlich machen wollte vor ihm.

„Ich bring euch den Ice Tea Kinder"

„Los Harry lass uns ins Wasser, es ist zu heiß!"

Stunden später lagen Harry und Sara auf den Handtüchern und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen.

„Wow" sagte Harry und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „ Ich durfte noch nie Schwimmen gehen, es war Fantastisch!" Geschockt sah Sara zu Harry „Wie du durftest noch nie Schwimmen gehen?"

Beschämt schaute Harry zum Himmel „Meine Verwandten sind nicht die nettesten Leute"

„Wo sind deine Mama und Papa?" fragte Sara.

„Sie sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben" sagte Harry leise. Er merkte wie ihn das Thema traurig machte, auch wenn er seine Eltern nie kennenlernen durfte empfand er Trauer, jedes Mal wenn er darüber sprach merkte er wie ihm etwas fehlte.

„Oh" ein kurzes Schweigen entstand „Es tut mir leid" sagte Sara nach einer Weile.

„Ist Ok, ich erinnere mich nicht an sie."

„Aber wieso lassen deine Verwandten dich nicht schwimmen gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Seit ich mich erinnere, können sie mich nicht leiden."

„Das ist schrecklich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es sein muss, wenn meine Mama und Papa böse zu mir wären. Meine Mama und Papa lieben mich sehr, selbst wenn sie viel zu tun haben. Ich würde jeden Tag weinen, wenn sie böse zu mir wären."

„Dich kann man nur Lieben Sara, du bist süß und so lustig .Aber genug davon. Erzähl mir von deiner Familie" Strahlend setzte Sara sich auf.

„Ich habe einen Bruder, Matthew, er ist ein Jahr jünger wie ich, aber er benimmt sich oft wie ein großer Bruder. Wenn wir streiten, dann gibt er oft nach, oder wenn wir Süßigkeiten stehlen wollen hilft er mir. Mami arbeitet in einem Hotel und wird bald selbst ein eigenes Leiten. Uuuund sie ist sehr hübsch. Papi sagt immer ich sehe aus wie Mami, nur in jüngerer Form." Harry hörte entspannt zu, er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie Saras Familie war, gerne würde er diese Familie treffen.

„Papi ist Pastor unserer Kirche."

„Er ist Pastor?" ungläubig schaute Harry zu seiner Freundin rüber. „Musst du immer zur Kirche und vor dem Essen beten?"

„So schlimm ist das gar nicht. Aber ja zur Kirche muss ich mir, aber das Beten lässt er gut sein. Mami hat ihn dazu gebracht" lachend hielt Harry sein Bauch. Er wusste nicht wieso er lachte, aber er fühlte sich frei. „Ich mag die Zeit mit dir Sara"

„Harry möchtest du zum Essen bleiben?" fragte Ariana ihn als die Beiden ins Haus gingen um sich eine Erfrischung zu holen. Überrascht schaute Harry zu Uhr, er bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit vergangen war.

„Ich müsste bald nach Hause"

„Bleib noch zum Essen"

„Wir bringen dich nach Hause" sagte Ariana und lächelte den Kindern zu „Es gibt Bratwürstchen und Kartoffelsalat"

„Oh ja" rief Sara aufgeregt „Die sind die Besten"

Zwei Stunden später war Harry vollgefuttert und vollkommen zufrieden, er machte sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber was seine Tante und sein Onkel sagen würden, wenn er so später nach Hause kommt. Auf dem Heimweg überlegte er was er sagen konnte, aber ihm viel nichts ein. Er überlegte sich einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Da sind wir" sagte Ariana als sie vor der Tür standen. „Alles In Ordnung bei dir Harry?"

„Ja" nickte Harry „Ich danke Ihnen für den schönen Tag. Sie können schon gehen. Die Dursleys ,-

Harry wollte gerade sagen „würden nicht erfreut sein" als die Tür aufsprang.

„WO WARST DU; DU FREAK?!" schrie sein Onkel ihn an und zog ihm am Kragen rein. Erst als er seine Hand hob, bemerkte er Mrs. Bishop.

„WER SIND SIE?" schrie er die Dame an. Ariana schaute überrascht, geschockt und wütend zu gleich zu dem Mann vor ihr.

„Na hören sie Mal Mr Dursley! Sie wollten doch gerade nicht dem Armen Jungen schlagen oder?"

„Was ich tu oder nicht tue hat sie nichts anzugehen!"

„Und ob mich das was angeht. Das ist eine Straftat! und wenn sie Harry auch nur einmal anrühren, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass sie ins Gefängnis kommen." Harry sah wie Vernons Augen groß wurden und die Vene auf seinem Hals bedrohlich pulsierte.

„Geh ins dein Schlafzimmer Harry" grummelte Vernon und ließ Harry am Kragen los „Und Sie! Schönen guten Tag!" sagte er und schlug die Tür zu. Überrascht stand Ariana da und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um. Sie versprach sich diese Familie in Auge zu behalten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Glaubt man das? Ich habe eigentlich die Story fertig ( 21 Kapitel), aber jetzt durch einige anregungen habe ich die ganze Handlung umgeschrieben, deswegen das lange warten. Es tut mir Leid!_ Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Guest**: Auch Dir danke, ich für ein nettes Review. Natürlich hätte sie ihn gleich mitnehmen können, aber wo ist dann der ganze Spaß ;) Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt?

**MichiruKaio**: Ich danke dir für dein Review. Verwirren wollte ich keinen, versprochen. Lily& James Potter= Lilith &James Porter sind in Irland, leben da ihr Leben und die anderen sind OC`s (Saras Eltern in in den Staaten wohnen) . Keine Panik James wird kein Pfarrer *lach

Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt?

_A/N: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. ( Oh halt! Sara ist meins`, mein Schatz *.*)_

**Kapitel** **4**

Seit dem Vorfall mit Vernon Durlsey waren einige Tage vergangen und Ariana wollte die Angelegenheit auch schon fast vergessen, wenn da ihr Gewissen nicht wäre. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, das bei der Familie Dursley etwas nicht richtig läuft. Am gleichen Abend, nachdem sie Harry bei seinen Verwandten abgab, suchte sie ihren Mann auf, um ihm von dem Vorfall zu berichten. Eric beruhigte sie, meinte sie sehe immer Probleme wo keine sind, oder wie in ihrem Fall, sie sich wünschte, das es welche gäbe. „_Er_ _hat_ _seinem_ _Onkel_ _und_ _seiner_ _Tante_ _nicht_ _gesagt_ _wo_ _er_ _ist_, _du_ _würdest_ _auch_ _so_ _reagieren_"

„Harry war heute wieder nicht auf dem Spielplatz" sagte eine traurige Sara beim Abendessen.

„Wieder nicht?" fragte Eric seine Enkelin leicht verwirrt. Soweit der alte Mann sich erinnern konnte, wollten Ariana und Sara den kleinen Harry gestern, nachdem Spielplatz besuch, zum Eis essen einladen. Überrascht schaute Eric zu seine Frau „Davon hast du mir nichts erzählt Liebling"

Ariana legte ihr Besteckt beiseite und tupfte sich mit einer Servierten den Mund ab. „Ich wollte es dir erzählen, aber dann rief Helen an-,"

„Natürlich, Frauengespräche" lachte Eric wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Er war also einen zweiten Tag nicht auf dem Spielplatz?"

„Er weiß, dass wir jeden Mittwoch und Donnerstag da sind" sagte Sara noch immer traurig. In ihren kleinen braunen Augen bildeten sich tränen.

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten Sara. Vielleicht musste er mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel wegfahren?" beruhigte Eric die kleine, während er sich neben ihr kniete und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Harry mag seine Tante und Onkel nicht, und sie mögen ihn nicht. Die wollen nicht, das er bei ihnen Lebt. Harry darf nicht einmal schwimmen gehen! Er muss putzen und den Garten machen. Manchmal darf er sogar nicht zur Schule. Er bekommt nie eine Umarmung, oder ihm wie nie etwas vorgelesen" Über Saras rotes Haar hinweg, schaute Eric besorgt zu seiner Frau, das hatte er nicht gewusst und nachdem Blick seiner Frau zu urteilen, sie auch nicht.

„Hat Harry dir das erzählt?" fragte Ariana vorsichtig nach. Sara nickte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Großvaters. Ein kleines Gähnen entkam ihr. Eric hob das Mädchen hoch. „Ich denke wir sind mit dem Essen fertig! Ich trag dich hoch Sara und da lese ich dir was vor." Saras Augen wurden groß „Oh ja" rief sie.

„Aber vernünftig Zähneputzen" mahnte Ariana, die ebenfalls aufstand um den Tisch abzudecken.

Kaum waren die beiden aus dem Raum drehte sich Ariana zum Telefon um. Sie musste ihre Tochter anrufen. Ihr Plan musste in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Schnell wählte sie die Nummer, wobei sie immer wieder nervös zur Tür schaute.

„Mutter" hörte sie Helens Stimme aus der anderen Leitung. „Stimmt etwas mit Sara nicht? solltet ihr nicht beim Abendessen sein?" Eine kleine Welle der Erleichterung überfiel Ariana als sie die Stimme von Helen hörte. Eric und sie adoptierten Helen aus einem Muggel, -Waisenhaus, als Helen gerade einmal ein paar Monate alt war. Sie hätten keine bessere Entscheidung treffen können. Viele Zauberer hatten Vorurteile gegen die Entscheidung, die sie und Eric getroffen hatten, gerade weil sie Ariana ein Dumbledore einen Muggel adoptierte. Aber für Ariana war Helen das Perfekte Kind, auch ohne Magie."

„Sara geht es gut Helen. Ich rufe wegen etwas anderem an." Sagte Ariana mit ernster Stimme. „Du erinnerst dich sicher an die Potters oder?"

„Potters?" fragte Helen leicht verwirrt „Es klingelt in meinem Kopf. Waren das nicht die netten Menschen mit dem Rüpel an Sohn?" Ariana lachte über Helens Aussage. James Potter und Helen waren ungefähr im selben Alter, fünf oder Sechs Jahre lagen zwischen ihnen. Die Tatsache, dass Helen ein Muggel war gefiel James Potter nicht und das ließ er die kleine Helen spüren.

„Er war kein Rüpel."

„Schlimmer Mutter. Er war unhöflich arrogant und egoistisch! Er machte sich immer lustig, das ich nicht wie ihr wart."

„Das ist ewig her Helen. Das du dich noch daran erinnern kannst?!"

„Mit Sechs Jahren hat man schon ein gutes Gedächtnis Mutter."

„Siehe Sara mit ihren Vier Jahren."

„Genau" lachte Helen am anderen Ende. „Also was ist passiert?"

„Es geht um James Sohn,"

„Er hatte einen Sohn?"

„Das wollte ich dir gerade erzählen. Harry Potter heißt er."

„Nach James Vater? Nett" Ariana holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter.

„Harry Potter lebt hier am anderen Ende der Straße bei Lilys Schwester und ich mache mir große Sorgen um den Jungen." Und so berichtete Ariana ihrer Tochter von dem Treffen mit Vernonen Dursley und den Erzählungen von Sara. Nach Ende ihrer Rede herrschte eine kleine Pause.

„Und was hast du nun vor?" fragte Helen besorgt ihre Mutter. Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Ich denke, dein Vater und ich werden die Tage einen kleinen Besuch bei den Dursleys abhalten und sehen was dort vor sich geht."

„Was willst du dann machen?"

„Wenn mir nicht gefällt was ich sehe, dann nehme ich den Jungen und ziehe ihn auf. Er verdient eine liebende Familie."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach in das Haus platzen und entscheiden den kleinen mitzunehmen Mutter! Das nennt man Entführung."

„Ich glaube nicht, das die Leute was dagegen haben."

„Liebling Sara möchte, dass du ihr noch gute Nacht sagst" hörte Ariana plötzlich die Stimme ihres Mannes hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er mit Sara nach oben gegangen war.

„Ich komme sofort Eric" sagte sie „ Ich rede gerade mit Helen. Ließ Sara noch ein Kapitel vor, ich brauche nicht mehr lange." Skeptisch schaute ihr Mann sie an, ehe er die Schulter zuckte und sich umdrehte. „_Aber_ _nicht_ _mehr_ _als_ _eins_" hörte sie Eric rufen. Erleichtert wendete sie sich ihrem Telefonat zurück.

„Aber nicht mehr als ein Kapitel Mutter. Sara braucht ihren schlaf." Schimpfte Helen am Telefon und Ariana grinste, ihre Tochter war ihrem Mann sehr ähnlich.

„Wo waren wir?"

„Du wolltest den Jungen entführen."

„Helen!" rief Ariana aufgebracht. „Wenn das Telefon abgehört wird, dann habe ich hier ein Einsatzkommando vor der Tür stehen."

„Schon gut. Was hast du vor?"

„Wenn sie sich weigern haben wir noch die Möglichkeit ihr Gedächtnis zu fälschen."

„Weiß Papa davon?"

„Noch nicht. Ich rede gleich mit ihm."

„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst Mama, tu' es! Es ist ein Kinderleben über das wir reden. Und dann kommt hier rüber, wir haben genug Platz für mehr Leute. Wir ziehen nächste Woche auf den Hof."

Helen und ihr Ehemann kauften vor rund einem Jahr einen alten Bauernhof, den sie zu einem Hotel umbauen ließen, somit ging ein Traum für Helen in Erfüllung. Eric erfüllte sich auch einen Traum und kaufte sich einen alten Gutshof, indem die ganze Familie leben sollte.

„Es sind Vier Etagen im Haus. Und wenn wir wieder Geld übrig haben, dann können wir anbauen. Was sagst du Mutter? Ihr seid dann mit dem Jungen nicht alleine und Harry hat Kinder in seinem Alter zum Spielen." Helen konnte es nicht sehen, aber Ariana strahlte, genauso hatte sie es sich vorgestellt.

„Danke Helen, das ist eine fantastische Idee. So in etwas habe ich mir das auch vorgestellt, aber wir wollen dir und Will nicht im Weg sein."

„Das seid ihr nicht Mama! Ihr könnt mir helfen, Sara und Matt sind schon `ne Handvoll und je mehr Hilfe ich habe, desto besser. Ich muss jetzt auflegen, der Bauplaner kommt gleich. Gib Sara ein Kuss von mir und grüß Papa."

„Das mache ich Schatz."

„Passt auf euch auf." Beide verabschiedeten sich und erleichtert Atmete Ariana durch. Ihr Plan hatte ein Rückhalt, jetzt muss sie nur noch ihren Mann überzeugen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Schlaf schön kleine Sara" sagte Ariana und gab dem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Morgen, wenn du wach bist siehst die Welt wieder anders aus."

„Und Harry mag mich noch?" fragte die kleine Sara und schob ihre Decke höher.

„Aber natürlich." Antwortete Eric und gab seiner Enkelin ebenfalls einen Kuss. „Aber nun musst du ganz schnell schlafen, damit der nächste Tag kommt." Sara kniff fest die Augen zu „Ich schlaf schon" rief sie. Ariana lachte und machte das Licht aus. Einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie und Eric an der Tür um den kleinen Atem von Sara zu lauschen. „Gute Nacht" sagten sie noch einmal ehe sie die Tür schlossen.

„Also was erzählt Helen, das dich so lange aufgehalten hat?" fragte Eric als sie beiden auf dem Sofa Platz nahm und er sich auf die Suche nach der Fernbedienung machte. „Wir sollten unsere Zauberer Stäbe raussuchen." Sagte Ariana plötzlich.

„Was?" überrascht schaute Eric zu seiner Frau, die saß mit ernsten Gesichts Ausdruck neben ihm, schnell machte er den Fernseher aus „Was redest du da?"

„Du und ich gehen morgen zum Haus von Harrys Verwandten und dann schauen wir nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und wenn nicht, dann nehmen wir ihn mit."

„Ganz einfach so? Wie willst du das anstellen? Guten Tag ich bin Mrs. Bishop, ist Harry zu Hause?"

„Ungefähr so" bestätigte Ariana als sie aufstand und zum Schrank ging. Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte Eric die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Das geht nicht so einfach Arri"

„Oh doch. Wir haben unsere Fähigkeiten nicht umsonst. Du klingest und ich schleich mich als Katze hinein."

„Und kommst als Frau wieder raus? Einfach so" fragte Eric.

„Warum nicht?" Kopfschüttelnd betrachte Eric seine Frau, als habe sie den Verstand verloren.

„Sollen wir alles hier verlieren? Wenn wir uns preisgeben, dann -,"

„Das ist doch uninteressant Eric, wir können ihr Gedächtnis verändern." Antworte die sture Frau ihrem Mann, während sie eine große Kiste aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Aber die Nachbarn wissen, dass der Junge bei den Dursleys wohnt. Die rufen sofort das Jungendamt, wenn er nicht mehr da ist." Aufgebracht sprang Eric von der Couch auf „Wie willst du den Leuten erklären, dass der kleine Junge nun bei so alten Menschen, wie wir es sind, lebt. Und denk mal an Harry, der wird ganz verwirrt sein."

„Deswegen bleiben wir auch nicht hier Eric."

„Ah ja. Und das meinst du nur? Oder habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?" Ariana schaute von dem Papier, welches sie in den Händen hatte hoch. Noch nie hatte sie Eric Stimme so wütend erlebt, vielleicht war ihr Plan doch nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Langsam legte sie den Papier Stapel beiseite um zu ihrem Mann zu gehen. „Ich will kein Streit mit dir Eric."

„Und wieso machst du dann eine Kamikaze Aktion da raus? Ich habe gedacht, als du mir von Harry erzählt hast, das du dir etwas einbildest, dass du die ganze Angelegenheit bald vergisst. Doch ich sehe, das du dich immer mehr hineinsteigerst."

„Unterstütz mich bitte" sagte sie und nahm die Hände ihres Mannes. „ Es muss nichts passieren, aber wir gehen hin und schauen nach dem Jungen. Wenn alles in Ordnung scheint, dann lassen wir die Angelegenheit ruhen. Und wenn nicht, dann lass mich handeln." Geschlagen setzte sich Eric zurück auf die Couch, müde rieb er seine Augen.

„Na schön Arri, aber sage mir, wenn wir den Jungen haben, was wird danach passieren?"

„Ich suche gerade unsere Reisepässe." Neugierig hob Eric die Augenbrauen. „Ach wirklich?" Ariana nickte. „Helen hat uns und Harry angeboten bei ihr zu leben"

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Wir sind nicht gerade die jüngsten. Und überlege mal Helen mit noch einem Kind, sie hat schon genug zu tun."

„Wir helfen mit den Kindern und geben ihr das Geld um das Haus gerecht umzubauen, so dass wir ihr und William keine Last sind."

„Das hast du ja perfekt ausgetüftelt. Gut."

„Sicher?"

„Gut, wir besuchen die Familie morgen, nachdem du Sara beim Kinderchor abgesetzt hast. Morgen hat sie doch Chorprobe oder?"

„Nein, morgen hat sie Kindersport"

„Dann eben nachdem du sie dort abgesetzt hast." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Arianas Gesicht. „Danke mein Schatz" sagte sie und gab ihrem Mann einen kleines Kuss auf den Mund. „Ab morgen, weiß ich mehr und danach gebe ich ruhe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sara/Eric/Ariana sind meine Charakter, ansonsten gehört mir nichts.**

Kapitel 5

Die Nacht schlief Ariana sehr unruhig, die Ungewissheit was sie am nächsten Tag im Haus Nummer Vier vorfinden würde, ließ sie kein Auge zu machen. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt beschloss sie aufzustehen. Leise, um ihren Mann nicht zu wecken, nahm sie ihre Klamotten aus dem Schrank und ging ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Sie und Eric hatten beschlossen gemeinsam zum Haus Nummer Vier zu gehen, aber ihre Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Harry sie jetzt brauchte.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen und gewaschen hatte ging sie runter in die Küche, wo sie den Kaffee und den Teig für Waffeln vorbereitete. Zwanzig Minuten später goss sie den warmen Kaffee in eine Thermoskanne und stellte den frischen Waffelteig in den Kühlschrank, danach nahm sie sich einen Stift und ein Stück Papier um ihrem Mann eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

_Eric, _

_bin gegen Zehn Uhr wieder zurück. Ich habe frischen Waffelteig gemacht, der ist im Kühlschrank, brauch nur noch in die Form gegossen werden. Kaffee steht auf dem Tisch. Mach dir keine Sorgen! Bis gleich._

_Ariana_

Sie legte das Stück Papier auf Erics Teller und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Doch kaum wollte sie die Haustür öffnen, da viel ihr ein, dass sie sich irgendwie vorher verwandelt musste und das konnte sie nicht auf offener Straße tun. Schnell überlegte sie sich was sie tun sollte, bis ihr der alte Tarnumhang einfiel. Sollte sie sich den Umhang umwerfen und sich kurz vor dem Haus verwandeln? Sie entschied ja, es gab sowieso keine andere Lösung. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie um Zehn Uhr zurück sein wollte.

„Hier bin ich nun, wieder eine Katze" dachte Ariana während sie die Straße entlang lief. „Was für eine Perspektive. Ich denk` daran, wenn ich demnächst eine Katze sehe." Es brauchte nicht lange bis sie vor dem Haus der Dursleys. stand „Wie komme ich da nur rein?" Ariana bewegte sich vorsichtig zur Vordertür um zu schauen, ob sie vielleicht reinspringen konnte, wenn die Tür öffnete um die Milch reinzuholen. Enttäuschend stellte Ariana fest, dass die Milch schon ausgeliefert wurden war, denn es standen keine leeren Milchflaschen vor der Tür.

„Es muss doch ein Weg rein geben" dachte sie verärgert und kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gedacht, da entdeckte sie schon ein offenes Fenster. „Perfekt, bis zu dieser höhne komme ich sicher hoch." Doch ganz so einfach war es für die alte Frau, welche sich in einem Katzenkörper befand nicht. Nach einer geschlagenen Ewigkeit schaffte sie es auf das Fensterbrett. „Wieso habe ich eigentlich nicht dem Umhang genommen um reinzukommen? Das hätte mir diese Aktion jetzt erspart."

Langsam schlich Ariana durch das Fenster hindurch ins das Haus von Mr & Mrs Dursley. „Oh heilige Maria, nicht mal ich bin so penibel sauber. Wo ist Harry?" leise schlich die Katze durch die Badezimmertür.

„MAMA! AUAA!" erschrocken wich Ariana zurück ins Badezimmer. Das klang nicht gut.

„Dudders? Was ist passiert?" hörte Ariana Petunias schrilles Stimme von unten schreien.

„HARRY HAT MEINE HAND AUF DEN HERD GEPACKT. SIEH MAL ALLES " Panik stieg in Ariana auf, das würde Harry nie tun, aber die Dursley würden das nicht verstehen. Schnell schlich sie aus ihrem Versteck, hinunter in den Flur, wo sie sich hinter den Regenschirmständer versteckte.

„JUNGE WAS HAST DU GETAN? Schrie Vernon der nun auch die Treppe hinunter gepoltert kam.

„Oh mein Dudders!" rief Petunia.

„Ich … ich .. waar.. „ - _Knall- _Arianas Augen wurden groß, war da eine Ohrfeige zu hören? Sie musste in die Küche.

„ERZÄHL KEINE LÜGEN DU FREAK. DU WIRST SEHEN WAS DU GETAN HAST. FRISS DEINE EIGENE MEDIZIN" schrie Vernon.

„Vernon nicht, den Jungen kannst du nachher Prügeln. Wir müssen in die Notaufnahme."

„ERST SOLL DER JUNGE ABKRIEGEN WAS ER VERDIENT HAT." –_Knall_-

„AAAAAAAH" Harry schreien war zu hören und Ariana hatte genug gehört, sie musste einschreiten und so wurde aus der kleinen hellen Katze eine alte Frau mit langen blonden Haaren.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie lassen den Jungen sofort los." Rief sie und betrat die Küche. Was sie sah ließ ihr Atem stocken. Vernon Dursley hatte einen Blutüberströmten Harry Potter an den Haaren gepackt und hielt ihn über den Herd. Die Augen der beteiligten wurden groß als sie Ariana Bishop in ihrer Küche stehen sahen.

„Wwwie kommen Sie hier rein?" fragte Petunia erschrocken. Ariana beachtete sie nicht, sie ging auf Vernon zu. „Lassen Sie den Jungen los, oder Ihnen wird es leidtun."

„Und was wollen Sie tun?" fragte Vernon unbeteiligt und ein kleines grinst legte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Schauen Sie nur" sagte er und drückte Harrys Wange auf die heiße Platte.

„AAAAAAH" schrie Harry.

„NEEEIN!" schrie auch Ariana und sprang vor um den Jungen von seinem Onkel los zu reißen, doch die Masse des Mannes hinderte sie daran, Harry zu erreichen. Dann viel ihr panisch auf, dass sie ihren Zauberstab vergessen hatte.

„"_Kein_ _guter_ _Zeitpunkt_ _für_ _Zauberstablose_ _Magie_. _Du_ _hast_ _einen_ _Krieg_ _überstanden_, _also_ _los_ _Ariana_ _kämpf_!"

„AAAAA" Panisch musste Ariana mit ansehen, wie Harry sich vor Schmerzen windete.

„LASSEN SIE IHN LOS!" schrie Ariana wurde aber wieder von der Masse des Fetten Mann abgehalten. „PETUNIA TUN SIE WAS? !" Noch immer erschrocken schüttelte Petunia den Kopf, dann nahm sie Dudley und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Vernon ließ von Harry ab und warf ihn zu ihr zu Boden. „Was wollen Sie tun?" fragte er sie und trat Harry fest in den Magen. „Er ist hier sowieso nicht willkommen." Schnell warf sich Ariana neben Harry, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab nicht hatte musste sie den kleinen Jungen vor sich anders Schützen. „ICH SCHWÖRE IHNEN, SIE WERDEN ES BEREUEN. ICH WERDE SIE BIS INS NÄCHSTE JAHRTAUSEND VERHEXEN!"

„Was?" auf einmal wurde Vernon bleich „Was ist das für eine Freak Show?"

„Ariana!" hörte sie Eric neben sich. Noch nie war sie so erleichtert ihren Mann zu sehen. „Schnell Eric wir müssen Harry hier rausholen." Sagte Ariana während sie den weinenden Harry in den Arm nahm. „Alles wird gut Harry. Alles wird gut" flüsterte sie und strich über sein nasses schwarzes Haar.

„Flieg mit ihm nach Hause. Ich kümmere mich um den Mann."

„Fliegen?"

„Portschlüssel. Hier" sagte Eric und warf Ariana einen Schlüssel zu dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Mann noch nie so Zornig gesehen hatte.

„Vernon, ich war noch nie ein Fan von Dunkler Magie, aber in diesem Moment schert es mich ein Dreck was es ist. „_Sectumsempra_" schrie Eric. Vernon Augen wurden groß „AAAAH"

„VERSCHWINDE ARIANA"

„BRING IHN NICHT UM!"

„Nein, werde ich nicht." Ariana blieb keine Zeit etwas zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und sie und Harry wurden von Ligustenweg Vier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unsanft landeten Harry und Ariana auf dem Wohnzimmerboden. Der kleine Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Oh Harry" flüsterte sie. Sie nahm den Jungen in den Arm und trug ihn zum Sofa.

„Ich habe nichts getan" weinte der kleine „Es tut weh" „Ich war es nicht"

„Passt. Ich bring dir ein Eisbeutel." Sagte sie ruhig, sie musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Wie konnte man so etwas Grausames mit einem kleinen Kind anstellen? Wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre, was wäre noch alles passiert? Jetzt spürte sie, wie sie ebenfalls zitterte.

„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus" sagte sie und nahm den Eisbeutel aus dem Gefrierschrank. „Oh mein armer Harry."

Mit dem Eisbeutel in der Hand ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry noch immer weinend auf dem Sofa lag. Er sah so klein und zerbrechlich aus. „Nimm das Eis erstmal. Ich habe sicher ein paar Salben für die Wunde." Sagte sie ruhig. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und streichelte ihn über den Rücken. „Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus" Sie spürte wie Harry den Kopfschüttelte fragend hob sie die Augenbraun. „Die schicken mich dann ins Heim. Ich will nicht ins Heim." Mummelte Harry leise „Das war bei Peter auch so. Er ist gefallen und musste ins Krankenhaus und die Leute dort haben ihn dann ins Heim gesteckt."

„Du musst nicht ins Heim Harry. Tut es noch sehr weh?" Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Du brauchst nicht Tapfer spielen Harry, du kannst zugeben, wenn es weh tut."

„Ein bisschen tut es noch weh"

„Ich hole eben ein Buch Harry. Mach die Augen zu" Sanft legte sie Harry auf ein Kissen und deckte ihn zu. „Ich bin sofort zurück" Ariana erinnerte sich, das sie im Badezimmer noch ein Heilungstrank besaß, den hatte sie immer für Notfälle im Schrank. Schnell lief sie ins Badezimmer um den Trank zu holen.

„Harry trink das." Fragend schaute der kleine Junge zu Ariana hoch. „Das wird dir helfen, es ist etwas bitter, aber danach fühlst du dich wie neu." Etwas zögernd nahm Harry den Trank. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Arianas Gesicht aus. „Super und jetzt schläfst du etwas" Harry nickte und schloss brav die Augen. Beruhig setzte sich Ariana in den Sessel neben Harry.

„Ariana!" hörte sie Eric rufen. Überrascht sprang sie auf, sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Ihr Mann stand vor ihr mit seinem Zauberstab und den gleichen Portschlüssel, wie sie ihn auch hatte.

„Oh Eric" rief sie und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals" Es tut mir Leid"

„Das sollte es auch, alleine los ziehen. Mensch!" Böse funkelte er seine Frau an. „Wie geht es ihm? Was sollen wir tun?" Besorgt schaute er zu dem schlafenden Jungen auf der Couch.

„Ins Krankenhaus können wir nicht. Viel zu viel zu erklären." Eric nickte und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare „Ariana, du musst ein paar Tränke vorbereiten, wir müssen in hier helfen."

„Tränke?"

„Jetzt tu` nicht so, als hast du alles vergessen. Wer ist hier die Meisterin der Zaubertränke?" höhnisch lachend setzte sich Eric indem zuvor Ariana gesessen hatte. „Wir sollten Harry und auch Sara einweihen"

„Komm mit in die Küche Eric, da besprechen wir alles weitere" Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Erschöpft setzte sich Eric auf seinem Stuhl und sah zu wie seine Frau einen großen Kessel und viele kleine Flaschen aus einem verschlossenen Schrank rausholte. Beide Erwachsenen schwiegen einen Moment lang „Ariana" sagte Eric „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Alleine losziehen?"

„Ich habe auf mein Gefühl gehört Eric. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, kommt in den Heilungstrank Spinnenbeine, oder Spinnenkopf?"

„Beine, Liebling"

„Was hast du mit seinem Onkel gemacht?"

„Ich bin nicht ganz durchgedreht Ariana. Er wird sich erholen." Erleichtert schaute Ariana von ihren Tränken hoch. „Gut"

„Ich habe erfahren, das ein Spion für Dumbledore ist"

„Was? Wie hast du das erfahren?" überrascht schaute Ariana hoch „Das gibt es nicht. Was machen wir nun?"

„ machte Andeutungen, dass sie mit Dumledore in Kontakt steht und nun erzählte Dursley es mir, unfreiwillig." Ariana stöhnte „Das klingt nicht gut"

„Du sagst es. Wir müssen sehen, das wir Harry hier rausbekommen, das Problem, was wir nicht gesehen haben ist, das Harry einen Verfolgungszauber auf sich hat"

„Das wird ja immer besser. Gibt es da kein Zauber für?" Eric lachte „Das dachte ich auch und ich wollte gleich einmal nachsehen. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Vater mir so einen Fluch einmal auf den Hals gehext hatte, damit ich ein kleiner Mini- Todesser werden konnte. Wer früh übt, der kann später was. Aber genug davon, wie gehen wir nun vor? Wir müssen Sara gleich abholen." Erschrocken schaute Ariana von ihrer Arbeit hoch. „Ich habe die Kleine vergessen, was sagen wir ihr, wenn sie Harry so sieht?"

„Die Wahrheit" Ariana nickte, „ das klingt logisch. Eric, was werden die Dursleys jetzt tun? Ich meine wir haben Harry und ich werde ihn sicher nicht dorthin zurück schicken."

„Ich habe ihr Gedächtnis etwas verfälscht, damit sie sich an uns nicht erinnern werden. Wenn sie jemand nach Harry fragt, dann erzählen sie jedem, dass er ins Heim gekommen ist. Ich würde sagen uns bleiben zwei drei Tage, dann sollten wir von hier verschwinden."

„Und ?"

„Um die kümmere ich mich später. Ich würde sagen, ich statte ihr einen Besuch ab. Schatz hast du nicht noch die leckeren Kekse?" Argwöhnisch schaute Ariana von ihrer Arbeit hoch?

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Wir sollten die Kekse mit einem Erinnerungstrank füllen."

„Ich bereite den Trank vor. Und dann pack ich für unsere abreise." Traurig sah Ariana zu ihrem Mann „Wir müssen unsere alten Namen wieder annehmen oder?"

„Ja, wir werden wieder Greyson heißen müssen. Nun ja, rede du mit den Nachbarn, erzähle ihnen unsere Tochter braucht uns." „Ich mach mich mal auf die Suche nach dem Buch. Wo haben wir die Dinger versteckt Arri?" Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Ariana von ihrem Platz „Du weißt wo, aber selbst wenn nicht, du bist ein Zauberer"

„Sagt diejenigen, die auf eigene Faust in die Höhle des Löwen geht. Tzz"

„Ich gebe Harry gleich den Trank und steck ihn in Saras Bett. Holst du Sara vom Training ab? Fragte Ariana ihren Mann, der auf der Suche nach dem Buch auf der Erde hockte und sehr konzentriert schien. „Ja mach ich"

„Das werden wieder viele vergessen Zauber werden. „mummelte Arina und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Ich geh zu Harry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Danke an: **

**Snoopy77- Ich danke dir für dein Review. Es lässt mich etwas grübeln, ist das Positiv oder Negativ gemeint? Es könnte sein, das ICH ein bisschen was vertausche, weil ich selbst vergesse, was in den vorhrigen Kapitel vorkam. (ICh lese die mir aber meistens nochmal durch, ehe ich schreibe) Ansonsten sind Eric und Ariana mehr Muggel als Zauberer. Sie leben seit über Dreizig Jahren in der Muggelwelt und haben kaum mehr was mit der Magischenwelt zu tun. Danke für dein Review und hier ist das nächste Kapitel.**

**Lily Potter: Danke dir! :-) freut mich sehr, dass dir die kleine gefällt. In dem Kapitel kommt sie wieder öfters vor.**

**A/N: Alle Charaktere gehören JR Rowling. (Sara/Eric/Ariana sind meine erfindung) **

**Kapitel 6**

Verwirrt und mit vielen schmerzen erwachte Harry Potter am nächsten Tag in einem Fremden Bett. Er versuchte zu erkennen, wo er sich befand, doch ohne seine Brille konnte er nur verschwommene umrisse erkennen. Ein leichter stich im Bauch spürte er, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Autsch" zischte er leise als er seine Brille und den Lichtschalter entdeckte. Nun mit voller Sehkraft schaute er sich im Zimmer um und erkannte, dass er sich in einem Mädchenschlafzimmer befinden musste. Die Wände waren in einer hellen Pink gestrichen, überall hingen Katzen-Poster und auf dem Tisch neben dem Fenster befand sich ein großes Puppenhaus. Harry musste in Saras Schlafzimmer sein, denn genauso wie es hier aussah, beschrieb Sara ihr Zimmer. Außerdem erinnerte er sich an , die ihm etwas Merkwürdiges zu trinken gab und ihm sagte, dass er nun ganz tief schlafen sollte.

Plötzlich hörte Harry stimmen vom Flur aus, Panik überfiel ihm und er kroch schnell zurück ins Bett.

„Harry bist du wach?" hörte er Mrs. Bishop stimme auf der andere Seite der Tür fragen. Erleichtert ließ Harry seine angespannte Schulter fallen. Er wollte ihr antworten, aber er spürte wie sein Hals brannte. Dann ging auf einmal die Tür auf und und Sara kamen hinein.

„Harry" rief die kleine Sara und sprang aufgeregt auf das Bett. „Geht's dir besser?"

„Na Sara" schimpfte Ariana und trat neben das Bett mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich glaube, Harry brauch noch ruhe." Traurig schaute Sara zu ihrem besten Freund. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemach Harry" Beschämt schaute Harry beiseite, nun hatte er dieser Familie so viel Kummer und Sorgen gemacht, das war sicher nicht seine Idee gewesen.

„Hier trink das" sagte Ariana und reichte Harry ein Glas Wasser, „Du musst ganz durstig sein." Dankend nahm Harry das Gals ab und trank es in einem Zug leer.

„Na, da hatte aber jemand Durst. Lass mich deine Brandwunde sehen Harry" sagte Ariana und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hob Harry Kopf leicht zu sich. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfloss Harry als Arianas Finger seine noch immer schmerzende Wunde berührte. „Das sieht schon besser aus" sagte sie leise. „Ich würde da gerne noch eine Salbe da rauf machen Harry und dann solltest du die Wunde etwas kühlen."

„Das tat sicher Doll Weh, oder Harry?" fragte Sara und berührte Harrys Hände. Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Alles wieder Gut Sara" sagte er Tapfer. Mit offenem Mund schaute das Mädchen zu ihrem Freund, aufgebracht stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte „Harry man darf nicht Lügen!"

„Ich habe nicht gelogen Sara, ich habe schon schlimmeres durchgemacht"

„Was?" erschrocken schaute sie zu ihrer Großmutter, tränen bildeten sich in ihren kleinen Augen. „Oh nein, ich will nicht, das dir jemand weh tut"

„Harry hat keine Schmerzen mehr Sara. Granny hat dafür gesorgt" sagte Ariana und nahm das kleine Mädchen in den Arm. Harry nickte um Arianas Aussage zu bestätigen.

„Ok, ich glaube euch"

„Harry wir müssen mir dir etwas besprechen. Denkst du, dir geht es soweit gut, das du nach unten kommen kannst?" Verwundert schaute Harry zu Ariana und Sara, Sara hob die Schultern. Sie wusste auch nicht was ihre Großeltern mit ihnen zu besprechen hatten.

„Sara lauf schon mal vor. Dein Großvater wartet im Wohnzimmer und ich glaube, es stehen noch die leckeren Kekse auf dem Tisch. Pass doch auf, das er nicht alle alleine isst." Sara kicherte und nickte „Klar" rief sie und sprang vom Bett runter. „Sehn uns unten"

„Komm Harry ich helfe dir"

„Danke" mummelte Harry leise während er und Ariana die Treppen zum Wohnzimmer hinunter gingen. „Für alles was Sie getan haben."

„Ich hätte früher schon was tun sollen Harry, und nicht erst jetzt."

„Woher wussten sie, das-," seine Frage fand kein Ausklang, denn in diesem Moment hob Ariana die Hand um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Das besprechen wir im Wohnzimmer." Harry nickte und folgte schweigend der alten Dame im Wohnzimmer. Eric und Sara saßen bereits auf der Couch und aßen Kekse, die wie immer liebevoll von Ariana gebacken wurden waren. Harry lief bei dem Gedanken an den Kesen, das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Ah Harry, du bist wach. Wie geht's dir?" fragte Eric und setzte Sara von seinem Schoss runter.

„Schon besser " antwortete Harry etwas verlegen. Hilflos stand er im Raum rum, nicht wissend was er tun sollte. Eric klopfte auf dem Patz neben sich „Hier Harry setz dich zu mir"

„Natürlich" mummelte Harry und setzte sich zu Eric linken Seite, Sara saß neben Erics rechten, noch immer mit dem Keks in der Hand. „Lecker! Harry hier" schmatze sie und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Keks, dankend nahm Harry ihr den Keks ab. Ariana lächelte über die Szene vor sich.

„Nun, wir haben etwas mit euch zu besprechen." Begann sie und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel neben der Couch. „Sara, wir werde bald zurück nach Hartford fliegen." Bestürzt schauten die Kinder sich an. „Nein!" rief das kleine Mädchen „Ich will hier bei Harry sein." Traurig schaute Harry zu Bode, er hatte es gewusst. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem Sara zurück musste. Doch musste es so früh sein? Noch immer traurig schaute Harry hoch zu Ariana „Ich verstehe Mrs. Bishop, aber was wird aus mir? Sie sagten meine -,"

„Harry nicht alleine lassen" rief Sara, die fast einen Anfall bekam. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie vom Sofa auf und warf sich auf dem Boden. Überrascht schaute Eric zu seiner Frau, so hatte er seine Enkelin noch nie erlebt.

„Na na" beruhigte Ariana die Kinder. Sie hob Sara vom Boden auf und setzte sie auf den Schoss „Sara bitte benimm dich, du weißt doch noch gar nicht was passieren wird."

„Wir wollen Harry alleine lassen" weinte das kleine Mädchen. Mit dicken Kuller Tränen sah sie rüber zu Harry „Ich will, das Harry bei uns bleibt." Sanft Strich Ariana über das rote Haar von Sara. „Sara, lass mich ausreden. Wir lassen Harry nicht alleine. Wir nehmen ihn mit."

„Was?!" Ungläubig betrachtete Harry die beiden Erwachsenen. „Das geht doch nicht?"

„Doch, aber dafür müssen wir euch noch was sagen. Ihr werdet uns wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber wir erklären es euch noch." Sara sprang vom Schoss runter und lief zu Harry.

„Du kommst mit!" schrie sie und tanzte vor Harrys Nase rum. „Harry kommt mit, Harry kommt mit" Eric und Ariana lachten und schüttelten den Kopf „Das wird nichts Liebling" sagte Eric. Einige Zeit später vergingen ehe Ariana Fortsetzten konnte.

„Also Kinder. Wir wollen euch jetzt etwas Wichtiges erzählen, gerade du sollst es wissen Harry." Begann Eric mit ernster Stimme „ Hast du je etwas merkwürdiges getan, wenn du Wütend oder traurig warst?" Verwundert schaute Harry zu Eric hinüber, hatte er etwas Merkwürdiges getan?" Schulter zuckend überlegte Harry „Nein?"

„Deine Haare vielleicht langwachsen lassen, oder etwas was du nicht leiden konntest zerstört?" Harry nickte, er erinnerte sich an den Orangen Pullover, den seine Tante ihn anziehen wollte. Harry empfand ihn als schrecklich. Der Pullover hat schrecklich gekratzt und eines Tages als Petunia ihn über seinen Kopf ziehen wollte, da wurde der Pullover so eng, dass man den nicht mal einem Baby mehr anziehen konnte.

„Siehst du Harry. Du bist ein Zauberer."

„Ich bin ein Zauberer?" ungläubig schaute Harry die Erwachsenen an „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Wir sind auch Zauberer"

„Wirklich?" fragten beide Kinder nach. Ariana schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich zeig es euch." Sagte sie und stand auf. Im Schrank hinter der Tür holte sie ihren Zauberstab raus. „Ich bin eine Hexe und Eric ist ein Zauberer"

„Deine Eltern Lily und James waren auch Magisch"

„Sie kannten meine Eltern?" Ariana nickte traurig. „Nicht lange genug Harry, aber es waren großartige Menschen."

„Zauberer wie aus dem Cartoons? Wie die Hexe Lily? Und Bibi Blocksberg?" fragte Sara aufgeregt nach. Mit großen Augen saß sie wieder auf ihrem alten Platz.

„Nicht ganz wie aus dem Trickfilm und von den anderen beiden ähm vielleicht ein bisschen" sagte Eric „Wir zeigen es euch" „_Avis_" Vögel erschienen aus Eric Bishops Zauberstab. Erstaunt und bewunderte schauten die Kinder die Vögel an, wie sie ihre Runde im Wohnzimmer flogen „Wahnsinn" mummelten die Beiden."

„Kann ich das auch?" fragte Sara aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß es nicht Sara" antwortete Ariana „ Deine Mama und Papa sind keine Magischen Leute, es könnte sein, dass du auch keine Magie beherrscht." Traurig zog Sara eine Schnute. „Aber Harry ist ein Zauberer? Wieso wisst ihr das?"

„Ach Sara" tröstete Ariana ihre Enkelin „In Sech Jahren, werden wir sehen, ob du zu einer Hexe wirst"

„Harry ist ein Zauberer, weil sein Name, seit seiner Geburt in Hogwarts steht. Und er der Sohn von Lily und James Potter ist, also wenn das nicht Beweis genug ist." Lachte Eric.

„Was ist Hogwarts?"

„Hogwarts ist eine Zauberschule, sehr berühmt. Dort gehen alle Zauberkinder hin, wenn sie das Elfte Lebensjahr beendet haben. Dort lernen sie, richtig Zaubern. Und warum wir euch das erzählen ist, weil wir zurück nach Amerika gehen. Wir wollen Harry mitnehmen, aber ohne den Papierkram, deswegen mussten wir etwas rum hexen."

„Was haben Sie getan?"

„Das Gedächtnis deiner Verwandten etwas verändert, damit sie sich an uns und den kleinen Vorfall nicht mehr erinnern. Wir wollen keine Bösen Überraschungen drüben haben oder? Und Harry, wir müssen dich noch etwas verhexen." Panisch schaute Harry zu Eric. „waaas?" kichernd klopfte Ariana ihren Mann auf die Schulter. „Sei nicht so gemein."

„Entschuldigung. Es ist nichts Schlimmes Harry. Du hast einen Verfolgungszauber auf dir, denn müssen wir loswerden. „

„Tut das weh?" fragte Sara. Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein bisschen"

„Und Sie kannten meine Eltern?"

„Mit den Jahren, werden wir dir genug über Lily und James erzählen können Harry. Also die Frage ist jetzt: Möchtest du mit uns mitkommen, oder hier bleiben?" Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Das soll doch nicht Ihr ernst sein? Natürlich möchte ich mit!"

„Haben wir uns gedacht." Lachte Ariana „Morgenfrüh soll es los gehen. Jetzt koch ich uns erst einmal eine schöne Suppe und dann fangen wir an zu packen."

„Umarmung" rief Sara und breite ihre kleinen Ärmchen aus. Lachend umschloss Eric und Ariana die Kinder zu einer Gruppenumarmung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, er kommt nicht ins Heim und durfte seine Verwandten verlassen. Die Tatsache dass er ein Zauberer war, schien schon fast nebensächlich für Harry, wenn Sara nicht währe. Sara war ganz aufgeregt und stellte sich Harrys Leben als Zauberer vor. „Und wirst du auch Hasen aus Hütte zaubern?" fragte sie ihn aufgeregt, worüber Ariana nur lacht und die kleine Sara aufklärte.

„Harry wird lernen, wie er Dinge in andere Dinge verwandelt, zum Beispiel deine Puppe in ein Kleid." Saras Augen wurden groß. „Wirklich? Oh das wird toll!" rief sie und hüpfte auf der Stelle. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten das zu sehen." Harry musste zugeben, aufgeregt und neugierig war er auch. Er ein Zauberer! Es schien Unglaublich. Doch eines Störte Harry, er würde in Vier Jahren nach Hogwarts gehen und Sara alleine lassen, das wollte er nicht.

„Muss man nach Hogwarts gehen?" fragte Harry während er an seinem Eis leckte. Er Ariana und Sara waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen um letzte Besorgungen für die Abreise zu klären zum Beispiel brauchte Harry neue Klamotten und einen neuen Haarschnitt.

„Ich kenne keinen der nicht hingehen wollte, aber es ist kein muss. Keine Sorge Harry, wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann unterstützen wir dich. Eric und ich werden dir auf jeden Fall schon vor Hogwarts ein bisschen Margie beibringen." Arina setzte die Kinder in die Autositze und fuhr nach Hause wo Eric mit einem köstlichen Abendessen auf die Drei wartete. Mit Vollgepackten Taschen liefen die Drei ins Wohnzimmer „Grandpaaaa" rief Sara und sprang dem alten Mann in den Arm, lachend schnappte er das kleine Mädchen und setzte sie auf seine Hüfte „Na Mäuschen, habt ihr schön eingekauft?" fragte er und betrachte die vollen tüten. Sara zog ein Gesicht und antwortete" Natürlich, aber es war langweilig, ich mag nicht einkaufen gehen" Lachend setzte der Sara auf dem Boden „Daran erinnere ich dich in Zehnjahren"

„Na Harry, du siehst ja schick aus" sagte Eric Bishop und wuschelte dem kleinen schüchternen Jungen durch das Haar. Harry trug einen roten Spider Mann T-Shirt, eine blaue Hose und passende Turnschuhe, alle Klamotten passten wie angegossen. „Darin gehst du nicht unter."

„Haben wir gut ausgesucht, nicht wahr" strahlte Arina und küsste ihren Ehemann zur Begrüßung. Eric strahlte und umarmte seine Frau herzlich. „ Ich habe dich vermisst mein Liebling"

„Igitt" sagte Sara und lief zur Couch „Dürfen wir Fernsehen Nana?"

„Nein mein Schatz, es gibt Abendessen und danach möchte ich das ihr ins Bett geht. Morgen müssen wir ganz früh aufstehen. Ich lese euch noch eine Gesichte vor." Sagte Ariana und ging zur Küche. „Deckt schon mal den Tisch"

Harry schaute zu Sara, dieser Kniff die Augen zusammen fragend hob Harry die Augenbrauen.

„Ich versuche zu Zaubern" erklärte sie ihm und sah enttäuscht aus. „Versuch du es mal"

Kopfschütteln drehte Harry sich um und ging zur Küche um Ariana zu helfen. Ja, alles war von nun an Perfekt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Nacht vor dem am Flug machte Harry kein Auge zu, morgen würde er Saras Familie kennlernen. Er fragte sich, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn sie ihn nicht mochten, musste er dann zurück zu den Dursleys? Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her, diese Frage brannte in ihm. Er wollte nicht zurück, er wollte hier bleiben.

„Harry" hörte er Saras müde Stimme neben sich. „Ja?" antwortete Harry und blinzelte durch die Dunkelheit um Saras Schatten erahnen zu können.

„Ich mag Fliegen nicht" lachend setzte sich Harry auf, es war eindeutig zu Dunkel im Zimmer. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter um das Licht anzumachen.

„Ich stelle es mir schön vor. Man ist frei und sieht den Menschen auf den Köpfen, das hat doch was oder?" antworte Harry ihr und beobachtet wie Saras Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn verschwand. Kichernd schlug sie ihre Hände vor dem Mund. „ Du hast Recht"

„Sara, was ist wenn deine Mama und Papa mich nicht mögen? Muss ich dann zurück?" Harry musste diese Frage loswerden, er würde sonst nie schlafen können. Entsetzen zeigte sich auf Saras Gesicht.

„Nein, nein ,nein" sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals, Mami und Papi mögen alle, die ich oder Nana mögen. Außerdem würde Nana das nie zulassen, sie mag dich."

„Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich" lachte Sara.

„Und wieso bist du bei deinen Großeltern und dein Bruder nicht?"

„Matt wollte bei Mama und Papa bleiben" erzählte Sara schulterzuckend. „ Und ich glaube er ist zu Jung, Mama und Papa wollten Grandma und Grandpa nicht zu viel zu muten.

„Was machst du da?" Stirnrunzeln schaute er Sara dabei zu wie sie aus dem Bett krabbelte und zu ihrem bereits gepackten Koffer ging um diesen zu öffnen. „Du kannst mir noch was vorlesen bitte" sagte sie und schmiss ihre schönen Kleider aus dem Koffer. „ Wieso hat Grandma die Bücher so weit unten gepackt?"

„Hier" sagte Harry und reichte ihr ein anderes Buch. „Heidi" Skeptisch schaute Sara auf das Buch und zurück zu Harry, Kopfschütteln wendete sie sich wieder dem Koffer zu.

„Aha" rief sie und hielt einen dicken Wälzer hoch.

„Moby Dick? Bist du sicher? Den hast du doch schon gelesen"

„Ja und? Dieses Buch kannst du nicht oft genug lesen" Sara kletterte das Bett wieder hoch und schlüpfte unter die Decke, eng kuschelte sie sich an Harry um ihn mit großen Rehbraunen Augen zu beschürzten „Bitte" flehte sie ihn an.

„Du bist keine Vier Jahre" stellte Harry fest und nahm ihr das Buch ab. Ein Kapitel würde sie noch schaffen, wenn sie nicht vorher einschlafen.

„Hey" protestiert Sara. „Ich bin fast fünf!" kichernd legte sich Harry ins Bett und begann das erste Kapitel von Moby Dick vorzulesen. Langsam spürte er wie seine Aufregung vor dem morgigen Tag verschwand. Er würde endlich zu einer Familie gehören.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Mir gehört nichts (außer Sara/Eric/Helen/Matt/William/Ariana)**

**Viel Spaß =)**

**Kapitel** 7

Keine Vierundzwanzig Stunden später saß Harry im Flugzeug, welches ihn in sein neues Leben brachte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, eines Morgens wachte er auf, bereitete das Frühstück für seinen fetten Cousin vor und im anderen Moment saß er in einem Flugzeug Richtung Amerika.

Harry musste sich immer wieder kneifen, um zu sehen, dass er nicht träumte.

„Na das lief doch wie am Schnürchen" hörte er Eric neben ihn flüstern. Harry wusste, dass Ariana und Eric etwas Unerlaubtes getan hatten, um ihn von den Dursleys rauszuholen und er wusste, er würde ihn auf ewig dankbarsein, dafür.

„Warten wir die Landung ab, der Zoll wird nicht einfach werden."

„Sind wir bald da?" fragte Sara neben Harrys linken.

„Es dauert noch ein bisschen kleines, schau den Film weiter." Sagte Ariana „Harry wie bekommt dir das Fliegen?"

„Ich liebe es" Eric lachte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, dein Vater hat es auch geliebt. War nicht runter zu bekommen."

„Eric" mahnt ihn Arina und schaute um sich „ nicht hier"

„Ach stell dich nicht an Arri. Ich habe nichts Schlimmes erwähnt."

„Trotzdem sei vorsichtig."

„ ?" fragte Harry die alte Frau neben sich. „Ariana, Harry" korrigierte ihn Ariana. Harry wurde rot, er war es nicht gewohnt Erwachsene mit Vornamen anzureden, aber hatte es so gewollt.

„Nochmal wegen der Hogwarts Schule? Harry versuchte leise zu reden, denn Ariana erklärte ihm, dass die Nicht-Magischen Menschen, auch Muggel genannt, nichts von Identität der Zauberer erfahren durften. Und so versuchte Harry ganz leise, seine Frage los zu werden.

„Was würde passieren, wenn ich nicht hingehe?"

„Sie werden ganz schön Sauer sein, wenn Harry Potter nicht in Hog- in der Schule auftaucht." Lachte Eric. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, es wird nichts passieren. Die kommen nicht und verwandeln dich in eine Kröte oder so was."

„WAS?"

„Psst" ermahnte Ariana den Jungen. „Mensch Eric, mach dem Jungen keine Angst. Harry es passiert nichts. Die Leute müssen, das Akzeptieren."

„Wir sollten dir aber trotzdem was beibringen Harry, du hast glück, das Arri und ich ganz gute Lehrer sind. Und ich würde sagen unsere Fähigkeiten sind auch an erkennbar."

„Ich finde ihn jetzt noch zu jung Eric."

„Nicht jetzt, aber in ein- zwei Jahren Arri. Es wird ihm nur helfen oder?

„Aber ich weiß schon einiges" sagte Harry stolz.

„Das wissen wir Harry, aber wir reden von anderen Dingen." Zwinkerte ihn Eric zu „Ich würde sagen, dass wir frühzeitig anfangen. Wer weiß, vielleicht möchte Harry doch einmal in die Schule, auf der seine Eltern waren."

„Mama und Papa waren auch da?" fragte Harry neugierig, Ariana nickte „Das waren sie. Deine Eltern waren sogar Schulsprecher."

„Oh"

„Genau Arri, leg die Latte für den Jungen hoch." Spielerisch schlug Ariana ihrem Mann auf die Schulter „Ach du" murmelte sie und drehte sich zum Bildschirm um. Es vergingen einige Minuten ehe Eric, das Wort ergriff.

„Helen erwartet uns gleich oder?" Ariana nickte, machte aber keine Anstalt etwas hinzuzufügen. Eric wartete einen Augenblick ehe er Fortsetzte.

„Ich habe Harry einen –Du-Weißt- Schon gekauft." Nun hatte Eric Arianas volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Du hast was?"

„Einen Za,-„

„Nicht dein ernst?"

„Doch, als ihr Einkaufen wart. Ich denke, er wird für Harry Potter passend sein. Ich wollte gerne, dass Harry ihn später ausprobiert." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Ariana ihren Ehemann. „Wer von uns unternimmt nun Kamikaze Aktionen?"

„Wo sonst bekomme ich einen guten her, wenn nicht schon bei Ollivander persönlich?"

„Ich hoffe dich hat keiner erkannt."

„Keine Sorge mein Liebling, ich war Vorsichtig."

„Na schön. Warst du noch drüben bei ?" Eric nickte. „Ihr geht es gut, sie weiß von nichts. Sie denkt, das Harry nun in Schottland lebt." Neugierig schaute Harry vom Film hoch. „Wieso denkt sie das?"

„Es ist wichtig, dass sie es tut, weil sie Informationen an jemand gib, der dir nichts Gutes will."

„Wer?"

„Dumbledore. Er brachte dich nach dem Tot deiner Eltern zu deiner Tante. Er wusste Lily und Petunia hassen sich. Dein bestes Interesse hatte er nicht im Sinne. Ich will nichts erzählen, was nicht stimmt, aber so kenne ich diesen Mann." Nachdenklich schaute Harry wieder zum Film ohne aber auf ihn zu achten. Tief in Gedanken überlegte er sich, was er die letzten Stunden alles erfahren hatte. Er, Harry Potter, war ein Zauberer, seine Eltern waren ebenfalls Magisch und wurden kurz nach Halloween von einem bösen Zauberer namens Voldemort umgebracht. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts brachte ihn zu seinen Verwandten und ließ ihn beschatten. Und jetzt? Jetzt lebte er bei Saras Familie, die Clarks zusammen mit Eric und Ariana Bishop.

„Die Eisköniging kenne ich schon" murmelte Sara neben ihn „Darf ich was anderes sehen Omi? Kannst du das machen?" Ariana lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht mein Schatz" Schmollend setzte sich Sara in ihrem Sitz zurück. „Na gut, ich glaube, dann müsst ihr mir was vorlesen."

„Schlaf doch ein bisschen in einer halben Stunde sollten wir da sein."

„Ich bin aber nicht müde!"

„Ich erzähl dir eine Gesichte" schlug Harry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eine halbe Stunde später landete das Flugzeug und Ariana Eric und die Kinder machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang.

„Aufgehst." Mummelte Eric und führte seine Familie zum Ausgang.

„Darf ich Sie störten? Ein Wort bitte" hörte Eric neben sich und erkannte den Zollarbeitet. „Die Familie bleibt hier" Wissen was jetzt auf Sie zu kommt nickte Eric seiner Frau zu und begab sich mit dem Mitarbeiter zur Tür, wo er über Harry Potter ausgequetscht wurde.

„Was passiert da?" fragte Sara nervös „Der Mann sah böse aus." Auch Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, er hoffte, dass Eric keinen großen Ärger wegen ihm bekommen würde.

„Der Mann muss nur wissen, was Harry bei uns will, kleines." Beruhigte die alte Dame das kleine Mädchen. „Wir sind ohne Harry ausgereist und die fragen sich jetzt wieso wir ein Kind mit uns mit haben."

„Harry lebt bei uns."

„Ja das wird dein Großvater ihnen auch erzählen." Eine halbe Stunde später kam Eric mit einem breiten Grinsen aus dem Anhörungsraum zurück. Er gab ein kleines nicken von sich als er seine Familie zur Empfangshalle führte, wo Helen, William und Matt auf sie warteten.

„Mutter! Vater! Sara!" rief Helen aufgeregt als sie ihre Eltern erblickte. „Ah Sara meine kleine, wir haben dich so vermisst."

„Mammii" rief Sara und rannte in die offenen Arme ihrer Mutter. William, der genauso rote Haare hatte wie Sara trug Matt auf dem Arm. Mit einer Hand winkte er den Schwiegereltern zu. „Hallo Ma` Pa`" grüßte er und setzte Matt auf dem Boden. Harry beobachtete die Szene, gerade eben fühlte er sich wohl, willkommen, aber nun fühlte er sich wie ein Fremder. Ariana merkte Harry unwohl sein während sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn tapfer anlächelte.

„Hallo William, dürfen wir dir Harry vorstellen." Stelle sie Harry vor. „Harry das ist Saras und Matts Vater William Clark" William kniete sich auf Harrys Augenhöhe „Hallo Harry, es freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Wir haben schon so viel über dich gehört."

„Wie über mich?" beschämt schaute Harry zu Boden. „Nur gutes von unseres kleines Sara" sagte William als er Harrys unsicheren Blick sah.

„Matt, das ist Harry" hörte er Sara rufen und zusammen mit ihrem Bruder stand das kleine Mädchen nun neben Harry. Matt sah aus wie Saras Zwilling. Er hatte, wie auch Saras, Williams rote Haare geerbt und auch er hatte die gleiche Zahnlücke wie auch Sara. Selbst die Sommersprossen auf der Nase, waren seiner Schwester ähnlich. Verwirrt schaute Harry zu den beiden Geschwistern.

„Du bist ein Zwilling?" lachend schüttelte Sara den Kopf. „Nein, Matt ist ein Jahr jünger, aber er wächst viel schneller als ich. Ich finde das gemein. Ich bin die große Schwester."

„Harry, ich bin Helen, die Mutter von den beiden hier. Herzlich Willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten" sagte Helen während sie sich neben ihrem Mann kniete. Helen hatte lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. „ Und willkommen in der Familie. Wir haben dir ein eigenes Zimmer hergerichtet. Du magst doch sicher Fußball"

„Ich weiß nicht" antwortete Harry schüchtern. „Ich durfte nie mitspielen." Entsetzte schaute Helen zu ihrem Mann, „Na das kann doch nicht sein. Dann müssen wir nachher eine kleine Partie Spielen oder?"

„Ich mag kein Fußball" beschwerte sich Sara und stapfte auf dem Boden. „Können wir nicht mit Puppen spielen?"

„Nein können wir nicht Sara" sagte Matt, Harry hörte ihn zum ersten Mal und er war überrascht, wie alt er klang. Der Junge sollte Drei Jahre alt sein? „Wir müssen uns immer an dich halten. Wir spielen Fußball."

„Müsst ihr gar nicht. Weihnachten haben wir dein Spiel gespielt."

„Nachdem wir dein Buch gehört haben"

„Kinder" mahnt William die Streithähne „Nicht streiten." Helen und William standen nun auf und Harry viel auf wie hübsch die beiden aussahen. Zusammen mit ihren Kindern sahen die beiden aus, wie die fröhliche Familie auf den Cornflakes Packungen.

„Mensch Helen, wie groß bist du?" fragte Ariana ihre Tochter überraschend. „Das letzte Mal gingst du William noch ist zur Brust und nun? Hast du was von meinen Tränken genommen?"

Augenrollen betrachtete Helen ihre Mutter. „Also Mutter, selbst du solltest was von High Heels gehört haben. Ich bin noch immer Eins sechsundsiebzig. Und William ist noch immer äh-, hilfesuchend schaute Helen zu ihrem Mann.

„Eins einundneunzig"

„Große Familie." Mummelte Eric und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Fahren wir in einem Auto?

„Wie sollen wir sieben ins ein Auto reinpassen Pa`?" fragte William „Zwei Wagen stehen vor der Tür." Navis sind im Auto, die Adressen sind auch eingespeichert. Ich würde sagen wir treffen uns dann zu Hause."

„Harry fährst du mit uns mit?" fragte William und deutete auf sich, Matt und Sara.

„Und ich fahr mit Mutter und Vater"

„Na dann komm`" sagte William und führte die Familie aus der Flughalle" Bis zum Auto sind es ein paar Minuten."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Albus ich weiß nicht wo der Junge ist. Seine Tante behauptet sie haben ihn nach Schottland geschickt." Geschockt saß Albus Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch, soeben berichtete ihn sein Spion, das Harry Potter nicht mehr im Ligustenweg Vier wohnte.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Sie mussten doch etwas mitbekommen haben?" Kopfschüttelnd saß die alte Frau vor Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß es nicht Albus."

„Gehen Sie Arabella"

„Auf Wiedersehen Albus" Kaum war die Tür hinter der Frau zu gegangen, sprang Albus Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf. Hecktisch lief er zum Kamin.

„Lupin" rief er durch den Kamin, eine helle grüne Flamme erschien in der Mitte ein Mann. „Albus" rief er „Was ist passiert?"

„Harry ist von seinen Verwandten verschwunden. Keiner weiß wo er ist. Ich werde der Familie gleich einen Besuch abstatten. Ich möchte, dass Sie ins Ministerium fliegen und nach seinem Aufenthaltsort fanden.

„Wird erledigt. Informieren Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas wissen." Sofort machte sich Albus Dumbledore auf den Weg zu Mrs. Dursley. Erinnerungen kamen hoch, als er vor der Tür der Familie stand. Vor Sechs Jahren hatte er hier Harry Potter abgelegt, mit der Hoffnung ihn in Zehn Jahren in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Sein Plan war es nicht den Jungen von hier los zu werden. Wut kochte in dem alten Mann hoch.

„Mrs. Dursley ich hätte gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen."

„Was machen Sie hier? Ich will kein weiteren von Ihnen hier haben!" Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Dumbledore die Frau vor sich. „Meine liebste wir können das auch hier besprechen. Wir hatten eine Abmachung."

„Komm Sie schon rein."

„Gut" und so begab sich Dumbledore in das feine Wohnzimmer. Beim Umsehen erkannte er, das kein einziges Bild von Harry an den Wänden hing. „Mrs. Dursley"

„Der Junge ist in einem Internat in Schottland. Er hatte uns fast das Haus abgebrannt. Vernon hatte genug und ihn dort hingeschickt."

„Und meinen Brief haben Sie ignoriert?"

„Dann ziehen Sie ihn selber auf! Ich habe genug. Verlassen Sie mein Haus." Das funkeln in Dumbledores Augen wurde bedrohlicher, jeder der Dumbledore kannte würde in diesem Moment verschwinden. „Ich warne Sie, wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert."

„Ihm geht es gut"

„Geben Sie mir die Adresse und ich verschwinde."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Danke für die Reviews =) **

**AN: Mir gehören Helen,William, Matt, Sara, Eric, alle anderen gehören JK Rowling **

**Kapitel** 8

Die Fahrt zu Saras Haus verging schnell, kaum waren sie ins Auto gestiegen waren sie auch schon da. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als das Auto in die Einfahrt fuhr, das Anwesend war riesig! „wow" flüsterte Harry

„Willkommen im Clark-Anwesend Harry" rief William von vorne. In der Mitte des Anwesend stand ein kleines Schloss, Um zu waren viele Bäume, an einem der Bäume hing eine Schaukel. „Hier lebst du von nun an mit uns. Kommt Kinder aussteigen." William öffnete die Autotür und half den Kindern aus den Kindersitzen, als Sara von ihrem Vater auf den Boden gesetzt wurde rannte sie los zur Schaukel. „Komm Harry" rief sie. Doch Harry war von diesem Anblick so überwältig, das er sich nicht rühren konnte.

„Na ihr habt es ja schnell gefunden" rief William als er seine Frau und seine Schwiegereltern entdeckten.

„War auch nicht Schwierig Will" lachte Eric und stand plötzlich neben Harry. „Na Harry ganz schön beeindruckend nicht wahr? „Wir sehnen das Anwesend auch zum ersten Mal."

„Harry nun komm schon" rief Sara von der Schaukel aus „Lass uns spielen."

„Sara, zeigen wir Harry erst das Haus und sein Zimmer, zum Spielen habt ihr noch genug Zeit." Rief nun auch Helen, die zusammen mit ihrer Mutter die Stufen hoch lief. „Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht." Verwundert schaute Harry zu Sara, „Woher weiß sie, das du ein Gesicht gezogen hast?" Sara zuckte mit den Schulter, „Sie ist eben Mama, komm mit" Lachend liefen Harry und Sara zu den Erwachsenen.

„Und das Harry ist dein Zimmer." Sie waren nun im Zweiten Stock angekommen, im ersten Stock befanden sich, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Esszimmer Badezimmer und Flur. „Gegenüber schläft Matt und Saras Zimmer ist im dritten Stock. Das Badezimmer haben wir hier am Ende des Ganges, daneben noch ein- zwei Gästezimmer.

„Schatz wo schlafen wir?" fragte Ariana besorgt nach.

„Ihr habt die Schlafzimmer neben Sara, wir schlafen hier im Zweiten Stock neben Matts Zimmer."

„Den Country-Style hast du aber schön hier eingebracht Helen. War sicher eine Menge Arbeit, neben dem Hotel."

„Du glaubst nicht, wie viel Arbeit das war Mutter. Aber genug von der Einrichtung. Harry öffne deine Zimmertür, was sagst du?" Nervös betrachtete Harry die freundlichen Augen, seiner neuen Familie. „Ähm Ok" sagte er und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Seine Augen wurden groß als er das große Zimmer sah. Zu seiner Linken stand ein großes Himmelbett mit vielen rot goldenen Kissen daneben standen zwei Nachttische mit je einem Foto auf jeder Seite. Harry betrat den Raum und sah sich genauer die Fotos an. Das eine Foto war von ihm Sara, Ariana und Eric vor dem Haus in England, das andere Foto auf der anderen Seit waren von zwei Menschen die er nicht persönlich kannte, aber er wusste sofort dass das seine Eltern sein mussten. Harry spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Es ist schon älter, ich habe es aus dem Tagespropheten, es ist nicht gut" hörte er Arianas Stimme neben sich. „Es ist perfekt, danke" tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Das ganze Zimmer ist super, ich habe noch nie ein eigenes Zimmer gehabt." Harry drehte sich zu Helen und William um, Helen machte einen Schritt vor und nahm Harry in den Arm. „Es war uns ein großes Vergnügen Harry." Und zum ersten Mal spürte Harry, wie es sein musste eine Mutter zu haben. Er spürte wie die Emotionen in ihm hoch kamen und er einfach nur noch weinte. Helen nahm Harry hoch und setzte ihn aufs Bett, sanft streichelte sie seinen Rücken runter. „Alles ist gut Harry, alles wird gut."

„Harry traurig?" hörte Harrys Saras Stimme auf einmal und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. Helen hatte Recht, alles war gut. Er hatte diese wundervolle Familie in seinem Leben.

„Harry sehr glücklich" scherzte Harry und sprang vom Bett runter.

„Guck mal Harry, in den Fenstern kannst du dir eine Höhle bauen." Lachend schüttelte William den Kopf. „Höhle ist übertrieben, aber es sind halt alte Amerikanische Fenster. Ein Sitzkissen und du hast eine schöne Ecke für`s lesen."

„Das Zimmer ist fantastisch." Sagte Harry und betrachtete weiter den großen Raum.

„Mein Zimmer sieht genauso aus" rief Sara „Nur mein Bett steht auf der anderen Seite und mein Schrank steht dort" Harrys Schrank stand schräg gegenüber dem Bett, neben dem Schreibtisch und einem kleinen Bücherregal.

„Du hast ein rot Gold gestrichenes Zimmer?" fragte Harry skeptisch nach Sara schüttelte den Kopf „ Es ist Rosa!"

„Wieso überhaupt Rot Gold?" fragte Harry nochmal nach.

„Deine Eltern waren Gryffindors und die Farbe Rot/Gold steht dafür, wir dachten es passt. Na gut, die Fußball Aufkleber sind gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Ich finde es super."

„Na gut, dann wollen wir jetzt mal Essen gehen?" fragte Eric der sich den Bauch hielt. „Der Flugzeug Fraß, war schrecklich!"

„Na dann los, gehen wir runter" rief William und scheuchte seine Familie aus dem Raum." „Ich schmeiß den Grill an, dann machen wir ein richtiges American Barbecue!

„Oh ein Barbecue? Das hatte ich ewig nicht mehr. Will, ich weiß wieso ich dich mag!" scherzte Eric und hielt noch immer seinen Bauch. Lachend ging die Familie in den großen Garten. „Kinder ein bisschen dürft ihr noch spielen, ich rufe euch, wenn es essen gibt." Rief Helen den Kindern zu, die aber schon aus der Hörweite waren. Sie drehte sich gerade um als sie über Harry stolperte, „Na nu" sagte sie „Wieso bist du nicht bei Matt und Sara?"

„Darf ich denn?" lachend wuschelte Helen durch Harrys schwarzes Haar. „Aber natürlich Harry"

„Danke " mummelte Harry schüchtern. Helen kniete sich auf Harrys Augenhöhe und hob seinen Kinn hoch „Harry, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du mich Mama oder Helen nennt, wie du möchtest." Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ich darf dich Mama nennen?" Helen nickte und lächelte „Ich würde mich sehr freuen"

„Danke" freute sich Harry und umarmte Helen. Ariana und Eric beobachteten die Szene, ein zufriedenes lächeln erschien auf Arianas Gesicht. „Ich hab's gewusst, Harry wird es hier gut haben"

„Das habt ihr zwei gut eingefädelt" lobte William seine Schwiegereltern. „Eric komm' und hilf mir mit den Steaks"

„Sagtest du Steaks? Jam"!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Es tut mir Leid Albus, wir können Harry Potter nicht ausfindig machen!" erklärte Remus Lupin seinem alten Schulleiter. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Wütend saß Albus Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch, seine normal funkelten Augen waren schwarz. „Ich kann es mir nicht erklären! In dem Internat in Schottland war er auch nicht. Remus, ich will das der Orden heute Abend zusammen kommt. Selbe Uhrzeit, gleiches Haus. Informiere Molly für mich bitte." Besorgt schaute Remus zu seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter. „Denken Sie, dass Todesser Harry mitgenommen haben?"

„Ich denke nicht, es waren keine Anzeichen von schwarzer Magie ums Haus. Wir werden heute Abend weiter sehen. Gehen bitte jetzt, ich muss nachdenken."

„Natürlich Albus." Remus drehte sich zum Kamin um, er nahm etwas grünes Pulver und rief „Fuchsbau" ehe der Mann in den grünen Flammen verschwand. Nachdenklich ging der alte Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu seinem Phönix, vorsichtig strich er über das Gefieder des Vogels „Wir sollten schauen was Lily und James machen, nicht das sie uns auch abhauen." Mummelte er und verschwand in einem Atemzug.

Albus Dumbledore landete vor einem großes Steinhaus mit großem Garten und jeder Menge Kinderspielzeug. Das Blumenbeet vor dem Haus war mit vielen Lilien und Rosen bepflanzt, ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Albus Gesicht. Lily hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für diese Art von Pflanzen. Langsam ging der Schulleiter den kleinen Steinweg zur Haustür hinauf, dort angekommen klopfte er an die Tür. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein junger Mann mit schwarzen zerzausten Haaren öffnete ihm, auf dem Arm hielt er ein kleines in etwa ein Jähriges Mädchen mit roten Haaren.

„James" grüßte Albus den Mann vor ihm „Wie ich sehe habt ihr neuen Nachwuchs?" lachend ließ der Mann seinen Freund ins Haus. „Hallo Albus, ja das ist unsere Ruthie. Was bringt dich zu uns? Seit Zwei Jahren warst du nicht mehr hier!"

„Mir war einfach danach etwas abzuschalten und meine alten Freunde zu besuchen. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend Schulleiter zu sein."

„Albus" rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter James. „Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen."

„Lily" grüßte Albus und umarmte die rothaarige Frau. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, selbst nach drei Kindern."

„Oh glaube mir Albus, die Kinder schaffen mich, besonders James Junior. Komm doch mit uns in das Wohnzimmer, ich koche uns einen Tee."

„Danke Lily, das ist lieb" Gemeinsam ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo James die kleine Ruthie auf den Boden setzte und sich neben Albus auf der Couch Platz nahm.

„Also, dass Schulleiter da sein, zerrt an deine Nerven?"

„Nicht nur das, Harry Potter ist verschwunden" überrascht schaute James zu seinem Freund. „Tatsächlich?"

„Das bleibt fürs erste Geheim, ich werde mich auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Aber sagt wie geht es euch hier in Irland? James Junior wird bald nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Bis dahin sind es noch Sechs Jahre Albus," sagte Lily und kam mit einem großes Teeservice ins Wohnzimmer. „Gott bewahre Hogwarts vor dem Jungen" Dumbledore schmunzele „Wie sein Vater"

„Die Gene haben gesiegt" lachte James stolz. „Obwohl ich mich an meine Streiche gar nicht erinnern kann." Traurig schaute er zu seiner Frau „Vielleicht ist es auch besser so" Lily nickte.

„Aber sag Albus was treibt dich hier zu uns?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Harry Potter und ich dachte ich kann,-„

„Ihn hier finden?" lachte James „Keine Sorge, wir verstecken den Jungen nicht."

„Harry Potter ist verschwunden? Besorgt schaute Lily zu Dumbledore. „der arme Junge"

„Keine Sorge Lily, ich werde ihn finden. Heute Abend muss ich zurück in Hogwarts sein, aber jetzt würde ich nicht „nein" zu einem Stück von deinem berühmten Apfelkuchen sagen Lily."

„Aber natürlich" Dankend nickt Dumbledore der Frau vor sich zu ehe sich James zuwandte. „Du hast noch nicht erzählt wie es euch geht James."

„Super geht es uns Albus. Ich arbeite noch immer in der kleinen Zauberbank, danke nochmal, dass du mir den Job da vermittelt hast. Und Lily liebt ihren Job als Ministerin für Zaubermissbrauch."

„Ministerin?"„Das ist interessant." Sagte Albus Dumbledore und stich seinen Bart entlang. „Es ist gut zu hören, dass ihr euch nach dem Angriff so gut erholt habt."

„James Junior und Rose lieben es hier. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wieder nach England zu ziehen, wobei ich sagen muss, ich weiß gar nicht wie es in England richtig war." Lachte James. „Wir haben dir viel zu verdanken Albus" Albus winkte ab und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Hier ist der Kuchen Albus." Sagte Lily während sie mit dem Kuchen in das Zimmer kam.

„Danke Lily, antwortete Dumbledore ihr und nahm ihr den Kuchen ab. „Der sieht köstlich aus.

Zwei Stunden unterhielten sich Dumbledore und die Potters ehe Albus beschloss, dass es Zeit für ihn war um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. „Meine Aufgaben warten. Ich muss los."

„Das ist schade, versprich uns, dass du öfters vorbei schaust, oder von dir hören lässt." Sagte Lily und erhob sich vom ihrem Platz. Sie umarmten sich und Dumbledore verschwand zurück nach Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nachdem Helen, die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte, saßen sie, William, Eric und Ariana noch gemütlich auf der Terrasse zusammen. „So, die Kinder sind ins Bett gebracht" freute sich Helen und nahm sich ein Glas Wein. „Ich hätte es mir schwieriger vorgestellt, wahrscheinlich war der Flug, und die Aufregung zu groß."

„Das glaube ich auch." Antworte Ariana. Eric und William standen am Grill, mit einem Bier in der Hand. „Auf unser Wiedersehen" rief William und hielt sein Bier hoch. „Auf unser Wiedersehen" riefen die anderen und hielten eben ihr Getränk hoch. „Kommt Jungs setzt euch zu uns" rief Helen.

„Es ist ein schöner Abend" sagte Ariana als die Männer sich zu ihnen setzten. „Wie sehr habe ich das vermisst."

„Jetzt bist du wieder hier Ma`" freute sich William. Eric nickte und faltete seine Arme zusammen. „Wir sind wirklich dankbar."

„Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft, Harry in die Staaten zu bekommen?" Ariana und Eric schauten sich an. „Es war nicht einfach"

„Das glaube ich" bestätigte Helen „Vergesst bitte nicht, dass ich ihn zur Schule anmelden muss. Dafür brauche ich Papiere"

„Das wird kein Problem sein." Erklärte Ariana „ Wir haben Papiere, ich habe Harrys Papiere von seinen Verwandten mitgenommen und nur seinen Namen gefälscht in Bishop."

„Aha und das reicht?" skeptisch schaute William seine Schwiegereltern an. „Der Zoll fandet jeden nach seinem Leben. Was haben sie bei Harry gefunden?"

„ Das Harry mein Neffe ist, meine Schwester kam bei einem Autounfall ums Leben und wir kümmern uns um Harry. Das reichte bis jetzt, keine Sorge.

„Na, wenn du das sagst" mummelte William „Ich will hier keine SOKO vor meiner Tür."

„Müssen wir es noch offiziell machen, das Harry bei uns lebt?" fragte William nach kurzer Zeit. „Für die Schule, die werden Fragen stellen Und nehmt es mir nicht übel, ihr seid nicht die jüngsten. Die Behörden werden euch nahelegen jemanden jüngeres auszuwählen. Uns zum Beispiel."

"Darüber haben wir auch nachgedacht.

„Klar, machen wir es" rief Helen. „Harry braucht seinen Namen nicht ändern, aber er soll zu uns gehören."

„Das ist ja wunderbar!" rief Ariana entzückt. „Da wird sich Harry sicherer freuen"

„Und Sara erst" lachte William. „Die hat einen echten Narren an den Jungen gefressen, muss ich mir in Zukunft Gedanken machen?" Kopfschüttelnd betrachte Helen ihren Mann, sie nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Wein ehe sie weitersprach. „Sie ist Vier Jahre alt, William"

„Ich weiß"

„Ich denke, darüber sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit ist. Aber mal ehrlich, wie gehen wir damit um?"

„Mensch, das sind Kinder" rief Eric und stelle sein Bier ab „Wartet Zehn Jahre ab"

„Zehn Jahre gehen schnell um." Antwortete seine Tochter ihrem Vater. „ Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, aber wir warten ab."

„Und ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Sara ist meine kleine Prinzessin." Ergänzte William. Er stellte sein leeres Bier auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch eine Predig schreiben."

„Wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen, es ist später." Sagte Eric und streckte sich. Helen umarmte ihre Eltern und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. „Morgen um Sieben bin ich schon im Hotel, aber William wird da sein. Schlaft schön" Ariana küsste ihre Tochter auf die Wange ehe sie sich umdrehte und in ihr Zimmer ging.

„Gute Nacht" rief sie


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ein etwas kleineres Kapitel, aber versprochen, das nächste wird lang! x) **

**AN: Mir gehört nichts (außer Sara/Matt/William/Helen/Eric) **

**Kapitel 9**

Später am Abend kam der Orden des Phönix, zu einer Sondersitzung zusammen. Aufgeregt unterhielten sich die Hexen und Zauberer miteinander, keiner wusste wieso sie sich hier her gerufen wurden.

„Molly, danke, das du uns dein Haus zur Verfügung stellst." Begann Dumbledore als er den Raum betrat, mit einem Mal wurde es still im Raum und alle Augen waren auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Ich tu es gerne Albus, aber erzähl, wieso sind wir hier?" antworte Molly.

„ Ah schön euch Wiederzusehen, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus"

„Schön wäre es, wenn wir erfahren würden wieso du ein Treffen angeordnet hast." Grummelte Mad-Eye , der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. Sein Magisches Auge rollte aufgeregt hin und her. Zustimmendes nicken folgte auf Mad-Eys Aussagen.

„Seit leise, er wird es gleich erzählen" rief eine kleine Hexe mit blassem herzförmigem Gesicht, spitzer Nase und kurzen stachelhaarige in wildem Violett. Sie,Tonks, saß zwischen Remus Lupin und einem schwarzen Zauberer Kingsley.

„Ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen meine Freunde. Mir ist die Tage zu Ohren gekommen, das Harry Potter nicht mehr an dem Ort ist, an dem er sein sollte."

„Wie meinst du das? Was? Wo ist er?" riefen alle durcheinander. Sofort erhob Dumbledore die Hände um die Menge zu schweigen zu bringen. „Seit ruhig" rief er. Wieder waren alle Augen auf den Mann gerichtet. „Alles was ich weiß ist, das Harry nicht bei seinen Verwandten ist. Dort wo er sein sollte."

„Hast du es mit dem Folgezauber probiert?" fragte Kingsley

„Auf die Idee bin ich schon gekommen, aber ich habe nichts gefunden."

„Was sagt das Ministerium?"

„Ich will dass jeder sich auf die Suche nach dem Jungen macht. Kingsley,Arthur, ihr sucht im Ministerium. Mad-Eye, du und ich wir machen uns auf den Weg zu . Tonks und Remus ihr sucht in Schottland weiter."

„Denkst du Albus" begann Molly traurig, „Das Todesser was damit zu tun haben?"

„Ich glaube keine Todesser, aber irgendwer hat seine Hände im Spiel"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Harry aufwachte wusste er zunächst nicht wo er sich befand, er wusste nur, dass er in noch keinem bequemeren Bett gelegen hatte. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seine Gesicht, als er sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte. Helen und William akzeptierten Harry wie ihren eigenen Sohn, Harry durfte die beiden, sogar Mama und Papa nennen.

„Mooorgen Harry" hörte er Sara und ehe er sich versah stürmte das kleine Mädchen in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. „Hiii" rief sie und lächelte unschuldig." Gut geschlafen?"

Lachend setzte sich Harry in seinem Bett auf. „Guten Morgen Sara"

„Guten Morgen Harry. Mama ist schon zur Arbeit, aber Papa und Oma und Opa sind unten. Sie wollen Frühstücken und danach machen wir einen Ausflug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derweil unten in der Küche unterhielten sich Ariana und Eric über die Post, die sie soeben erhielten. Eine Eule flog zum Fenster rein, sie trug einen Brief adressiert an Mr. Harry Potter.

„Wir sollten den Brief zusammen mit Harry öffnen." Schlug Eric vor und nahm ein schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Es ist nicht unsere Post, Liebling." Panisch schaute Ariana zu ihrem Mann „Siehst du das Hogwarts Siegel?" Eric nickte. „Woher weiß die Eule, wo sie uns finden kann?" Eric zuckte Schulter „Das sind Eulen"

„Eulen?" fragte William neugierig und betrat den Raum, in der Hand hielt er eine frische Kaffeekanne. „Was sitz den die Eule auf dem Stuhl?" mit angehobenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er die Dunkle Eule.

„Die hat für Harry einen Brief gebracht" antwortete Ariana nervös „Ist Harry schon wach?"

„Ich glaube Sara weckt ihn gerade" sagte William als er neben seinem Schwiegervater Platz nahm. „Wollt ihr Eier zum Frühstück?"

„Ich mache welche. Wie wäre es mit Pancakes?

„Die gab es in diesem Haus schon lange nicht mehr" schwärmte William „Helen achtete sehr auf die Gesunde und ausgewogenen Ernährung." Augenrollen betrachtete er weiter die Eule. „Und was ist mit dir? Willst du ein Stück Toast?" fragte er die Eule und hielt ihr ein Stück Brot vor dem Schnabel. „Mäuse gibt es zum Glück nicht."

„Pass auf deine Finger auf Will. Die sind schneller ab, als du A`sagen kannst" scherzte Eric „Darf ich die Zeitung?" Mit der Pfanne in der Hand, drehte sich Ariana zu William um „Jetzt haben wir, beim Thema Ernährung, auch ein Wort mitzusprechen, was Ernährung angeht. Ist deine Predigt fertig geworden?"

„Ja zum Glück."

„Bin erster unten" hörten die Erwachsenen die Kinder rufen und ehe sich die Drei versahen, waren sie umzingelt von drei lachenden Kindern."

„Gewonnen" rief Matt. Sara streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus. „Du hast geschummelt."

„Gar nicht!"

„Guten Morgen Kinder" rief William über die Lautstärke hinweg. „Oma macht Pancakes, also setzt euch hin."

„Papa hochheben?" fragte Mat und hielt seine kleinen Arme in die Luft. Sara lachte und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. „Ich brauche keinen Kinderstuhl mehr, denn ich bin schon groß" freute sie sich Sara. Harry lachte über die beiden Geschwister und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Sara. „Guten Morgen" sagte er in die Runde.

„Guten Morgen Harry" erwiderten die Erwachsenen. Eric räusperte sich, Harry bevor wir es vergessen. Du hast Post bekommen. Verwundert schaue Harry zu Eric. „Ich bekomme Post?"

„Hier ist er" sagte Eric und überreichte Harry den schweren beigen Umschlag. „Soll ich den auf machen?" fragte er den Jungen. Harry nickte und gab den Brief weiter an Eric.

Wieder räusperte sich Eric und schaute zu seiner Frau.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_Sie kennen mich nicht, aber ich war ein guter Freund Ihrer Eltern und mit großer Sorge musste ich feststellen, dass Sie ohne ein Zeichen, von ihren Verwandten verschwunden sind. Da uns keine Spur zu Ihnen führt bitten wie Sie, uns mitzuteilen WO sie sich befinden, damit wir Sie sicher zu ihren Verwandten zurückbringen können. Vielleicht verstehen Sie nicht die Lage in der Sie sich befinden, aber es ist äußerst Wichtig, das Sie zurück in den Ligustenweg kehren. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut. _

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

„Wer schreibt einem Sieben Jährigen Jungen so einen Brief?" fragte William und schaute zu seinen Schwiegereltern. „Das grenzt an Lächerlichkeit."

„Nur mein lieber Vater kann das" sagte Ariana und drehte sich um. „Eric, wir haben uns so eine große Mühe gemacht, sollen wir den Brief ignorieren?

„Natürlich! Was willst du schreiben? Hier ist Ariana, vergiss den Jungen, ich habe ihn?"

„Vielleicht lässt er uns in Ruhe."

„Vergiss das, ganz schnell. Du weckst nur einen Drachen!"

„Dieser Dumbledore ist das?"- , „ fragte Harry und schaute zu den Großeltern.

„Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der dich zu deinen Verwandten brachte."

„Ach so"

„Böser Mann" sagte Sara „Aber Harry ist nun bei uns"

„Genau und wo wir schon dabei sind. Harry wir wollten heute zu ein paar Leuten und dich offiziell in unsere Familie aufnehmen" erzählte William.

„Hier hab ihr ein paar Pancakes Kinder"

„Offiziell?"

„Wir Adoptieren dich Harry" strahlend schaute William zu seinen Kindern. Sara sprang vom Stuhl hoch und hüpfte auf der Stelle und Harrys Augen wurden riesig. „Wirklich?

„Was bedeutet Adoptieren?" fragte Sara auf einmal und wurde still. Der Raum brach in Lachen aus „Sara du freust dich und weißt nicht einmal was das bedeutet?" scherzte Eric. Sara wurde rot und schaute zu Boden. „Ich dachte es ist was Gutes."

„Ist es auch, es bedeutet Harry wird offiziell bei uns leben ohne das ihn jemand wegnimmt."

„Ich wusste doch es ist was Gutes!" freute sich Sara wieder.

„Das ist, wow, danke" sagte Harry

„Und dann melden wir dich in der Schule an. Also esst schnell auf, dann können wir los."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Keine Spur von dem Jungen." Wütend schaute Dumbledore über seine Halbmond Brille hindurch zu der Person vor ihn.

„Ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich ihn gefunden habe"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Ich danke für die lieben/tollen Reviews (Motivation pur). Leider habe ich es geschafft, mein Ladegerät für den Laptop zu schrotten, deswegen hat es etwas gedauert mit dem Hochladen. Ihr seit aber geduldig. Mit dem Ratin = Wie gesagt Just in Case, habe bisschen was in die Richtung geplant, aber so gut bin ich nicht daran. Vielleicht änder ich es noch. **_

_**Also Viel spaß! **_

_**An: Mir gehört niemand außer die Oc`s ( /William). Alles gehört JK Rowlling.**_

_**Kapitel 10.**_

Nachdem Essen machten sich Familie Clark, minus Helen und Bishop minus Eric, auf den Weg zur Behörte um Harrys Adoptions- zu beantragen. Nervös lief Harry den Erwachsenen hinter her, er kannte solche Ausflüge nicht und freute sich besonders

darauf. William setzte die Kinder in das Auto und fuhr los. „Sieh nur Harry, da ist der Park" rief Sara freunde strahlend und deutete auf den großen grünen Park an dem sie vorbei fuhren. „Oh wir sind zu schnell man sieht nichts Papa"

„Wir gehen nachher noch mal hin, Kinder" versprach William und achtete auf die Straßen. „Harry kennst du dich mit dem Amerikanischen Schulsystem aus?" fragte Ariana und drehte sich nach hinten um. Harry der von der Gegend beeindruckt war schaute verwundert zu seiner Großmutter. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört"

„Also, es ist ein bisschen anders, als in anderen Ländern. Mit Sechs Jahren werden die Kindern hier in die Schule eingeschult, aber davor gibt es noch öffentliche Betreuungsprogramme, wo viele Kinder schon vor der Ersten Klasse, lesen und schreiben beigebracht bekommen."

„Und warum hat man mir das nicht beigebracht?" rief Sara kindisch.

„Sara, du bist doch erst in die Pre-School gekommen, warte ab" beruhigte William seine Tochter und schaute das Mädchen in seinem Rückspiegel an. „du lernst es noch früh genug. In einem Jahr wirst du eingeschult und dann lernst du wie die großen Kinder."

„Pre-School?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Privates öffentliches Betreuungsprogramm. Es ist wie das äh, wie sagt man so schön? Kindergarten?

„Matt ist jetzt im Kindergarten und Sara eigentlich auch. Nursery-School& Pre-School" erklärte William weiter. „Ab Sechs Jahren kommt man dann, wie du jetzt Harry, in die Elementary School, die Grundschule, diese verläuft bis zur vierten/fünften/sechsten Klasse. Das Variiert je nach Schulbezirk. Bei uns läuft es bis zur fünften Klasse hin, dann kommt man in die Middel School. Hast du die beendet fängt dann, der ernst des Lebens, auf de High School an."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf, bei so vielen Informationen. Wieso erklärten sie ihm das alles?

„Harry und ich kommen auf die Selbe Schule oder?" fragte Sara. Harry schaute erschrocken zu Sara, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Was ist, wenn ihn keiner Leiden konnte. Wo war Sara dann?

„ Ja Sara, die Pre-School und die Grundschule sind in einer Schule, aber die Middel School ist wo anders."

„Aber das dauert ja noch" sagte Ariana und lächelte Harry aufmuntert zu. „Und ich Wette mit dir Will, Harry wird viele neue Freunde machen"

Harry schaute beschämt runter, genau das dachte er nicht. Er war froh Sara und Matt zu haben, denn anderweitig wüsste er nicht wie er mit so vielem neuem umgehen sollte.

„So Kinder wir sind angekommen. Dann wollen wir Harry mal offiziell Adoptieren." Rief William.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noch nie hatte Harry sich so gelangweilt. Zwei Stunden lang, saßen sie in einem kleinen Raum, wo sie von vielen Fragen bombardiert wurden. Als sie endlich aus dem Gebäude gingen streckte William sich und rief. „Das haben wir geschafft, ich habe gedacht, das ging schneller."

„Na ja. Sie waren sehr misstrauisch William." Erklärte Ariana ihm „Das sollten sie auch sein, es geht um, das Wohl des Kindes."

„Jetzt haben wir es geschafft."

„Ich bin Hungrig" rief Matt. Sara nickte und schaute böse ihren Vater an „Du hast uns einen Lustigen Tag versprochen, DAS war nicht lustig."

William kniete sich auf den Boden zu seiner Tochter „Schau nicht so böse, Sara. Das war nötig, denn du möchtest doch auch das Harry bei uns lebt oder?"

„Natürlich"

„Na siehst du? Und das tut er jetzt." Sara drehte ihren Kopf zu Harry um und grinste. „Du bist jetzt einer von uns." Harry nickte und freute sich wie Sara, dass er das jetzt endlich überstanden hatte.

„Hunger!" rief Matt erneut und endlich bekam er die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit. Ariana und William lachten und nahm Matt auf den Arm „Was wollen wir denn Essen?"

„White Castel" rief Matt und klatschte in die Hände. Sara verzog das Gesicht „Burger? Niemals!"

„Sara, letztes mal hast du entschieden, also ist entweder Harry oder Matt dran."

„Keine Burger" rief Sara und stapfte mit den Fuß auf dem Boden. „Ich will Eis" William kniete sich auf den Boden „Benimm dich Sara. Du bist doch ein liebes Kind." Schmollend stemmte sie die Hände in die hüfte. „Das ist nicht fair."

„Sara, dein benehmen vor Harry ist doch Kindisch" mahnte Ariana ihre Enkelin. „Wir essen Burger und danach gibt es ein Eis." Matt und Harry stimmten Ariana zu. „Kommt an die Hände, White Castel ist da vorne." Harry und Matt nahmen Arianas Hände und gingen die Straße zum White Castel hoch.

Sara, die noch immer schmollte, ließ sich von ihrem Vater auf den Arm nehmen. Gemeinsam aßen sie Burger und anschließend ging sie ein Eis essen.

„Dairy Shack ist viel besser" beschwerte sich Sara mit vollem Bauch. „Das Eis war nicht gut. Ich hätte lieber eins Peanut Butter Karamell Dings Da."

„Wir fahren heute Abend vorbei Sara, aber bitte benimmt dich. Wir wollen Harry noch ein wenig die Stadt zeigen."

„Wir müssen noch in die Schule" erinnerte Ariana ihrem Schwiegersohn.

„Ach ja. Kommt Kinder ab ins Auto."

Nach einer halben Stunde kam die Familie an die Schule an. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er das große Gebäude sah. Mit offenem Mund betrachtete er das riesen Gelände.

„Da siehst du? Da kannst du Basketball spielen und dort hinten Football." Zeigte William ihm das große Gelände. „Wir müssen dort rein."

„Haben wir einen Termin? Ich meine die Schule fängt erst in Drei Wochen an." Fragte Ariana besorgt. Die Kinder liefen neugierig ihren Vater und ihrer Großmutter hinterher.

„Natürlich haben wir keinen Termin, aber ich habe angerufen. Mrs Hampton erwartet uns heute. Sie ist bis Achtzehn Uhr da."

„Na da haben wir glück" sagte Ariana sarkastisch. Sie nahm die Hände der Kinder und führte sie zum Direktorzimmer.

„Das ist meine Schule" rief Sara aufgeregt.

„Meine auch!" beschwerte sich Matt. Sara streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus. „Ich bin länger, wie du hier."

„Streitet euch nicht" ermahnte Ariana die Beiden. „Auf die Schule geht ihr drei bald."

William ging voraus und klopfte an die Tür des Direktor Zimmers. Er zwinkerte Harry zu und hörte ein „_Herein_" Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und erspähte Mrs. Hampton.

„Ah !" freute sich die alte Frau. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Sie stand auf und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. „Die Familie haben Sie auch mitgebracht" Sie reichte William die Hand und zeigte ihm, das er sich doch setzen konnte. „Sara, Matt, habt ihr schöne Sommerferien gehabt?"

Matt und Sara schauten sich an „Äh ja, die waren schön" antwortete Sara „Wir haben Harry mitgebracht" Mrs. Hampton kniete sich zu dem schüchternen Jungen hinunter. „Du bist also Harry? Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört" Schüchtern schaute Harry zu der grauhaarigen Frau. „Hallo . Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Oh nein, bist du höflich!" freute sich . „ . Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte und wendete sich an die alten Frau. „Ich habe Sie ewig nicht gesehen. Sind Sie jetzt öfters hier?"

„Zu Saras Pre-School Einschulung war das zu letzt oder? Mir und meinem Mann geht es ausgezeichnet. Wir haben unseren Neffen hier mitgebracht. Leider ist seine Familie bei einem Autounfall gestorben und wir haben ihn aufgenommen. Aber Sie wissen ja das alte."

„Deswegen, haben wir ihn adoptiert" mischte sich William ein und setzte Sara auf seinen Schoss. „Aber die Großeltern leben direkt bei uns."

„Na das ist doch schön zu hören. Und Harry du kommst hier in die Grundschule? Wir freuen und auf dich. Wir werden einen Vortest machen, wie gut und wie weit du bist und dann entscheiden wir in welchen Jahrgang du kommst. Wie klingt das?"

Nervös schaute Harry sich im Raum um. Er war zu aufgeregt zum sprechen, deswegen nickte er nur.

„Den Test würde ich für nächste Woche anmelden" schlug vor „ Ein bisschen lese, rechnen, schreiben. Kein Grund nervös zu werden."

Ariana strich Harry über den Kopf. „Das kriegen wir hin."

„Harry kann gut lesen" sagte Sara und grinste ihren Freund an. nickte „Das glaube ich. Wenn du hier aufgenommen wirst Harry, kannst du verschiedenen Kurse und Sportarten wählen. Wir haben Softball, Basketball, Football, Fußball."

„Kannst in Schulchor, Theaterkursen" erzählte Sara glücklich. „Musik ist cool"

Die Erwachsenen lachten über die kleine Sara.

„Ich würde sagen wir zeigen dir die Schule Harry, alles weiter besprechen wir unterwegs." Sagte und erhobt sich erneut von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Du wirst dich wohl fühlen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein paar Tage später machte Harry den Test, welchen er mit Bravur bestanden hatte, er durfte sogar, wenn er wollte, eine Klasse überspringen. Harry entschied sich gegen das Überspringen der Klasse, denn er wollte sich erst mal in seinem neuem Leben und dem neuen Schulsystem einfinden.

„Und für welchen Verein, Kurs, hast du dich entschieden?" fragte Eric Harry beim Abendessen. „Gibt ja `ne menge Auswahl" Schulterzucken antwortete Harry seinem Großvater „Ich würde gerne Fußball ausprobieren, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Probiere es Harry" ermutigte Helen ihren Sohn. Sie schnitt Matt sein Fleisch klein. „Du isst das auf Matt."

„ Ich mag Fußball nicht." Sagte Sara. „Wieso nimmst du nicht Theater?"

„Aber Harry will kein Theater" antwortete Matt für Harry „Er ist ein Junge. Fußball ist toll"

„Das ist noch immer Harrys Wahl" erinnerte William seine Familie. „ Themawechsel: Nächste Woche ist das End of Summer Kirchen fest, ich brauche Helfer für den Kaffeestand."

„Was ist mit deinen Ehrenhelfen?" fragte Eric „Nicht das wir nicht helfen."

„Die haben mir Abgesagt. Ich sitz also alleine da. Ihr wisst, das Fest bedeutet viel für die Kirche, die Spenden gehen ins Krankenhaus."

„Ich backe Kuchen" schlug Ariana vor „Und Eric du stehst Spalier am Kaffeestand." Helen kratze sich am Kopf „Und die Kinder und ich werden die Damen und Herren unterhalten."

„Oh ne" jammerte Sara. Helen schaute böse zu ihrer Tochter, diese rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich schmollend auf ihren Stuhl. „Wir könnten ins Schwimmbad."

„Herr, womit haben wir diese Tochter verdient?" scherzte Helen. „Wenn Sara jetzt schon mit ihren Vier Jahren so ist, wie wird sie im Teenager alter?"

„Zucker süß" antwortete Eric lachend. „Keine Sorge, ihr habt noch Zeit"

„Harry bist du aufgeregt? In Zwei Wochen geht die Schule los" Vorsichtig legte Harry sein besteck beiseite. „Nervös bin ich schon, was ist wenn mich keiner mag." Helen umarmte Harry und stricht ihn über den Rücken „Du wirst schon viele Freunde bekommen Harry, keine Sorge"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Passiert nichts spannendes? Ich finde das einfach nur süß, sich so eine süße Familie vorzustellen. Das böse kann warten (HaHa) . Abwarten wie lange es noch so ruhig bleibt. Bis zum nächsten Cu cu**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Mir gehört nichts. Alles stammt von JK Rowlling.**

**Kapitel 11**

Seit Harrys eintreffen in die Familie Clark waren vier Jahre vergangen. Die Adoption und die Anmeldung in der Schule verliefen reibungslos und Harry war nun offiziell Harry Potter- Clark. Er und Sara waren noch immer die Besten Freunde, sie waren kaum zu trennen.

„Na Kinder, wollt ihr mit helfen? Wir planen Harrys Geburtstag!" Aufgeregt schauten Harry und Sara sich an „Oh Ja" riefen beide und liefen zu Helen in den Garten.

„Das Motto wird Hexen und Zauberer" rief Eric von der anderen Seite des Garten „Wir dachten, nun da Harry offiziell Zaubern darf, sollten wir es feiern."

„Ich freue mich schon die Kinder verkleidet zu sehen. Stellt euch mal die Harken Nasen vor" scherzte William und schmückte die Schaukel mit Ballons.

„Was wünscht du dir dieses Jahr für einen Kuchen Harry?" fragte Ariana. In den Jahren hatten sie und Eric sich kein bisschen verändert, sie lebten noch immer bei den Clarks und halfen den Eltern mit Kindern. Sie hatten beschlossen Harry erst nach seinem elften Geburtstag zu trainieren, sie wollten sicherer gehen, dass man seine Magie nicht nachverfolgen konnte.

„Was ganz einfaches, wie immer Oma" antwortete Harry seiner Großmutter.

„Ich kann keine Schokoladentorte machen" schlug Ariana vor.

„Ich sollte auch mal einen Kuchen backen" mischte sich Helen ein. Ariana und William lachten „Du?"

„Ja ich"

„Du hast doch keine Zeit Schatz" tröstete William seine Frau und nahm sie in den Arm. „Aber du machst Harry eine große Freunde, wenn du an seinem großen Tag zu Hause bist. Stimmt's Harrys?" fragte William und zwinkerte den Jungen zu. Harry machte in den vier Jahren eine kleine-große Veränderung durch. Sein kleiner Körper fing an vernünftig zu wachsen, war er einst so klein wie ein Kleinkind, war er nun ein ganz normal großer Elfjähriger. „Keine Umstände wegen mir" antworte Harry seinem Vater.

„Aufgepasst" rief Sara, die nun auf dem Rücken von Eric saß und ein paar Ballons am Baum befestigte. „Ich bin groß" lachte Sara „Sieh mal Harry"

„Ich seh dich Sara" antwortete Harry

„Oh Harry! Du musst zum Fußball Training" mit den Jahre hatte Harry eine große Freunde am Fußball spielen gefunden. „Und Matt muss abgeholt werden."

„Das kann ich übernehmen" sagte Ariana „gibt mir die Autoschlüssel und ich fahr ihn hin und hole Matt ab."

„Sara kommst du mit?" fragte Harry seine besten Freunde. Sara verzog ihr Gesicht „Fußball ist langweilig"

„Aber Harry spielt und wir können ihn ganz laut anfeuern" überredete Ariana ihr Enkelin, die genau wusste, dass Harry sich wünschte, Sara dabei zu haben. Sara schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe sie sich geschlagen fühlte. „Okay, ich komme mit."

„Jipii" rief Harry „Ich zieh mich um"

Am Abend kamen die Sara, Harry, Matt und Ariana müde vom Fußball Training nach Hause.

„Na wie war`s ?" fragte William, der in der Küche stand und das Abendessen vorbereite. „Ist ganz schön spät geworden"

„Wir waren noch Eis essen" erzählte Harry.

„Raus mit deinen dreckigen Schuhen Junger Mann" mahnte ihn Helen, die ebenfalls gerade zur Tür rein kam. „Mutter, die Schuhe sollen vor der Tür ausgezogen werden. Harry du weißt das doch auch" Augenrollend schaute Harry zu Sara, diese kicherte über Harrys verhalten „Natürlich Ma`" sagte er und ging nach draußen um die Schuhe auszuziehen."

„Ich sollte mich ärgern, das er so ist, aber ich freue mich" niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich an den Tisch um die Kücheninsel. „Was für ein Tag. Das Hotel brauch einen neuen Ofen"

„Und?" fragte Eric der neben Helen Platz nahm.

„Das wird wieder teuer, so schaffen wir es nie, dieses Haus anzubauen.

„Mir gefällt es so" lächelte Ariana und half Sara auf einen der hohen Stühle.

„Bin sauber!" rief Harry der wieder in der Küche stand. Helen drehte sich um und schnaufte „Na sicher Harry. Komm her wir waschen dich." Entsetzt schaute Harry zu seiner Mutter „Du mich waschen? Mama ich bin fast Elf!"

„Na und?"

„Ich kann das alleine." Protestierter Harry. Sara und Matt kicherten in ihrer Hände. Helen drehte sich um „Ihr kommt mit. Kinder es ist Badezeit" Entsetzt schaute Sara und Matt ihre Mutter an „Aber Mama" riefen beiden. Helen schnappte sich Matt und Sara und rief Harry zu ihr zu Folgen. „Kommt schon"

„Aber Schatz, gleich gibt es Essen."

„Wir brauchen nicht lange" rief sie ihrem Mann entgegen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Helen mit drei gewaschenen Kinder die Treppe hinunter. Sara und Matt schauten grimmig als sie auf ihren Stuhl am Tisch Platz nahmen.

„Na was schaust du so Grimmig Sara" fragte William und reichte ihr einen Teller mit Gemüse.

„Ich mag Baden nicht. Der Schaum ist doof" erzählte sie ihrem Vater, dieser lachte „Harry scheint es gemocht zu haben."

„Man fühlt sich danach sauber" erzählte er.

„So soll es sein" bestätigte Eric „ So Harry morgen ist dein großer Tag, bist du aufgeregt?"

„Weil ich den Brief bekomme?" Eric nickte.

„Wirst du nach Hogwarts gehen?" fragte Matt „Was wird dann aus dem Fußball Team. So ein guten Stürmer wie dich bekommen die nicht nochmal." Harry schaute ratlos zu seiner Familie. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich bei euch bleiben."

„Ja" triumphierend regte Sara ihre Fäuste hoch „ich wusste es"

„Du hast noch ein bisschen Zeit Harry" sagte Eric „Wir wollen nach deinem Geburtstag mit dem Training anfangen."

„Aber nicht das Harrys Schulische Leistung untergehen" mahnte Helen ihren Vater. „Er ist gerade mal in der Junior High und in zwei Jahren kommt er zur High School"

„Seine Noten sind hervorragend" protestierte Eric

„Und das soll auch so bleiben" bestätigte Helen.

Sara, Harry und Matt schauten sich an. Sie mochten es nicht, wenn ihre Eltern über sie redeten als seien sie nicht im Raum. William bemerkte den Blick und wechselte das Thema.

„So Kinder, wenn ihr aufgegessen habt, dann dürft ihr noch eine halbe Stunde fernsehen, danach möchte ich, dass ihr ins Bett geht."

„Dürfen Harry und ich spielen?" fragte Sara „Harry kommst du mit hoch, mein neues Puppenhaus ausprobieren?" Matt rollte mit den Augen „Sara, wir Jungens spielen nicht mit Puppen."

„Harry schon."

„Was sagt Harry dazu?" fragte Ariana lachend. Harry saß zwischen den Geschwister und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er Sara verärgern und Nein sagen oder mit Matt ein Cartoon schauen?

Er entschied sich für Sara, Schulter zuckend sah er seinen Freund an „Sorry Matt" sagte er und stand auf. „Versteh schon" rief Matt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*Klack_ _klack*_

Erschrocken fuhr Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Was war das? Schnell machte Harry das Licht an und erkannte dass das Geräusch von einer Eule am Fenster kam. Sofort setzte er sich seine Brille auf und sprang aus seinem großen Bett.

„Na du" sagte er zu der Eule, als er das Fenster öffnete „Was hast du da für mich?"

„Harry?" erschrocken fuhr Harry rum und erkannte Sara an der Tür. „Sara, erschreck mich nicht so!" mahnte er seine Freundin. Er drehte sich wieder zur Eule zu, die ihm einen braunen Brief umschlag hinhielt.

„Ist das der Hogwarts Brief?" fragte Sara, die nun neben ihm stand. Harry nickte und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. „Mach ihn auf!"

„Psst Sara du weckst die Eltern auf" beschämt schaute sie zu Harry. Er nickte ihr zu, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem Bett. Harry spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine und er schaute in Saras warmen braunen Augen. „Soll ich?" fragte sie. Harry nickte und gab Sara den schweren Brief.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am Wir erwarten Ihr Eule bis spätestens . _

_mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minverva McGonagall_

_(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

„Das klingt doch gut" sagte Sara als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Glückwunsch, jetzt ist es offiziell"

„Ach ja" rief sie und schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" stürmisch warf sich Sara in Harrys arme. Lachend vielen die Beiden aufs Bett. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft wach zu bleiben?

„Mama hat mir den Wecker gestellt" grinste Sara.

„Sonst hättest du verschlafen?" lachte Harry. Gähnend nickte Sara „Kuchen ist unten in der Küche."

„Ich möchte keinen Kuchen, danke"

„Komm leg dich ins Bett. Wir lesen uns den Brief nochmal durch." Schlug Sara vor und kroch unter Harrys roten goldenen Bettdecke. „Aber du schläfst nicht ein" warnte Harry und legte sich neben Sara.

„Du darfst ein Haustier mitnehmen" stirnrunzelnd schaute sie auf das Blatt Pergament. „Eule? Katze? Kröte? Uh! Wer will eine Kröte?"

Harry zuckte die Schulter. „In dem Gewerbe ist das vielleicht normal."

„Ich würde gerne einen Hund haben" strahlte Sara und wieder gähnte sie. Sanft legte sie ihren Kopf auf Harrys schultern. „Ein Welpe, den würde ich Sammy nennen."

„Sammy was?" Sara nickte. „Ich würde ihm Tricks beibringen und Kunststücke."

„Ich könnte mehr über meine Eltern erfahren, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe" sagte Harry auf einmal. Sara die fast schon eingeschlafen war schreckte hoch „Wie bitte?" Sie rieb sich ihre Müden Augen. „Oma und Opa können dir auch von deinen Eltern berichten Harry. Verlass mich nicht."

„Ich weiß. Sara"

„Verspreche mir Harry, mich nie alleine zu lasse. Versprich mir immer für mich da zu sein."

„Ich versprechen immer für dich da zu sein." Zufrieden kuschelte Sara sich zurück an Harry. „Darf ich hier weiter schlafen?" Das Bett ist jetzt schon so kuschelig."

„Natürlich" sagte Harry und legte seinen Arm um Sara. „Schlaf schön"

„Schlaf schön, Sara" flüsterte Harry und starte weiter auf das Blatt Pergament. Neben sich hörte er Saras kleinen atmen, sie schlief tief und fest. Harry atmete tief durch und stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, er nahm sich einen Stift und antworte auf den Brief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zufrieden saß Albus Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch, heute war Harry Potters Geburtstag, dass bedeutet dass er heute die Eule erhält und eine Antwort zurückkommen musste. Nach Vier Jahren des unerträglichen warten, war heute der Tag gekommen an dem er seine Antwort erhalten würde. Ein klopfen unterbrach sein Gedanken.

„Herein" rief er. Professor McGonagall kam mit einem bleichen Gesicht in das Büro, in der Hand hielt sie einen Brief. „Albus" sagte sie. Albus bemerkte den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Stellvertreterin, sofort erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Minverva was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe hier die Antwort von Harry Potter" Schnell entriss Albus Dumbledore den Brief von der Frau und lass sich die Antwort durch.

_**Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall, **_

_**ich danke Ihnen, für Ihren Brief. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich Ihr Angebot, aus Persönlichen Gründen, (noch) nicht akzeptieren kann. Verzeihen Sie mit bitte. Ich hoffe auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt Ihre Schule besuchen zu können.**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll **_

_**Harry**_ _**Potter**_

Wütend zerknüllte Dumbledore den Brief und warf ihn in die Ecke."Was fällt ihm ein?"

„Albus" versuchte McGonagall ihren Schulleiter zu beruhigen. „Handelt es sich um einen Irrtum?"

„Irrtum?" Albus Dumbledore drehte sich zum Fenster um. „Wohl kaum, irgendwer will ihn hier nicht haben"

„Was tun wir jetzt?" besorgt schaute die Stellvertreterin ihren Schulleiter an.

„Ich will Harry Potter hier in Hogwarts haben. Komme was wolle! Wir finden ihn."

„Albus, das ist unmöglich. Seit Vier Jahren versuchen wir schon den Jungen zu finden."

„Wenn der Brief zu Harry finden konnte, dann werden wir ihn auch finden." Nachdenklich schaute Albus aus dem Fenster. „Er wird Magie benutzen und dann haben wir ihn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Harry und Sara von einem großen „Happy Birthday Harry" geweckt, als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er Matt, Helen, William, Eric und Ariana vor seinem Bett stehen. Peinlich berührt zog er die Decke zu seinem Kinn hoch.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry. Und Sara wir hoffen du hast in Harrys Bett gut geschlafen. Was haben wir dir gesagt?" mahnte Helen und setzte sich neben Harry. Sie strahlte den Jungen an und Umarmte ihn. „So groß bist du schon" sagte sie und strich ihm durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Lasst mich schlafen" rief Sara und versteckte sich unter dem Kissen. „Danke" mummelte Harry" Matt sprang auf das Bett und zog Sara das Kissen weg. „Sara aufwachen!"

„Lass mich ihn ruhe Matt" schimpfte Sara. Die Erwachsenen lachten. „Dein Geschenk steht unten im Garten Harry" erzählte William und umarmte den Jungen ebenfalls.

„Unseres ist das große" rief Matt und grinste.

„Uh ihr seid so laut" schrie Sara und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Hogwarts Brief bekommen" freute sich Eric und hob den Brief auf, der auf den Boden gelandet war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" Harrys lächeln verschwand ein wenig. „Ich habe abgesagt, ich gehe nicht nach Hogwarts"

„Jaaaaaa" rief Sara und streckte die Fäuste in die Luft. Lachend umarmte ihn Ariana. „Wir haben noch eine Überraschung Harry." Flüsterte sie. „Steh auf"

Schnell sprang Harry vom Bett aus „Ich mach mich fertig, wir sehen uns unten."

„Kommt Leute, wir sollten schon mal runter gehen."

Zwanzig Minuten später lief Harry die Treppe hinunter, wo ein Haufen Geschenke auf ihn wateten. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er den Haufen Geschenke, seit seinem ersten Geburtstag hatte er noch nie so viele Geschenke bekommen.

„Na überrascht?" lachte William und trug eine große Torte ins Zimmer. Harry nickte.

„Erst die Geschenke" riefen Matt und Sara gleichzeitig und rannten zum Geschenketisch.

„Halt" sagte Helen und kam ins Wohnzimmer. „Harry entscheidet was wir als erstes tun."

„Wirklich?" überrascht drehten sich die drei Kinder zu ihrer Mutter um, diese nickte und nahm den Kuchen von ihrem Mann ab. „Harry ist alt genug um zu entscheiden, was er möchte"

„Sie hat einen Punkt" stimmte Ariana Helen zu. „Ich habe Hunger"

„Ich auch" sagte Eric und hielt seinen Bauch.

„Du hast immer Hunger Opi" sagte Sara. Alle Sieben lachten und gemeinsam sammelten sie sich am Tisch. „Auf geht s singen wir für Harry"

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday lieber Harry" Ein warmes Gefühl durchfloss Harry als er seine Familie zu sah wie sie für ihn ein Geburtstagslied sangen. Bis heute konnte er nicht verstehen, wieso er Ariana und Eric so blind vertraut hatte, aber es war froh, es getan zu haben „Puste die Kerzen aus" rief Matt.

„Pa`, ich habe Eier und Speck in der Pfanne, die Kinder wollen sicher nur den Süßkram." Sagte William zu seinem Schwiegervater.

„Das ist gut zu wissen, ich schnapp mir einen Teller. Noch jemand was von dem guten Zeug?" fragte Eric in die Runde. Ariana schüttelte den Kopf „Was auf dein Cholesterin auf Eric."

„Papalapap, heute ist Harrys Geburtstag, da darf man feiern. Apropos, wann kommen die Kinder?"

„Gegen Zwei Uhr. Ich -," Helen konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn in dem Moment klingelte ihr Handy „Da sollte ich rangehen" sagte sie. Sara rollte die Augen. „Ich wusste es" flüsterte sie Harry zu, dieser zuckte die Schultern. ER wusste, dass seine Mutter eine beschäftigte Frau war und, dass es ihr Wichtig war, was sie tat. Eilig verließ Helen mit dem Telefon das Zimmer, worauf eine kurze Stille herrschte. In diesem Moment kam Eric mit einem großen Teller an Eiern und Speck herein „Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nun, nicht viel. Helen hat einen Anruf bekommen. Wer möchte Kuchen?"

„Oh Jaa" riefen die Geschwister. „Und danach Geschenke." Ariana lacht und nahm sich ebenfalls einen von ihren Selbstgemachten Schokoladenkuchen. „Man könnte meinen ihr habt Geburtstag"

„Wir freuen uns für Harry mit" sagte Matt, der seinen Schokoladenkuchen schon runtergeschluckt hatte. William verdrehte die Augen und wischte seinem Sohn, die Schokolade aus dem Gesicht. „Matt iss vernünftig, du bekommst Bauch weh".

„Aber Pa`, der ist so lecker" protestierte der kleine Rothaarige Junge.

„Das Stimmt" bestätigte Harry, der die ganze Zeit still am Tisch saß. „Danke Omi" Ariana schenkte Harry ein lächeln und erhob sich „Zeit für die Geschenke"

„Meines zuerst" rief Sara und sprang vom Stuhl runter. Ihre roten Locken wirbelten in der Luft umher, als sie zu dem Tisch lief, auf dem die Geschenke gestapelt waren. „Das mit dem Hello Kitty Papier natürlich" erzählte Matt Harry und verzog seinen Gesicht. „Sie lernt es nicht"

„Hier Harry, ignorier Matty" sagte Sara und streckte ihrem jüngerem Bruder die Zunge raus. Harry nahm das kleine Geschenk und fing vorsichtig an, das Papier abzumachen. Sara würde ihn umbringen, wenn er das Papier einfach aufreizte.

„Ein Tagebuch?" fragend schaute Harry zu Sara, diese strahlte „Ja!"

„Autsch" sagte Matt und schlug sich die Stirn „Sara, das sind Mädchensachen"

„Äh Danke Sara" antwortete Harry unsicher, er wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Ariana sah den hilflosen Blick und erklärte für Sara, was das Buch für eine Bedeutung hatte.

„Sara, dachte du würdest nach Hogwarts gehen und damit ihr keinen Augenblick von Einander verpasst, solltest du deine Erlebnisse in diesem Buch schreiben.

„Ja und?"

„Granny hat es vehext" sagte Sara traurig, die Harrys Blick gesehen hatte. „ Ich habe auch eins und ich kann dann sehen was du schreibst."

„Und du kannst?-, „

„Antworten ja" antwortete Ariana für Sara. Einen Augenblick schwieg Harry, dann grinste er und umarmte Sara „Danke, das ist klasse"

„Aber du gehst nicht nach Hogwarts" sagte Matt.

„Aber es kann trotzdem ganz nützlich sein."

„Außerdem kann nur Harry und Sara lesen, was drin steht" erklärte Eric. William schaute fragend zu seinem Schwiegervater „Ach ja? Bist du sicher, dass DU ein Vater einer Tochter bist?" grinsend schaute Eric zu William. „Ganz sicher."

„Entschuldigung" hörten sie Helen von der Tür aus „Ich muss ins Hotel. Der Computer ist abgestürzt und der Steuerberater steht vor der Tür. Es tut mir Leid Harry" sagte sie und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Heute Abend nehme ich mir Zeit versprochen" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Schon gut Mama. Aber die Geschenke darf ich aufmachen oder?"

„Natürlich" rief sie. Schnell nahm sie sich ein Stück Kuchen ehe sie aus der Tür verschwand. „Tschüss" rief sie noch.

„Na dann, Harry hier ist unser Geschenk" sagte Eric und überreichte ihm ein schmales Päckchen. Vorsichtig schüttelte Harrys das kleine Parket, ehe er es aufmachte. Fragend hob er die Augenbraun. „Ist das -,"

„Ein Zauberstarb" beendete Ariana den Satz. „Gefällt er dir? Berühr ihn." Vorsichtig nahm Harry den Zauberstab, kaum hatte er ihn berührt, da spürte er was für eine Kraft in dem kleinen Ding ausging.

„Siehst du Arri? Er passt perfekt."

„Darf ich auch mal" fragte Sara. Die anderen sahen mit großen Augen zu, wie die Margie um Harry herum verschwand. Harry überreichte Sara seinen neuen Zauberstab, doch die gleiche Auswirkung wie bei ihm machte der Zauberstab nicht. Enttäuscht ließ Sara den Stab sinken. „Dann eben nicht."

„Vielleicht brauchst du deinen eigenen Schatz" sagte Will und kniete sich neben Sara. Er nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab und legte ihn zurück in die Schachtel. „Normalerweise suchen sich die Kinder ihren eigenen aus, aber ich hatte ein Gefühl, das er der richtige ist." Erklärte Eric. „Danke Opa, der ist klasse."

„Jetzt mein Geschenk" sagte Matt und überreichte ihm ein Baseball" Mit großen Augen schaute Harry seinen Bruder an. „Den willst du mir schenken? Matt nickte. Den Baseball hatten Matt , Will, Eric und er, Harry bei einem Spiel gefangen. Matt freute sich, als wäre sein Geburtstag und Weihnachten zusammen gewesen.

„Danke Matt"

„Unser Geschenk steht im Garten" sagte Will und führte die Familie in den Garten. Dort standen zwei große Fußballtore. „Oh wow"

„Wow, jetzt können wir richtig schießen üben" rief Matt und freute sich mehr als Harry. „Danke Pa`" sagte Harry und Umarmte seinen Vater. „So was haben ich nicht verdient."

„Natürlich hast du das!" riefen alle Anwesenden zusammen.

„Harry, Will. Eric und ich haben noch etwas mit euch zu besprechen." Sara schaute zu ihren Großeltern „Ich will es auch wissen" Ariana deutete ihrer Familie an, ihr zu folgen. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an auf den Stühlen im Garten.

„Ma` was gibt es so Wichtiges?"

„Es geht um Harrys Schule, da er jetzt nicht nach Hogwarts geht, dachten wir -, „

„Nein, wir haben erfahren" korrigierte Eric seine Frau, diese sah ihn strafend an.

„Entschuldige Liebling"

„Nun wir haben zufällig erfahren, dass es so etwas wie ein Duales Schulsystem gibt für Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen"

„Ein bitte was?" fragte William verwirrt. Die Kinder schienen ebenfalls verwirrt, was in diesem Alter auch normal war. Eric und Ariana schauten sich an. „Harry könnte einen Zauberabschluss und auch ein High School Muggelabschluss bekommen. Er hätte 7 Wochen mehr Schule als normale Schüler, aber er könnte das eine und das andere lernen."

„Wir haben von einer Freundin erfahren, dass es nicht weit von hier so eine Schule gibt."

„Einer Freundin?"

„Beverly aus dem Golf Club."

„Ist ebenfalls eine Hexe" setzte Ariana fort und Eric nickte „Sie hat es ausgeplaudert, nachdem sie sicher war, das wir ihres gleichen sind. Sie fragte uns, ob wir wissen wo wir unseren Enkel hinschicken würden."

„Sie weiß nicht, dass Harry, Harry Potter ist." Ergänzte Eric schnell, als er Williams panischen Blick sah. „Helen und Ariana entschieden, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir Harry als Harry Clark ausgeben."

„Wieso erfahren ich, das erst jetzt?" fragte William.

„Weil du ziemlich beschäftigst warst und Helen sich um den Schulkram kümmert." Klärte Ariana ihren Schwiegersohn auf. „Aber mach dir nichts draus."

„Was bedeutet das?" Die Kinder hatten genau die Selbe Frage auf der Zunge. Neugierig beobachteten sie was ihre Großmutter und Großvater erzählten. „Wenn Harry möchte, kann er auf eine Zauberschule und einer normalen Schule gehen."

„Aber dann geht Harry nicht mehr auf meine Schule?!"

„In der High School werdet ihr sowieso auf verschiedenen Schulen gehen" erinnerte Matt seine große Schwester. „Und du willst schlauer sein" Kopfschütteln betrachtete er Sara, diese streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus. Harry saß ruhig neben den Geschwistern, in seinem Kopf drehte es. Wieder eine neue Möglichkeit für ihn, das Zaubern zu lernen.

„Darf ich hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich, die Schule ist eine Drei viertel Stunde von hier entfernt. Also was sagst du?"

„Klingt super, denke ich"

„Klasse, ich bereite dann gleich morgen die Anmeldung vor. Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch." Aufgeregt klatschte Ariana in die Hände. „Weiß Helen davon?" Eric schaute zu William „Was denkst du? So viel Zeit wie deine Frau hat" Lachend erhob sich William „Da hast du Recht. Kinder helft mir doch mit dem Tisch decken. Eure Freunde kommen bald." Noch immer in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht Sara die ihm an den Ärmel zog „HARRY!" rief sie „Gehst du wirklich dorthin?" „Ich denke schon" antworte Harry und stand auf „Komm wir helfen Papa" Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, wo sie Papierteller und Plastikgabeln und deckten den Tisch. „Schau mal eine Eule" sagte Sara und deutete auf die Eule, die auf der Schaukel saß. Verwundert schauten sich die beiden an. „Sei vorsichtig" mahnte ihn Sara. Vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hand nach der Schneeweißeneule aus und nahm ihr den Brief, den sie im Schnabel hatte ab.

„Wer schreibt dir?" fragte Sara und beobachte neugierig die weiße Eule vor sich „Die ist ja so hübsch. Öffne den Brief Harry" Langsam öffnete Harry den Brief, einen kurzen Moment schwieg er und starrte nur auf das weiße Blatt Pergament vor sich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaute er zu Sara hoch „Wer ist Remus Lupin?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Danke an alle die, die Story, so liebevoll verfolgen! #Happy**

**_A/N: Alles gehört der lieben Frau J.K Rowling._ **

**Kapitel 12**

„Remus Lupin?" verwundert schauten Sara und Harry sich an. „Ja" sagte Harry „Der Brief ist von ihm." „Ließ ihn vor" Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf den frischen grünen Rasen, aus der Sichtweite der Erwachsenen. Sara braunen Augen strahlten vor Neugier." Komm schon Harry" drängte sie. Nervös fuhr sich Harry durch sein schwarzes Haar. Er räusperte.

_Hallo Harry,_

_alles liebe zu deinem Geburtstag. Es kommt mir vor als sei es erst gestern gewesen, dass deine Mutter uns dich vorgestellt hat. Du warst so klein und deine Augen leuchteten so grün, wie die von deiner Mutter. Dein Vater und sein beste Freund ließen vor Freude im Krankenhaus überall Feuerwerke fliegen. Du wunderst dich bestimmt, wieso ich das weiß und wieso ich dir das erzähle. Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin und ich war ein guter Freund deiner Eltern. Ich habe gehört, das du nicht nach Hogwars geht's, ich Verneige mich vor dieser Entscheidung, auch wenn ich weiß das es deine Eltern sehr traurig machen würde. Dein Vater malte sich deine Schulischenlaufbahn schon aus als, da hat uns deine Mutter gerade Mal erzählt, dass sie Schwanger mit dir sei. Ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht und deswegen denke ich, dass deine Entscheidung richtig ist. Ich wollte dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen Harry. An bei schicke ich dir ein paar Fotos von deinen Eltern, ich hoffe sehr, dass sie dir gefallen. _

_Sei Vorsichtig und alles Gute, _

_Remus Lupin _

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Sara ihren Freund. „Oh Wahnsinn. Sollten wir Grandma davon erzählen?" Ratlos schaute Harry zurück ins Haus. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Überleg es dir. Komm wir gehen ins Haus die anderen kommen gleich."

Kurze Zeit später trafen Saras und Harrys freunde ein. Helen und William hatten eine Abmachung bei Geburtstagen, wenn einer der Kinder Geburtstag, durfte auch die Geschwister ein- zwei Freunde einladen.

„Wow Sara, du siehst wirklich aus wie eine Hexe. Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Tess ihre beste Freundin. Sara kicherte und drehte sich um sich selbst „Grandma hat mir geholfen. Dieser Hut ist prima oder? Und dieser Umhang ist super hübsch."

„Fehlt nur noch die Warze" scherzte Harry und tauchte hinter Sara auf. Entrüstete stemmte Sara ihre Hände in die Hüften „Harry" rief sie „Hexen müssen nicht immer Warzen haben, das weiß du"

„Ich dachte das machen die aus" sagte John, Harrys Kumpel vom Fußball Verein. „Hast du wieder eine Pinata Harry?"

„Oh ja" sagten Sara und Harry gleichzeitig und rollten dabei mit den Augen. „Eine Geburtstagsfeier ohne Pinata bei den Clarks, ist Weihnachten ohne Baum" scherzte John. Lachend liefen die Kinder auf die Terrasse, wo Ariana mit einem gedeckten Tisch voller Schokoküsse auf sie wartete.

„Los Kinder, Schokokuss Wettessen!" Harry freute sich jedes Jahr auf seinen Geburtstag., denn Ariana spieleveranstaltungen, wie Schokokuss Wettessen, Äpfelfischen, Blindekuh ließen ihn spüren, das er eine schöne Kindheit hatte. Die Jahre bei seinen Verwandten in England waren vergessen und so genoss er umso mehr die Zeit mit seiner neuen Familie. Doch eines bedrückte ihn und das war der Brief von Remus Lupin. Fragend brannten in ihm, aber er wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war Ariana oder Eric über Remus Lupin auszufragen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Geburtstagsfeier verging schnell und Harry hatte noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt. Er wusste, er würde für solche Kindergeburtstage zu alt werden, aber es würde ihm immer eine Freunde sein Arianas Spiele zu spielen. Zufrieden wie sein Leben verlief, half er seinen Eltern beim aufräumen.

„Harry in welcher Welt befindest du dich?" scherzte Eric. Erschrocken ließ Harry die Glasschüssel mit dem Wasser fallen. „Auaa" schrie Harry, als die Glassplitter auf seinen Füßen landeten. Schmerz durchfloss seinen Körper. Krampfhaft versuchte Harry gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, er wollte ein Tapferer Junge sein.

„Harry!" riefen die Erwachsenen. William nahm den Jungen hoch auf den Arm um ihn zu trösten.

„Was ist passiert?" schrie Helen, die panisch in den Raum gelaufen kam. Als sie die Unordnung und Harrys Fuß saß schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund. „Harry, mein Kleiner. Was ist passiert? Will gib ihn mir."

„Warte" sagte Ariana und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer „Setz Harry auf die Couch" Eric kniete sich runter um den Fuß anzusehen. „Gut, nichts tiefes Helen. Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ein bisschen Magie sollte die Wunde heilen."

„Magie?" fragte William „Seit ihr sicher, das wir ihn nicht zum Notarzt bringen sollten?"

„So lange die Wunde nicht schlimm ist, kann man das mit Magie heilen, aber wenn du sicher gehen möchtest gehen wir morgen mit ihm zum Arzt."

„Es tut weh" sagte Harry leise. Sanft nahm Eric Harrys Fuß in die Hand „_Episky_" flüsterte er. Mit großen Augen betrachtete Harry und die anderen Clarks wie ein blaues Licht sich um Harrys Fuß umgab.

„Wahnsinn" mummelte William, Kopfschütteln betrachtete Helen ihren Vater. „Das fühlt sich warm an" sagte Harry, er wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Du has gar keinen Zauberstab benutzt!" stellte Harry plötzlich fest. Lachend stellte Eric sich auf. „Das nennt man Zauberstablose Magie, nicht jeder beherrscht sie."

„Du aber" sagte Harry, der nun mehr von der Zauberstablosen Magie beeindruckt war, als von seiner Wunde." Helen stellte sich neben ihren Vater und schaute sich Harrys Fuß noch mal an. „Du hast Recht, man erkennt fast nichts mehr. Harry? Spürst du das?" fragte sie ihren Sohn und strich über den verletzten Fuß. Harry spürte einen Stich, als Helens warme Finger über seine Haut glitten. Er nickte.

„Habe ich mir gedacht"

„Er muss aufpassen beim Auftreten und am besten salben wir ihn über Nacht ein." Sagte Ariana und reichte ihrer Tochter eine Salbe. Fragend guckte Helen ihre Mutter an. „Wieder was Magisches?" Ariana nickte. „Es besteht aus Phönix tränen, die ist sehr kostbar"

„Warum" fragte Harry.

„Phönixe Tränen haben eine Heilende Wirkung Harry."

„Interessant, kann ich dann wieder vernünftig laufen? Ich habe doch bald ein Wichtiges Spiel"

„Oh meine Güte, das Spiel" erschrocken schlug Helen sich an den Kopf. „Mutter wird er wieder Spielen können?" Ariana nickte „Natürlich, nach meiner Erfahrung, ja"

„Nun ich glaube wir sollten Sauber machen?" fragte Eric „ Mit Magie würde es schneller gehen" Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Helen zu ihrem Vater um. „Nicht zu viel Magie im Haus Vater. Aber ich es ist schon spät und ich bin erledigt. Ein Mal darfst du Zaubern." Wie ein Kind das gerade seine Lieblings Süßigkeiten bekommen hatte grinste Eric und hob seine Hände. In weniger von Sekunden war die Unordnung beseitigt. „sehr schön" freute sich Eric und klatschte in die Hände.

„Man muss mich kneifen, damit ich das begreife" sagte William, während er eine Tasse Tee in den Händen hielt. „Das würde kein Mensch einem glauben"

„Das solltest du auch keinem erzählen." Warnte Helen ihren Ehemann. Gähnend streckte sie sich „Will, du trägst Harry am besten ins sein Bett, es ist schon spät. Sara und Matt sind schon in ihren Bett, ich habe sie auf der Treppe schlafend gefunden."

„Kann Grandpa mich hoch tragen?" fragte Harry beschämt seinen Vater. Er hoffte, dass William nicht böse sein würde, wenn Harry sich gegen seinen Vater entschied. William schaute überrascht zu seiner Frau, die schien genau so überrascht. „Ich wollte ihn noch ein bisschen wegen der Schule ausfragen" log Harry seine Eltern an. Eigentlich wollte Harry, die Zeit zu nutzen um Eric nach Remus Lupin zu fragen. Er wollte diesem Mann gerne Antworten, er schien nett, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Remus Lupin zur Schwarzen Liste gehört. Die Schwarze Liste, so nannte Harry es, wenn man über Personen redete, die nicht gut waren. Wie Albus Dumbledore. Vor einiger Zeit erzählte Ariana Harry von ihrer Vergangenheit, dass Albus Dumbledore ihr Vater war und das er schuld an dem Tot ihrer Mutter war. Er manipulierte Menschen so sehr, das sie nur für ihn arbeiten, und wenn sie sich gegen ihn wendeten, na dann sollten sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen.

„_Schlimmer als Voldemort" _nannte Ariana ihren Vater.

„Natürlich kann dich Grandpa hoch tragen" sagte William und nahm Harry in den Arm „Gute Nacht Geburtstagskind. Schlaf schön und morgen ist alles wieder gut." Auch Helen nahm Harry in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn „Gute Nacht mein großer Junge. Morgen früh bin ich auch da um mit euch zu Frühstücken."

„Ehrlich?" freute sich Harry. Helen nickte und strich noch einmal sanft über Harrys schwarze Haare. „Schlaf schön"

„Na komm Harry, dann tragen wir dich hoch" sagte Eric und nahm den Jungen auf den Arm. „Lange geht das aber nicht mehr, du weißt ich bin alt"

„Ich komme gleich hinter her" hörten die Beiden Ariana rufen. Nachdem Eric Harry fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte und ins Bett legte warteten sie auf Ariana. Unsicher schaute Harry zur Seite. „Grandpa, ich muss dir was sagen" Eric der tief in Gedanken versunken war schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zurück zu Harry. „Du hast ein schönes Zimmer."

„Danke" verlegen schaute Harry noch immer nicht zu seinem Großvater. „Also was willst du mir erzählen?" Nervös fuhr Harry sich durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Ich habe heute morgen einen Brief bekommen, nicht aus Hogwarts" Überrascht schaute Eric zu seinem Enkel. „Tatsächlich? Wie finden sie dich bloß." Kopfschütteln stand Eric auf und ging zum Fenster. „Von wem war der"

„Der Brief?" Eric nickte. „Ein Remus Lupin, der Brief ist in der Schublade, du kannst ihn lesen."

„Remus Lupin" wiederholte Eric und nahm den Brief in die Hände. Einen kurzen Moment war es still im Raum.

„Nun ja" begann Eric „Remus Lupin ist ein netter Kerl. Ich persönlich kenne ihn nicht gut."

„Nein?" traurig sah Eric seinen Enkel an. „Leider nicht, aber du hast sicher eine Frage Harry oder?" Langsam nickte Harry „Ich wollte, ich meine, wenn es okay wäre-, „

„Ihm antworten dürftest?" beendete Eric den Satz. Vorsichtig kam Eric zurück zu Harrys Bett. „Nun Harry, wir wollen dich nur beschützen, was du machen möchtest, kannst nur Du entscheiden."

„Ich wollte ihm antworten, aber ich werde ihm nicht sagen wo ich bin und mit wem ich hier bin." Zufrieden strich Eric durch Harrys dünnes Haar. „Du bist Reifer als wie du aussiehst."

„Bist du Müde" Kopfschütteln antwortete Harry ihm. „Gut dann erzähle ich dir ein bisschen von dir."

„Weißt du wieso wir dich nicht als Potter anmelden werden?"

„Weil, die Leute in England mich finden können."

„Das auch. Aber damals als der Zauberer versucht hat, dich und deine Mutter und dein Vater zu töten, da hat er es bei dir nicht geschafft. Das weißt du Harry. Du weißt auch, das Voldemort seit dem verschwunden ist. Du weißt aber nicht, dass Du Harry, seitdem berühmt bist. Jeder in der Zauberwelt kennt deinen Namen.

„Wirklich?" überrascht schaute Harry zu Eric. „Aber ich bin doch nur Harry. Ich kann noch nicht mal richtig gut Zaubern"

„Voldemort hat es nicht geschafft dich zu töten, weil Lily sich für dich Opferte. Eine Mutterliebe ist Stärker als jeder Fluch. Du brauchst es heute noch nicht zu verstehen Harry, aber deswegen müssen wir mit deinem Nachnamen vorsichtig sein. Viele Zauberer freuen sich, das Voldemort verschwunden ist, aber seine Anhänger natürlich nicht. Die wollen Rache."

„Ist er den wirklich ganz weg?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry, aber falls nicht, dann müssen wir dich trainieren. Du musst lernen dich selbst zu verteidigen."

„Sich selbst zu verteidigen? Was redet ihr da?" hörten die Beiden Ariana auf einmal fragen. „Geschichtsstunde ohne Nana Arri?" scherzte sie und setzte sich auf Harrys andere Bett Seite."

„Ich dachte du würdest schon schlafen" sagte sie und zog die Decke ein wenig höher. Harry rollte mit den Augen „Du weißt ich muss noch atmen können."

„Er hat Recht Schatz." Lachte Eric wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Harry erzählte mir, er habe einen Brief von Remus Lupin bekommen. Was denkst du über ihn?"

„Lupin?" Ariana zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn. Er war ein guter Freund von Lily und James."

„Ich wollte ihm antworten" sagte Harry. „Nicht viel erzählen, nur das es mir gut geht, und ich wollte mich für die Fotos bedanken.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich werde ein bisschen über den Remus Lupin in Erfahrung bringen." Mischte Eric sich wieder ein. „Ich wollte sowieso die nächsten Tage zurück nach England, ich muss dort noch ein paar Geschäfte erledigen.

„Grandpa hat mich außerdem von meiner Berühmtheit in der Zauberwelt erzählt."

„Ach hat er das?" fragte Ariana nach und beäugte ihrem Mann. „Ich finde du bist zu Jung"

„Arri, er ist Elf Jahre. Wir werden ihn bald trainieren und er wird in eine Zauberschule gehen, dort wird es über sich lesen. Denkst du nicht, das wir ehe schon zu spät dran sind?" Nachdenklich schaute die alte Frau hoch. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber Harry du solltest schlafen.

„Schlaf gut Harry und träume noch ein bisschen von deinem Großen Tag." Sagte Eric und Ariana, beide Küssten den Jungen auf die Stirn. „Wenn du fragen hast, kannst du immer zu uns kommen." Sagte Eric und knipste das Licht aus.

Kaum war das Licht aus starrte Harry in das Mondlicht, welches sein Zimmer erhellte. Er liebte diese Zeit, wenn der Mond aufgegangen war und sein ganzes Zimmer erhellte. Oft saß er mit Sara zusammen auf seine Fensterbank und beide starten in die Sterne. Zufrieden streckte Harry sich ein letztes mal. Er würde schlafen gehen und wenn er morgen aufwachte, wollte er sich zuerst an den Brief von Remus Lupin setzten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ich verdiene kein Geld und alle Charakter gehören JK Rowling (Außname Sara/Eric/Matt/Helen/William)**

**Kapitel 12**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry früher als wie gedacht und so wollte er die Chance nutzen um den Brief an Remus Lupin zu schreiben. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, um zum Schreibtisch zu laufen, doch kaum hatte er den Boden berührt, spürte er den Schmerz in seinem rechten Fuß. Der vorherige Abend kam ihm in den Sinn und so zischte er, vor schmerzen, durch die Zähne. Jetzt los zu schreien würde nur die anderen wecken und er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall gestört werden.

Langsam humpelte Harry zum Schreibtisch, er wollte hoffen, das die schmerzen bis morgen weg waren, denn morgen hatte er ein Wichtiges Fußballspiel, das durfte er auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Dass Harry einmal ein großen gefallen an Fußball finden würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Natürlich war er gut im laufen, ansonsten hätten ihn Dudley und seine Freunde ständig erwischt. Aber einen Fußball ins Tor zu schießen und Freude zu empfinden, war immer noch ein merkwürdig Gefühl, welches er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Harry schaute zu seiner Rechten, in seinem Regal, welches neben seinem Schreibtisch befestigt war, standen einige Trophäen, welche er durch seine Fußballturniere gewonnen hatte. Er war stolz drauf. Nicht nur hatte er gute Noten, nein er war auch gut im Sport und beliebt. Nachdenklich schaute er aus dem Fenster. Sollte er das Aufgeben und auf diese Zauberschule gehen? Konnten Ariana und Eric ihm nicht alles beibringen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Stift aus seinem Federmäppchen.

Sehr geerhte Mr. Remus Lupin. Frustriert strich Harry das weg, er konnte diesen Mann doch nicht so förmlich anschreiben, aber ein „Hey du" wäre auch verkehrt.

_Hallo Remus Lupin, _

_entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Ihnen, nicht zu Förmlich schreiben. Ich habe das Gefühl, das es verkehrt wäre, wenn ich es tue. _

_Ich danke Ihnen sehr für die Fotos, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich besitze nicht viele Erinnerung an meine Eltern und es freut mich, das es jemanden gibt, der sie mir schenken möchte. Ich würde gerne weitere Geschichten von meinen Eltern hören. Sie sagten ja, dass sie gut mit ihnen befreundet waren, vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich und berichten mir, wie die Beiden waren. _

_Wie haben sie sich kennen gelernt? Was waren ihre Lieblingsfächer? Was haben sie gerne gegessen? All diese blödsinnige Fragen. _

_Es tut mir Leid, ich quassele so viel über meine Eltern, bitte erzählen Sie mir auch von Ihnen. Ich würde auch gerne von Ihnen hören. Wie lang kannten Sie meine Eltern? _

_Mir geht es gut, ich bitte Sie mich nur nicht zu drängen und mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren, wo ich bin und mit wem ich hier bin. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Ich muss Ihnen leider auch sagen, dass es stimmt, Harry Potter wird nicht nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich hoffe ich Enttäusche keinem. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass meine Eltern, meine Entscheidung akzeptieren würden. _

_Noch einmal vielen Dank. _

_Bis bald_

_Harry Potter_

_Ps: Zeigen Sie den Brief bitte keinem. Es sollte ein Geheimnis zwischen uns bleiben. _

Harry legte den Stift beiseite und las sich die einzelnen Zeilen noch einmal durch. Ja, es war ein schöner Brief, der keine bisschen Auskunft über seinen Aufenthalt gab. Er überlegte, ob man diesem Lupin trauen konnte, würde er nicht doch zu Dumbledore laufen und ihm diesen Brief zeigen? Sollte Harry Ariana fragen, ob sie den Brief verhexen konnte, dass nur ein Bestimmter ihn lesen konnte?

Müde rieb Harry sich die Augen, es war halb Sechs am morgen, er sollte noch einmal schlafen gehen. Er legte den Brief beiseite und humpelte zurück ins Bett. Zufrieden über sich selbst schlief er beruhigt ein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein paar Stunden später wurde Harry von einem lauten Geraschel geweckt, vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und erkannte Sara. Dass rot lockiges Mädchen saß an Harrys Schreibtisch und hielt Harrys Brief an Remus Lupin in der Hand. Verwundert tastete Harry nach seiner Brille und setzte sich auf „Sara?" fragte er. Sara schien überrascht, sie lies den Brief schnell fallen und drehte sich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu Harry um. „Harry" sagte sie „Du bist wach?"

„Scheint so" Harrys stimmt klang gereizt, das schien auch Sara zu bemerken, mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen schaute sie zu Harry „Was soll die Stimmung?"

„Du ließ meine Briefe" antwortete er, noch keinen Zentimeter hatte er sich gerührt, seine Augen beobachten nur das Mädchen vor ihn. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber es störte ihn, das Sara seine Sachen durchwühlte.

„Komm schon, so schlimm war das jetzt auch nicht Harry"

„Für mich schon" antwortete Harry ihr ruhig. Er merkte, das Sara es nicht verstehen wollte. Er atmete tief durch, er wollte keinen streit.

„Stell dich nicht an Harry. Es ist doch kein Liebesbrief."

„Sara, ein bisschen Privatsphäre muss mir auch bleiben."

„Was soll, das heißen?" rief Sara, nun schien sie ganz aufgebracht. Wütend sprang sie vom Stuhl runter und funkelte ihren Freund böse an.

„Sara, ich will kein Theater. Ich will nur sagen, es reicht doch, wenn du einfach in mein Zimmer kommen darfst, tag und nach."

„Ist sich Mister jetzt zu Fein für mich?"

„Nein-,"

„Was soll das Geschrei?" hörten sie Helens Stimme an der Tür. Aufgebracht drehte sich Sara zu ihrer Mutter. „Harry ist sich nun zu fein für mich" schrie sie und rannte weinend aus dem Zimmer. Kopfschütteln verdrehte Harry die Augen, er wusste, das Sara ein Trotzkopf mit viel Temperament war. Und selbst, wenn sie im unrecht war, musste er sich entschuldigen.

„Sie hat einen Brief gelesen, den sie nicht lesen sollte." Sagte Harry. „Es war nichts besonderes, aber ich finde, es muss eine Grenze gezogen werden."

Verständnisvoll nickte Helen Harry zu. „Ich verstehe, du hast vollkommen Recht. Ihr werdet älter, da muss sie zurückstecken." Sie räusperte sich. „Apropos älter. Sie übernachtet doch noch öfters bei dir oder?" Harry nickt. Helen saß nun neben ihn und strich über seine Hand. „Ihr kommt bald in die Pubertät und äh -,"

Harry wusste auf was Helen hinaus wollte. Mit erröteten Wangen drehte er sich von seiner Mutter weg.

„Ihr seit keine Blutsgeschwister, deswegen"

„Trotzdem sind wir Geschwister, es wäre merkwürdig oder?" unterbrach Harry seine Mutter. Er verstand nicht wieso seine Mutter, das Thema ansprach. Er und Sara waren doch Geschwister.

„Merkwürdig, aber Vorstellbar. Pass einfach auf, das sie nicht mehr so oft bei dir übernachtet. Wir hätten diese Grenze schon früher ziehen sollen."

„Ich verspreche es Mum" Sanft lächelte sie ihren Sohn an." Du bist so ein guter Junge Harry. Ich bin Gott so Dankbar, das er uns dich geschenkt hat."

„Er wusste, ich brauche jemand wie euch." Antwortete Harry. Helen nickt. „Wie geht es deinem Fuß."

„Ich habe noch leichte schmerzen" Verwundert schaute Helen ihren Sohn an. „Na nu, ich dachte die Salbe und das Hokuspokus hilft dir." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht dauert es noch ein zwei Stunden."

„Ich lass Sara jetzt schmollen." Wies Harry seine Mutter hin „Nicht das du dich wunderst." Lachend stand Helen auf. Sie half Harry auf den Beinen und gemeinsam humpelten sie hinunter zur Frühstücksrunde.

„Na Guten Morgen" grüßten Eric, William und Ariana den Jungen. „Was ist mit Sara passiert? Sie kam runter schnappte sich ein Croissant und ist dann raus"

„Du vergisst ihren Spruch „_Harry_ _gemein_"" erinnerte Eric seinen Schwiegersohn. Lachend nickte William. Helen verdrehte die Augen und küsste Matt auf die Stirn, diese verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „_Ich_ _esse_ _Mum_!" nuschelte er.

„Sara hat ihre Fünf Minuten, weil Harry ihr untersagt hat seine Briefe zu lesen." Erklärte Helen. „Und ich finde er hat einen Punkt. Er möchte sie schmollen lassen, also nicht wundern, wenn wir ein bockiges Kind haben."

Beschämt schaute Harry auf seinen Teller. „Ich wollte einfach nicht das sie ihn ließt, ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie sollte es nicht."

„Kein Grund sich zu schämen Harry" machte Ariana ihm mut. „Du hast Recht und Sara nicht, das wird, oder das muss sie auch verstehen."

„Lass sie schmollen, die wird schon" sagte Matt „Spielen wir nachher Fußball?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht."

„Genau wie geht es deinem Fuß?" fragte Eric und Ariana. Harry hob die Schultern, gut, aber das auftreten tut weh. Ist das normal?" Verwundert schaute Ariana ihren Enkel an. „Das sollte nicht passieren."

„Was machen wir nun?" fragte William seine Schwiegereltern. „Das Spiel ist morgen."

„Wir Salben den Fuß noch einmal ein und keine Bewegung heute, verstanden Harry." Harry nickte zum Zeichen, das er seine Großmutter verstanden hatte.

„Grandma, Grandpa" begann Harry, nachdem eine kurze Pause entstanden war. „Mit der Schule wollte ich euch sagen, das es eine nette Idee war, aber."

„Oh nein, du sagst ab?" Harry nickte. „Könnt ihr mir nicht was beibringen? Ich möchte meine Freunde behalten und die Schule. Und stellt euch mal, das Fußballteam ohne mich vor?"

„Tragödie" rief Matt und kicherte in seine Schokomilch.

„Matthew William Clark!" ermahnte Helen ihren Sohn. „Entweder du trinkst, oder du redest."

„Entschuldige Mama"

„Harry wärst du denn für die Mehrarbeit bereit? Für deinen Muggelabschluss und den Zauberabschluss?" fragte Eric ernst. „Das wird eine Menge arbeit. Wir haben nicht erwartet, das du beides machen möchtest. Wir dachten, es sei nur eine gute Idee."

„Aber ich bin ein Zauberer, ich muss das lernen. Aber ich bin auch ein Clark und ich möchte einen guten High School Abschluss und vielleicht aufs College."

„Einverstanden." Nickte Eric „Dann gehe ich morgen zu dieser Schule und melde dich fürs Homeschooling an."

„Wie bitte?"

„So darf ich dich offiziell lernen und du wirst einen Abschluss bekommen. Bleibst aber auf der Muggel Hight School. Bist du sicher das du das willst Harry? Ich glaube das wird mehr arbeit, weil die auf der Schule dich nicht überfordern mit zwei Studien auf einmal."

„Das ist mir Egal, ich möchte auf der Elenor High bleiben"

„Von mir aus" sagte Eric und trank seinen Kaffee.

„Aber Pa, wehe, er vernachlässigt etwas. Und wehe ich sehe, das es zu viel wird, dann streichen wir etwas." Mahnte Helen ihren Vater. „Er ist schlau, aber kein Genie, dazu ist er ein Kind und in zwei Jahren in der Pubertät. Er soll sein Kindsein genießen."

„Mama, das schaffe ich schon" versicherte Harry seiner Mutter. Besorgt schaute Helen zu Harry. „Ich weiß mein Schatz, aber überarbeite dich nicht."

„Du auch nicht" warf William plötzlich ein. „Du mahnst deinen Sohn, aber selbst arbeitest du zu viel." Böse musterte Helen ihren Ehemann.

„Das Wochenende habe ich mir extra frei genommen."

„Was auch schön ist" unterbracht Ariana die Beiden. „Das bedeutet, wir machen einen schönen Familienausflug und anschließend kümmert ihr beide um euch und wir nehmen die Kinder, nicht wahr Eric." Fragte Ariana ihren Mann. Dieser sah zunächst verwundert aus, ehe er verstand und heftig nickte. „Natürlich Liebling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Stunden später fand Harry, das er Sara genug schmollen gelassen hatte und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr ins Zimmer um die Wogen zu glätten. Vor ihrer Zimmertür hörte er ihre Lieblings Kassette spielen, Bibi Blocksberg. Ein kleines lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, seine Sara und ihre Eigenschaft." Er klopfte vorsichtig, aber er hörte kein Herein, trotzdem öffnete er die Tür und sah Sara an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen.

„Sara" sagte Harry leise „darf ich reinkommen." Noch immer sagte sie keinen Ton und so beschloss die Tür zu schließen und sich auf ihr rosa Hello Kitty Bett zu setzen. Die Farbe ihres Zimmers hatte sich verändert, statt dem Rosa, war es nun Beige/Weiß. Harry mochte es so lieber als das Rosa. Nur die Hello Kitty Bettwäsche musste bleiben. Mädchen eben

„Es tut mir Leid Sara, meine Stimmungsschwankung sollte sich nicht auf dich übertargen." Nun drehte sich Sara um. Tränen liefen ihren Wangen hinunter, es zerbracht Harry fast das Herz sie so zu sehen. Vorsichtig erhob er sich von seinem Platz und humpelte zu Sara rüber. „Es tut mir Leid" mummelte er und schloss das kleine Mädchen in den Arm.

„Mir tut es Leid Harry, ich sollte nicht immer verständlich nehmen in dein Zimmer einzudringen. Und ich sollte nicht immer so Egoistisch sein." Nun, das überraschte Harry jetzt. Noch nie hatte er Sara gehört, wie sie einen Fehler einsah. Wird sie etwas Erwachsen?

Er schaute auf ihren Schreibtisch und erkannte, das sie ein Bild gemalt hatte.

„Das ist hübsches Bild."

„Ich habe es für dich gemalt." Harry lachte. „Harry _Supers Star_?" fragte er nach. Sara lachte eben so. „Ja, du wirst ein großartiger Zauberer und du bist so ein netter Mensch. Und so sehe ich dich." Peinlich berührt nahm Harry das Bild und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett.

„Danke, ähm weißt du, ich gehe doch nicht zu dieser Schule. Oma und Opa sollen mich trainieren. Mir alles beibringen."

„Wirklich? Du bleibst auf der Elenor High?" Harry nickte und im nächsten Moment sah er nur noch rote Haare vor seinen Augen. „SUUUUUUUUUUPER" freute sich Sara.

„Danke Sara, ähm kommst du mit? Wir gehen in den Zoo mit Oma und Opa. Mama und Papa wollen ihren freien Tag genießen."

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Wir treffen uns unten."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Harry musste viel lernen, für die Muggel und für die Zauberwelt. Eric und Ariana fingen mit dem Grundwissen, der Zauberwelt an, sodass Harry die ersten paar Wochen keinen Zauberstab in die Hand bekam. Zu nächst dachte Harry, das er Fußball aufgeben musste, aber Eric und Ariana sorgten dafür, das Harry sein Hobby weiterführen konnten.

„Den Entwaffnungszauber Harry nennt man Expelliamus. Konzentrier dich und versuch mich zu Entwaffnen." Harry und Eric standen im Wohnzimmer gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch und

„_Expelliamus"_ rief er und im nu hatte er Erics Zauberstab in der Hand. Erfreut klatschte Eric in die Hände. „Wunderbar. Vielleicht können wir das in zwei Jahren ohne Zauberstäbe machen?"

„Komm setzt dich Harry." Sagte Eric und deutete auf den Küchenstuhl. Er holte zwei Gläser Milch und eine Schüssel Kekse und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Das war für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Du weißt die Basis der Verteidigung, du kannst Zaubertränke, die man in Hogwarts erst im Zweiten Jahr lernt und den Entwaffnungszauber beherrscht du auch. Ich bin stolz, aber ich hoffe wir überfordern dich nicht." Harry nahm sich einen Keks und tunkte ihn in die Milch. „Naja, es ist nicht leicht, neben der Junior High, aber ich will es wirklich."

„Und der Fußball?"

„Kommt nicht zu kurz" lachte Harry. „Die letzte Saison war spitze. Ich hoffe ich komme in der High School auch ins Schulteam"

„Ganz bestimmt."

„Sie wollen, das ich Kapitän werden." Sagte Harry plötzlich. „Aber ich will nicht, noch nicht." Traurig sah Eric zu Harry „Wegen, der ganzen Lernerei?" Harry nickte und trank ein Schluck Milch.

„Weißt du was ich mal werden möchte, aber verrate es niemanden." Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Erzähl mein Junge."

„Ich möchte Doktor werden. Ich weiß nicht wieso, vielleicht weil ich durch die ganzen Fouls oft im Krankenhaus gelandet bin, aber ich finde die Idee cool."

„Cool?" Harry nickte und aß weiter seine Kekse.

„Themawechsel, hast du was von Remus Lupin gehört?" Harry nickte. „Ja es war aber nur ein kurzer Brief, er wollte mir schreiben, wenn er mehr Zeit habe und er versprach, das es ein Geheimnis bleibt, das wir in Kontakt stehen. Dumbledore macht sie alle wahnsinnig wegen mir. Er tut alles um mich zu finden. Wieso will der Mann mich so dringend haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry, aber ich bin dabei es heraus zu finden."

„Also Grandpa, wie viel Hausaufgaben gibst du mir dieses Mal auf? Unschuldig schaute Harry zu seinem Großvater. „Ich muss noch ein paar Seiten für Geschichte schreiben und von Chemie reden wir gar nicht."

„Ach Harry ich wünschte ich könnte es dir ersparen, aber du weißt."

„Nun gut, wir sollten schlafen gehen." Sagte Harry und erhob sich. Er und Eric machten das Licht aus und gingen in ihren Zimmer.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Es tut mir leid, das ich so lange gebraucht habe um das Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich habe gedacht, das es flotter ging, aber ich habe zu viel zu tun, in letzter Zeit. Es wird leider n icht besser, aber das nächste ist schon in mache. Ich hoffe, das ich es in ein zwei Wochen fertig habe. Ich muss etwas überlegen, weil ich die Potter-Bücher nicht mehr im Kopf habe (Und ich besitze die Bücher nicht) und deswegen hoffe ich, ihr vergibt mir meine Fehler. **

**Kleine Anmerkung: Die bestehenden Kapitel sollen eigentlich NUR hintergrund INFOS sein, die eigentliche Story ( an dem Punkt, an dem die anfängt) kommt jetzt erst (Harry soll 15-18 Jahre sein) Genau so wird in die nächsten Kapitel Lily und James mehr einbezogen. Deswegen verzeiht, wenn etwas öfters nur Flashbacks kommen. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen! **

**Kapitel 14**

Aufgeregt schmückten Harry und Sara das Haus, es war der Dreißigste Oktober, das bedeutet Halloween und Saras dreizehnter Geburtstag standen vor der Tür. Seit ein paar Jahren lernte Harry nun Magie und er war gar nicht mal schlecht darin.

„Happy Birthday to me" sang Sara zu sich selbst und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sara war wie jedes Jahr ganz aufgeregt und sprang durchs ganze Haus und sang „Happy Birthday to me"

„Dean kommt auch" freute sich Sara.

„Wer ist Dean?" fragte Harry überrascht. Den Namen hatte er schon einmal gehört, aber wo? Bestürzt schaute Sara zu Harry „Dean!"

„Ihr L-O-V-E-R" buchstabierte Matt, der einen Augenblick später hinter Harry auftauchte. „Er ist in ihrem Musikclub, und sie redet pausenlos über ihn. Nun ja, in der Schule war es so. Dachte der gute alte Dean schafft die Junior High nicht" klärte Matt seinen Bruder auf. Harry wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendwie spürte er ein eigenartiges ziehen im Magen. Verwundert schüttelte er es ab.

„Du wüsstet wer Dean ist, wenn du in unserem Jahrgang wärst" sagte Sara beleidigt." Er ist so cool. Er ist ein Jahr älter als wir und trägt diese tollen neuen engen Hosen und er hat hübsche Haare." Matt verdrehte die Augen und zeigte Harry, das Sara einen Vogel hat. Lachend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und machte weiter beim schmücken des Wohnzimmers.

„In ein paar Monaten, wird er nicht mehr ganz cool sein." Sagte Harry. „Die Anfangszeit ist die schwerste." Er selbst war seit zwei Jahren in der High School und er musste zugeben, es war kein Zuckerschlecken. War er vorher beliebt, musste er es sich hart erkämpfen, genau so wie sein Platz in der Fußballmannschaft. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war leicht erschöpft, sein Privatunterricht mit Eric und Ariana machten gewaltige Fortschritten, zum Beispiel lernte er schon Schulwissen, was eigentlich erst ab dem Sechsten und Siebten Schuljahr gelernt werden sollte.

„Du bist nur Neidisch, weil du es schwer hattest." Neckte Sara Harry und streckte die Zunge raus. „Ich hoffe ich bekomme das Mikrophon, welches wir im Schaufenster gesehen haben."

„Und Harry hat es geschafft, jeder will mit ihm befreundet seit und jedes Mädchen ist eifersüchtig auf dich Sara, weil du dich so gut mit Harry verstehst."

„Sei Froh, wenn wir dir überhaupt was schenken." Sagte William und küsste seine kleine Tochter. „Das habt ihr hübsch gemacht hier Kinder. Wie viel Freunde dürfen wir denn erwarten?"

Sara sprang von ihrem Stuhl runter und umarmte ihren Vater „Ich habe Dean, Tess, Jeana, Paul, Lily, und Max eingeladen. Mama sagte nicht zu viele" William nickte und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Man wirst du schwer, Prinzessin" scherzte er. Sara sah ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Gar nicht wahr" beschwerte sie sich.

„Ich habe Karl eingeladen Pa`" sagte Matt. William nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch, Sara setzte er neben sich. „Ich hoffe seinen Eltern geht es besser?" Matt nickte und schaute traurig zu Harry „ Aber sie müssen noch Monate im Krankenhaus bleiben"

„Und ich habe immer gedacht, es gibt nur gute Zauberer" sagte William und schaute nachdenklich in Harrys Richtung." Ich möchte, das ihr Vorsichtig seit." Die Kinder nickten. Harry gähnte und streckte sich "Ich habe niemanden eingeladen Pa`. Ich wollte morgen zum Training und dann muss ich noch zwei Aufsätze fertig machen."

„Du kommst zu meiner Feier oder?!" fragte Sara besorgt. Sie sprang auf und lief zu Harry. Harry lachte über Saras _bösen Blick_, denn Harry war ein Kopf größer wie sie und deshalb sah es ziemlich lustig aus, wie das kleine Mädchen den großen Jungen anfunkelte. „Natürlich, ich esse Kuchen und dann bin ich weg."

„Was ist mit Halloween? Wir ziehen jedes Jahr um die Häuser." Harry hob die Schulter und schaute entschuldigend zu seinem Bruder „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe so viel zu tun."

„Es bleibt Harrys Entscheidung." Sagte William „Ich möchte aber auch, das du ein bisschen Spaß hast Harry." Ermahnte sein Vater ihn. Harry nickte, er verstand. Seine Mutter kam jeden Abend in sein Zimmer und erkundigte sich, ob Harry Anzeichen von Erschöpfung ausweist. Zu ihrem Pech und zu Harrys Glück, war es bis jetzt nicht der Fall.

„Ich geh ins Bett" rief Harry seiner Familie zu. „Wann kommt Grandpa und Grandma aus England wieder?"

„Morgen, denke ich"

„Zu meinem Geburtstag!" freute sich Sara „Warte Harry ich komme mit nach Oben. Gute Nach Papa, Gute Nacht Matty" Matt rollte die Augen „Sie soll mich so nicht nennen." William lachte und drückte seine Tochter und gab ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss. „Ich soll nicht nach oben kommen und dich zu decken?"

„Ich bin doch schon groß" erklärte Sara ihrem Vater" Das schaffe ich alleine" Als sie den traurigen Blick ihres Vaters sah, nickte Sara „Na schön, in fünfzehn Minuten kannst du hoch kommen." Harry und Matt lachten. „ Gute Nacht Matt."

„Nacht Kumpel" rief Matt. „Ich nasch noch ein bisschen was vom Abendessen."

Müde und erschöpft ging Harry hoch in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er sich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte, schnappte er sich sein Buch „_Geschichte_ _Hogwarts_" und legte sich in sein gemütliches großes King Size Bett.

„Harry?" Sara streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür „Ich komme rein"

„Du bist mit dem Kopf schon drin" erinnerte Harry sie. Er legte das Buch beiseite und setze sich im Bett auf „Komm schon rein." Sara schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du bist so ruhig? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt musterte sie ihn. Einen Moment war es still, dann atmete Harry aus „Es ist alles so viel, die High School, das Zaubern. Die High School ist anstrengend Sara. Meine ganzen Freunde sind in anderen Kursen wie ich. John möchte kein Fußball mehr spielen." Fragend schaute Sara Harry an „Wirklich? John will nicht mehr?" Harry nickte und schwieg.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das Zaubern überhaupt lernen sollte" sagte Harry plötzlich. „Ich meine, ich möchte ein Muggel leben führen."

„Du machst das, weil deine Eltern Zauberer waren. Sie hätten sich das gewünscht. Und es ist ein Teil von dir. Außerdem sagte Grandpa, das es Wichtig ist, weil die bösen Zauberer noch da draußen sind."

„Du hast Recht."

„Denkst du Dean mag mich?"

„Ich kenne den Typ nicht mal, außerdem bist du zu Jung für einen Freund."

„Das stimmt nicht" Harry rollte mit den Augen und schnappte sich sein Buch. „Erzähl das mal Pa`" Sara stand auf und drehte sich zu Harry um und wünschte ihm Gute Nacht „Gute Nacht Harry Potter" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sara konnte manchmal richtig eingeschnappt sein.

Geschichte Hogwarts war ein Geschenk von Remus Lupin, den Kontakt zu Remus hielt in den Jahren weiterhin an. Hogwarts klang interessant, er fragte sich oft wie es sein würde, wenn er auf diese Schule gehen würde. In den Jahren erhielt er mehrere Hogwartsbriefe, die er steht's ignorierte. Die Briefe von Remus Lupin beantwortete er aber weiterhin freundlich.

„Harry?" hörte Harry Eric stimme von der Tür aus. Überrascht schaute er hoch. „Grandpa!" freute sich Harry und sprang aus dem Bett. Stürmisch umarmte er den alten Mann. „Was machst du schon hier? Pa`sagte ihr kommt morgen?!Wie war England?" Lachend folgte Eric Harry zu seinem Bett „So viele Fragen." Eric schaute sich Harry genauer an. „Du siehst müde aus. Wenn dir alles zu viel wird Harry." Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Mir geht's gut. Es war eine anstrengende Woche."

„Mach mal Platz für deinen alten Großvater" sagte Eric und legte sich neben Harry." Geschichte Hogwarts ließt du?" fragend schaute er auf das Buch. Harry nickte und nahm das Buch in die Hand. „Ich habe es von "

„Ich verstehe. Deine Großmutter und ich haben ihn besucht." Überrascht schaute Harry vom Buch hoch. „Wirklich?"

„Ja" grinste Eric „Wir können ihm trauen. Er hat sich gegen Dumbledore entschieden"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es stimmt."

„Ich habe ihm ein Trank gegeben, der bewirkt, das er nur die Wahrheit sagen kann. Er willigte ein, nachdem ich ihm versprach, das er uns besuchen könnte."

„Du hast was?"

„Wir können im trauen, außerdem hat er wissen über den Orden und Dumbledore. Ich habe einiges gehört Harry und das gefällt mir nicht."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Voldemort gewinnt an stärke, keiner weiß wie, aber er hat seine Anhänger bei sich. Die Winkelgasse ist von Auroren besetzte und die Zauberbank,- Oh Harry, die dunkle Zeiten kommen zurück."

Nachdenklich schaute Harry aus dem Fenster. Was würde das für ihn bedeuten?

„Im Ministerium wurde eingebrochen Harry. Totesser haben versucht aus der Magischenversiegelten Abteilung etwas zu stehlen. Sie haben es nicht bekommen, es ist zerbrochen. Dumbledore ruft für morgen Abend ein Treffen zusammen. Ich glaube er wird den Mitgliedern erklären um was es sich bei dem Diebstahl handelte." Erschöpft fuhr sich Eric durch sein Haar. „Ariana möchte eigentlich nicht, das ich es dir erzähle, aber du solltest es wissen."

„Und Remus ist sicher bei Dumbledore? Er ist ja dann ein Spion." Eric nickte. „Remus beherrscht Okklumentik. Das müssen wir dir demnächst auch noch beibringen."

„Okklumentik? Seinen Geist zu verschließen?" Eric nickte. „So ist es"

„Wenigstens ist er sicher" Eric erhob sich „Nun, ich geh ins Bett, du solltest auch schlafen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„_Master, der Junge ist nicht in Hogwarts" hörte Harry eine zittrige Stimme sagen. Verwundert beobachtete Harry die Szene vor sich. Ein Mann kniete vor einem großen Sessel, welcher vor einem Kamin stand. Die grünen Flammen erhellten das Zimmer nur leicht. _

„_Ich brauche den Jungen." Eine graunenvolle Stimme ertönte vom Sessel. Harry konnte nicht erkennen wer im Sessel saß. _

„_Master, aber wo sollen wir-," _

„_WURMSCHWANZ! Ich will den Jungen." _

„_Natürlich Master" zitterte der Mann, der Wurmschwanz genannt wurde. Er warf sich vor dem Sessel „Ich werde sofort nach Informationen suchen" _

„ GEH" schrie die geheimnisvolle Stimme.

Klitschnass wachte Harry auf. Verwirrt sah er sich im Zimmer um, er lag noch immer in seinem Bett, er war nicht mehr in diesem Raum „Was war das?" flüsterte er. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. ER brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Wer war Wurmschwanz? Und wen wollten sie? War ging hier vor? Frustriert fuhr er sich durch sein nasses Haar, der Traum brachte ihn durch einander. Draußen war es dunkel und laut seiner Uhr, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, war es kurz nach ein Uhr morgens, das würde bedeuteten Saras Geburtstag war heute. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr einen Besuch abstatten sollte, denn zurück ins Bett wollte er nicht, aber dann viel ihm ein was er seinen Eltern versprochen hatte. Er versprach ihnen nicht mehr unerlaubt in Saras Zimmer zu gehen und Sara sollte dass selbe versprechen. Er hielt sich daran, aber Sara oft mal nicht.

Unentschlossen drehte er sich dem Fenster zu, als er die Tür plötzlich hörte.

„Happy Birthday to me" hörte er Saras stimmte flüstern, Harry grinste und drehte sich zu ihrer Stimme um. Das Mondloch erhellte Sara ein wenig, und so konnte er ihr grinsen erkennten. Harry lächelte und ging auf Sara zu „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag liebste Schwester" sagte er und umschloss das klein Mädchen, welches gar nicht mehr so klein war, in seine Arme.

„Danke" flüsterte sie „Setzten wir uns auf dein Bett, ich habe keine Hausschuhe an und meine Füße sind kalt." Harry führte sie zu seinem Bett, er überlegte ob er das Licht anmachen sollte, aber er beschloss es zu lassen.

„Du bist ganz nass, ist alles in Ordnung?" besorgt schaute Sara zu Harry. Durch das Mondlicht erkannte Harry die Sorgenfalten auf ihre Stirn. Lächelnd strich Harry ihre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das du dir immer noch die Haare nachts flechtest. Du beschwerst dich immer, das du damit nicht schlafen kannst."

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab. Aber ja, ich flechte sie mir, damit ich nicht drauf liege. Die Haare sollte ich mir mal abschneiden, die reichen bald bis zur Hüpfte, dass reicht finde ich."

„Tu es nicht, ich finde sie sehr schön." Sara schüttelte den Kopf und kroch unter Harrys decke. „Was ist los? Wieso bist du so nass?"

„Ich habe schlecht geschlafen" Harry bliebt auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er wollte an den Traum nicht denken, er würde Eric morgenfrüh fragen, was es bedeuten konnte.

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Wir haben Mama versprochen, das wir nicht mehr -,"

„Muss sie nicht wissen." Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Das war typisch Sara, sie machte sich die Regeln wie es ihr passte. Harry war noch immer dankbar, das die Familie Clark ihn aufnahm, wie ihren eigenen Sohn, da konnte Harry sich auch so benehmen. „Lieber nicht Sara" Dieses mal sprang Sara auf, und Harry schaute verwundert zu den dunklen umrissen, wo er sie vermutete. Plötzlich spürte er, einen warmen Atmen, an seiner Nase. „Sara?" fragte er verwirrt „Was machst du da?"

„Ich will etwas ausprobieren." Sagte sie. Harrys Herz schlug schneller, als er ihren warmen Körper vor sich spürte. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht küssen?

„Was denn?" fragte er. Und dann spürte er ihre trockenen warmen Lippen auf seine. Erschrocken und überrascht fuhr Harry zurück, dabei hatte er so viel schwung genommen, das er vom Bett fiel.

„Harry? Alles OK?" hörte er Sara fragen, diese machte schnell das Licht an und schaute zu Harry, der noch immer mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Sara schaute. Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beiden, bis Harry sich sammelte und wieder aufs Bett kletterte. „Was soll das Sara?" Enttäuscht schaute das rot Haarige Mädchen zu Harry. „Ich dachte, ich wollte.-"

Leicht wütend schüttelte Harry den Kopf „Sara, du bist meine Schwester"

„Nicht Blutsverwandt" erinnerte sie ihn. Entrüstet stand Harry vom Bett auf. „Das ist doch egal" sagte er, er musste versuchen ruhig zu bleiben. Sein Herz schlug ihn bis zum Hals und er spürte noch immer das brennende verlangen Saras Lippen auf seine zu spüren. Das durfte nicht passieren, sie musste es verstehen.

„Du und ich, sind quasi Geschwister, man küsst sich nicht einfach."

„Aber was ist wenn Dean mich morgen küssen möchte?" fragte sie enttäuscht. "Ich will nichts verkehrt machen und ich dachte mit dir kann,."

„Wieso nimmst du dir nicht irgendeine Freundin dafür?" Frustriert fuhr sich Harry durch das Haar. Natürlich verstand Sara nicht, was sie anstellte. Das er, Harry Potter ein Junge von fünfzehn Jahren war, der langsam von seinen Hormonen gesteuert wurde. Beschämt schaute sie zu Boden.

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht." Gestand sie. „Aber können wir trotzdem,- „

„NEIN" rief Harry etwas zu laut. Sofort schlug er sich die Hände vorm Mund. Traurig schaute Sara zu Boden. Schuldgefühle stiegen in Harry auf, langsam ging er zurück zum Bett. Er nahm Saras Hände und erklärte noch mal „Sara, wir sollten es nicht tun. Was ist, wenn aus dem Kuss etwas ernstes wird? Wir sind Geschwister."

„Harry du bist mein Bester Freund. Wie können wir uns in einander verlieben? Du bleibt mein Freund und Bruder"

„Das will ich hören, verstehst du? Wir sind Bruder und Schwester und die küsst man nicht."

„Ich verstehe. Es tut mit Leid."

„Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass dich dieser Dean küsst."

„Du musst zu meiner Feier kommen, wenn du es verhindern möchtest." Grinste Sara und schmiss sich Harry in den Arm. Harry Freute sich, dass Sara es verstand, aber er spürte, wie er ihren Geruch war nahm und wie sein Herz bei ihrer Berührung schneller schlug. Das war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ich habe es geschafft #Erleichtert. Ich hoffe nun, das es gefällt. Hinterlasst mit Reviews =)**

**AN: Alles gehört J. . (Sara/Matt/Helen/William/Eric/ sind meine OC`s) **

**Kapitel 15**

Nachdem Sara zurück in ihr Zimmer ging, lag Harry noch lange wach. Der Kuss verwirrt ihn. Das Kribbeln, welches er immer deutlicher in ihrer nähe spürte, wurde eindeutiger. Konnte es sein, dass Harry Potter Clark, dabei war sich in seine Schwester zu verlieben? Frustriert schlug er seine Bett decke beiseite und sprang aus dem Bett. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Vorsichtig, um die anderen im Haus nicht zu wecken, lief er mit nackten Füße auf die Terrasse. Kaum jedoch hatte Harry den ersten Fuß auf die kalten Steine gesetzt, da fiel ihm auf, dass er sich hätte wärmer anziehen sollen, denn die Oktobernächte waren alles andere als warm. Leicht frierend nahm sich Harry eine der Decken die auf den Gartenstühlen lag und wickelte sich darin ein. Einen kurzen Moment schaute er in die Dunkelheit, dabei erinnerte er sich, wie viel Spaß er in diesem Garten hatte.

Die Sommertage verbrachte die Familie meistens draußen im Garten, oder auf dem Fußballfeld. Wenn es ganz warm war baute William für die Kinder einen großen Schwimmingpool auf. Harry wusste aber, das Eric diesen Pool mit Magie herzauberte, dieses Geheimnis erzählte ihm sein Großvater, als sie Zauberkunst lernten.

Ein kleines lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als er sich an diese Zeit erinnerte. Die Nachbarskindern kamen oft im Sommer rüber, um den großen Pool zu genießen, oder mit Harry und Matt eine runde Fußball zu spielen. Doch seit letztem Jahr, seit Harry zu High School ging und nebenbei Magie lerne, schaffte er es nicht, sich Zeit für diese tollen Dinge zu nehmen. In diesen Momenten, wie jetzt, wo er Zeit hatte über seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft nachzudenken, fragte er sich oft, ob es sich lohnte Magie zu lernen. Wenn diese Zweifel aufkamen, dann dachte er an Remus Lupin und die Briefe die er ihm schrieb. In den Briefen, schrieb Remus oft über Lily und James Potter. Zum Beispiel erzählte Remus ihm wie stolz sein Vater war, als seine Mutter ihn geboren hatte. Welche Pläne James Potter mit ihm, Harry, hatte und wie schrecklich die Zeit mit Voldemort war. Außer Eric, erzählte Harry niemande, um was die Briefe handelten und je mehr sie schrieben, desto größer wurde Harrys Gewissen. Harry wünschte sich, er hätte seine Eltern kennen lernen können, aber dann würde er nicht in diesem wunderschöne zu Hause aufwachsen.

Seine Eltern hätten gewollt, das Harry Magie lernt und deswegen ertrug Harry den ganzen Stress aus. Er wollte, das seine Eltern stolz auf ihn war.

Harry hielt seinen Kopf fest, so viele gedankten schwirrten ihn seinem Kopf. Vor ein paar Minuten machte er sich noch Sorgen um Sara und im nächsten Moment, dachte er über seine Eltern nach. Wie sollte er je zur Ruhe kommen?

„Was soll ich nur tun?" mummelte er vor sich hin und schloss die Augen. Ein kleiner Windstoß blies ihm durchs Haar. Die Sache mit Sara sollte er nicht vertiefen, vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein? „Aber ihr lächeln und ihr Parfüm bringen mich um den Verstand" stellte Harry fest und atmete tief aus. Wieder schüttelte er kräftig den Kopf. Egal, was passiert, er durfte nicht zu lassen, das etwas zwischen ihn entsteht. Sie waren Geschwister und Sara würde nie für ihn so etwas wie Liebe empfinden. Nach langem überlegen beschloss Harry, Sara erst einmal aus dem Weg zu gehen, vielleicht sollte er sich eine Freundin suchen. Aber selbst dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Er würde sich noch tiefer in die Schule verstecken und dann würde alles andere von alleine funktionieren.

Gähnend streckte sich Harry und er wickelte die Decke noch enger um sich. Er schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily und James Porter saßen nachdenklich an ihrem Küchentisch. James kam mit guten Neuigkeiten nach Hause, er bekam ein Job Angebot als Direktor einer Zauberbank in Amerika. Lily freute sich für ihren Mann, aber sie wollte ihr zu Hause nicht verlassen.

„Was wird aus uns James?" fragte Lily und erhob sich, um sich eine Tasse Tee einzugießen. Nach dem sie vor Vierzehn Jahres aus dem Koma erwachte fühlte sie sich Fremd, alles schien ihr nicht richtig. Wäre sie nicht Schwanger gewesen, dann hätte sie sich etwas angetan. Noch immer dachte sie, dass sich ihr Leben verkehrt anfühlte. Ihr erster Sohn tot und James Jr. am leben. Sie sollte Trauer empfinden, aber das tat sie nicht, denn sie konnte sich nicht an ihr erst geborenen erinnern, es gab keine Bilder und keine Erinnerung von ihm.

Oft wachte Lily nachts auf, sie träumte dann von einem kleinen Jungen, der wie James aussah, er hatte schwarze strubbelige Haare und ihre Smaragd grünen Augen. In ihrem Traum spielte sie mit Harry, so wie sie ihn nannte. Er saß in seinem Hochstuhl und sie kochte, dabei sang sie ihm ein bekanntes Kinderlied vor, was Harry zum lachen brachte. Der Traum endete dann immer mit einem grünen Licht und schweißgebadet wachte sie in ihrem Bett auf. Minuten lang wusste sie dann nicht wo sie sich befand, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass es wieder der Selbe Traum war. Harry Porter, so musste ihr Sohn geheißen haben.

„Ihr kommt mit Lily" hörte sie James stimmte. Sofort wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Lily drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, sie beobachtete wie er sie mit ernstem Blick musterte. „Alles in Ordnung Lils?" fragte er sie. Sie legte die Tasse ab und schaute wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich finde unser Leben merkwürdig. Ist es nicht seltsam, das wir genau so heißen wie die verstorbenen Potters? Wir sehen sogar aus wie sie! Unser Sohn hieß Harry -, „

„Lily" unterbrach James sie und stand nun neben ihr. Sanft legte er seine Arme um seine Frau. „Mach dir nicht wieder darüber Gedanken, das sind blöde Zufälle. Albus musste uns umbenennen, nachdem Angriff. Und gerade danach sind die Potters gestorben, ihm viel nichts anderes ein."

„Ich glaube nicht daran James. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Mein Baby lebt noch, ich weiß es." Mit traurigen Augen sah James seine Frau an. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen glatt über ihre Schultern und ihre grünen Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Ich werde weiter Forschen, ob es dir passt oder nicht."

„Bei Merlin Lily" rief James mit fester Stimmte „Albus hat unser Leben gerettet! Ohne ihn wären wir Tod!"

„Das sagt er! Wer beweist uns das Gegenteil?" Nun wütend stemmte Lily Porter ihre Hände in die hüfte, normalerweise würde James bei diesem Anblick zurückweichen, aber er hatte genug von Lilys Anschuldigungen. Wütend schauten sich beide an. Seufzend unterbrach James den Augenkontakt und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch. „Lily, ich will keinen Streit. Ich wollte nur eine Entscheidung über unsere Zukunft."

„Und ich möchte wissen was vor dem Angriff war James. Es gab ein Leben davor. Warum verheimlich Albus uns das?" Nachdenklich schaute James seine Frau an. Er wusste sie hatte einen Punkt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Albus nach dem Leben, vor dem Angriff fragten wich er diese geschickt aus.

„Ich habe fragen James. Ich träume, jede Nacht. Ich habe es dir noch nie gesagt, aber es ist als sei es unser leben." Neugierig schaute James zu seiner Frau. „Du träumst?" wiederholte er. Er wusste, das Lily einmal von Harry geträumt hatte, aber nach dem eine mal, dacht er war es das.

„Ich träume von uns mit Harry und dann sind da andere Leute. Wir feiern Weihnachten und dann ist da ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, du nennst ihn Tatze. Und Harry freut sich so ihn zu sehen. Er schenkt ihm ein kleinen Besen und gemeinsam sitzen wir da und beobachten wie dieser Tatze Harry das fliegen beibringt." James lachte. „Ich wette, das hat dir nicht gepasst." Wütend betrachtete die rot Haarige Frau den Mann vor ihr. „Kannst du je mal ernst sein?" James räusperte sich und wurde wieder ernst. Er nickte und gab seiner Frau, das Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Die Szene ändert sich und ich sitz am Küchentisch, Harry in seinem Hochstuhl und neben mir ein Mann, der sehr müde aussieht. Er hat kurze dunkel braune Haare und einen zerfetztes T-shirt." Verwundert schaute James seine Frau an.

„Du Tatze kommt in den Raum und grüßt den Mann. Er ruft „Moony" du siehst zum heulen aus. Ich schüttel den Kopf und scheuch ihn raus." Eine kurze Pause entstand bei den Beiden.

„Moony, Tatze" Wiederholte James nachdenklich. Irgendwas klingelte in seinem Kopf. Diese Namen kamen ihm bekannt vor. Lily setzte sich auf James schoss und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Was machen wir mit dieser Information?" James legte seine Arme um Lilys Teile und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Nach all den Jahren, liebte er diese Frau noch wie am ersten Tag.

„Wir Forschen, wer diese Personen sind, aber viel wichtiger ist, kommst du und die Kinder mit in die Staaten? Der Job ist eine super Chance für mich"

„Und mein Job?" liebevoll schaute James seine Frau an. „Du findest etwas passendes, was dir gefällt und zu nächst kannst du dich um Ruhtie kümmern. Vielleicht wollen wir noch ein Baby?"

„James!" rief sie überraschend. Sie lachte als er sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick musterte. „Was denn? Noch ein Würmchen würde in unsere Planung passen." Spielerisch schlug Lily ihrem Mann auf den Arm.

„Du hast gut reden, du musst es auch nicht aus dir raus pressen."

„Aber gegen die Übung hast du nichts" grinste James und küsste seine Frau. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und schlang ihre Arme um James Nacken. „Wir folgen dir James, egal wohin" mummelte sie gegen seine Lippen. Plötzlich spürte sie wie er aufstand, schnell schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn. „Was wird das denn?" fragte sie als sie die Treppen hinauf ging. James drehte sich um und presste Lilly an das Treppengeländer. „Erstens Mrs. Porter schläft Ruhtie schon, die anderen Beiden sind noch ewig im Kino und zweitens habe ich Lust meine Frau zu vernaschen" mummelte er und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich. Lily spürte wie James ihre Blusen knöpfe öffnete und sie am Hals hinunter küsste. Kichernd erwiderte Lily den Kuss. Überrascht löste sich James von seiner Frau. „Na, seit wann kichern wir wie ein Schulmädchen?"

„Sei leise James Porter und verführ mich" Grinsend trug James Porter seine Frau ins Schlafzimmer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Harry wenige Stunden später aufwachte, merkte er, dass er auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen war. Leicht durchgefroren streckte er sich, trotz der Kälte schlief er hervorragend.

„Was machst du hier draußen?" hörte Harry Eric stimmte neben der Tür. Überrascht schaute Harry zu Eric, dieser hielt eine Kaffeetasse und eine Zeitung in der Hand. Er schien genau so verwundert wie er. Ein kleines lächeln erschien auf Eric Gesicht. „Willst du einen Kaffee?" Harry nickte und folgte Eric in die Küche. Er merkte erst jetzt wie Kalt es draußen eigentlich war, denn die Wärm tat ihm im Gesicht weh.

Harry setzte sich an die Kücheninsel und beobachtete wie Eric ihm eine Tasse Kaffee fertig machte. „Sind die anderen schon wach?" fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen. Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Sara und Matt schlafen wie Stine. Und Helen und William anscheint auch"

Eric reichte Harry die Tasse „Und nun erzähl, was beunruhigt dich?" Nachdenklich schaute Harry zu seinem Großvater. Er wusste er konnte ihm trauen, aber sollte er? Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von der Dunklen brühe und wartete einen Augenblick. Wenn Helen sehen würde, dass Harry Kaffee trank würde sie sauer werden. Kaffee ist etwas für Erwachsenen, sagte sie immer. Harry empfand es als angenehmen Wachmacher. Eric gab Harry heimlich Kaffee, denn er behandelte Harry nicht wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich habe über Remus Lupin nachgedacht und Sara"

„Sara?" beschämt schaute Harry in seine Tasse. „Sara kam letzte Nacht zu mir. Sie ist aufgeregt, weil Dean kommt und sie denkt er wird sie küssen." Eric hörte aufmerksam zu sagte, aber nichts. „Und sie hat Angst etwas falsch zu machen."

„Sie hat versucht an dir zu üben?" grinste Eric den Jungen vor sich an. Erschrocken schaute Harry zu seinem Großvater. Eine leichte röte erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ja" mummelte Harry.

„Ich verstehe. Wie geht es dir dabei" fragte Eric und schaute tief in Harrys Augen. „Es bleibt unter uns." Nervös fuhr sich Harry durch das Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, sie ist meine Schwester."

„Aber?"

„Aber ich glaube ich empfinde mehr für sie. Das darf nicht passieren."

„Wer sagt das? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre falsch Eric"

„Aber gegen seine Gefühle sollte man nicht ankämpfen. Wenn Sara eines Tages dasselbe empfinden, stehen euch die Türen offen. Ihr habt unser Einverständnis. Natürlich wäre es merkwürdig, aber Harry es war schon früh klar, das ihr Beiden zusammen gehört."

Verwirrt schaute Harry zu seinem Großvater, dieser lächelte den nervösen Teenager vor sich an. „Ariana hat es an eurer Aura gesehen, in dem Moment als ihr zu ihr kamt wurde die Aura rosa."

„Rosa?" Eric nickte. „Das bedeutet, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Jeder Mensch ist auf der Suche nach seiner zweiten hälfte und es gibt kaum jemand der sie findet, aber du Harry hast sie in Sara gefunden." Mit offenem Mund schaute Harry seinen Großvater an. „WAS?"

„Psst" sagte Eric. „Das bleibt unter uns, Helen und William wissen es auch, aber Sara nicht. Lass sie von alleine drauf kommen. Und so lange muss sie noch ein paar Frösche küssen. Kannst du damit leben?"

„Natürlich, ich dachte daran ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen." Eric schüttelte den Kopf „Keine Gute Idee, es würde nur fragen aufkommen. Geh normal mit ihr um." Erklärte er und nahm ein schluck Kaffee.

„Und Mama und Papa, du und Grandma, habt ihr euch auch gefunden?" Eric grinste und nickte. „Ja" sagte er.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fand Eric seine Stimme wieder. „Remus Lupin kontaktierte mich vorhin. Er wird uns besuchen kommen."

„Wirklich?" Harry freute sich das zu hören.

„Es ist für dich in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich" freute sich Harry.

Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. Erschrocken fuhren Eric und Harry hoch, sie schauten sich an. Wer konnte das so früh morgens um Sechs Uhr sein? Schnell liefen sie zur Tür und als sie aufmachten stand ein in die Jahre gekommene Mann dort. Er trug einen verbleichten grauen Pullover und eine alte Schwarze Hose. Er sah sehr müde aus und in seinen dunklen braunen Haaren waren viele graue Strähnen zu sehen.

„Was für eine Überraschung" rief Eric. „Es tut mir Leid, das ich so unangemeldet hier erscheine" sagte der Mann. Harry schaute verwundert von dem Mann zu seinem Großvater. Eric drehte sich zu Harry. „Harry, das ist Remus Lupin. Ich habe ihn eigentlich erst für heute die Tage erwartet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten. # Weihnachtsgeschenke**. **Was sagt ihr?**


End file.
